Naruto Bonds of Hate
by animemaster5724
Summary: I hate them, I hate all four of them with great intensity. Why do they exist only to torment me so? Is it for god's amusement, or is it just to signify that I really am nothing. Well either way, I will show them what nothing can do, that's right watch my blade and hear my cry because Naruto Uzumaki is going to show them who is boss. Minato/ Kushina/ Konoha bashing. Bleach elements
1. The Decision

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignore him or blame him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Lets just sat the entity he meets has other plans for him so now lets follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

* * *

**Q/A time**

**Q: Will Naruto be overpowered?**

**A: Um no Naruto will get his ass kicked sometimes and win other times.**

**Q: Will Naruto be like 89% of stories and mobbed on by grown adults.**

**A: Actually that is a maybe. Naruto will fight a few adults but the fights will likely end in him winning or fleeing. He won't ever face more than two people.**

**Q: Why is Grimmjow in this story and also a girl?**

**A: Well I needed something to slightly tie him to the village and the big cat contract she has will also help him.**

**Q: Will Oc and Ooc appear in the story?**

**A: There are about 3 to 4 Oc appearances and for the most part almost everyone Ooc characters.**

**Q: Will Naruto hate Konoha?**

**A: Well now see this is kind of like the mouse that learns story. You can dangle cheese in front of it for a while but after enough failures it will realize it cant get it and go for something else. So Naruto will end up hating Konoha at some point.**

**Q: Will there be yaoi in this or any of my stories?**

**A: Uhh let me put this nicely, no. I can't write that, no offence to gay people but that is just wrong in my eyes. I don't want to read that and over half of the people who write that, that ugg stuff are people who just write sex stories with no apparent plot.**

**Q: Will there be sex scenes and what is the rating?**

**A: Um I haven't decided on if I will actually write lemons out or cut them since most reviewers negatively review on them. I will write them if the reviews are ok with it. As for the rating, it is just like my other fic's M borderline MA.**

**Q: Will there be a harem?**

**A: While I am split see eye to eye on harems there won't be one. Reason is one it interferes with Naruto's character development, and two I don't see how having twenty happy women is possible with them all being straight. **

**Q: Do I take request and flames?**

**A: Of course. I think that they both build character and show the writer how the readers really feel about your story.**

**Q: Will there be a ninja and civilian council in this fic.**

**A: While I really don't want to write it into the story, I am going to maximize Naruto's resentment to Konoha. They will make a decision that no one word sums it up as fucking up Konoha. **

* * *

**Start**

It was a cold dark night in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The streets were paved with silence and the lights were all dimmed. Not a single movement was found on the roads, not even from the animal inhabitants. A little bit outside of this calm vicinity, on the outskirts of the village, there was a loud cry ringing through the forest.

The voice belonged to a raven haired baby no older than 2 weeks. He was currently wrapped inside of a blue blanket while his brother was cuddling his tiny form.

"There, there Sasuke- kun. Your Itachi nii-san is here for you, everything is going to be all right." the seven years old said.

As if the boy understood his brother's voice, he slowly stopped crying. Sasuke looked up into his big brothers obsidian eyes and gave a light laugh. Itachi was surprised his brother could sense feelings so casually and from there on he knew just like him the boy would become a master of the Sharingan.

Itachi looked down to his little brother and gave a small smile.

'One day you're going to grow strong, even stronger than me Sasuke-kun.' Itachi thought to himself.

He was abruptly kicked from his musings when a dense dark chakra enveloped the atmosphere, causing Sasuke to start crying. Itachi looked on worriedly while thinking about what could have caused that energy. He stretched his senses and felt where the disturbance was coming from.

'Oh man that was some strong chakra. Judging from its intensity I would say it was coming from the Namikaze estate, but who or what's chakra is that?' he questioned.

Sasuke kept crying and Itachi tried to nurse his little brother back to sleep.

"Jeez why do I get the feeling that something bad has just happened. I really hope I am wrong and it's just my imagination," the raven haired boy pleaded.

* * *

(**5 minutes before Namikaze Mansion)**

A loud cry filled up the dimly lit room, causing the people inside to smile and cry. The voice belonged to a tiny spectacle named Naruto. He had blond hair and blue eyes, with three accented birthmarks on each side of his face. The bundle of energy was born not too long ago, and already he gave the occupants of the room tremendous joy.

The nurse that delivered the baby wrapped him in an orange blanket, and started cooing at him. Naruto made a baby's equivalent of a smile and started laughing. Soon two more another cry join Naruto letting everyone know another one had plopped from Kushina's womb. The doctors wrapped the girl in a pink blanket and gave her to Biwako.

"Your so cute, yes you are, yes you are." she said setting the second child into her mother's arms. Soon one more cry lit the room and this one unlike the other two had a tuff of red hair on its head. The doctor grabbed the child and wrapped her in a pink blanket before giving her to a nurse. Minato smiled seeing his children get cooed, and him being the softie that he was tried to reach for his heir to the clan.

Minato tried to grab Naruto before Kushina got him but Biwako, another occupant of the room smacked his.

"You certainly aren't trying to hold the baby before his mother are you?" she asked him.

Minato gave a goofy grin and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He then looked down to see his wife cuddling with their son.

Kushina looked up and asked, "Minato, what should we name him?" kissing her son's forehead.

The elder blond looked decisively before coming to a consensus. "What about Jiraya's idea, Naruto?!" he replied with enthusiasm. Kushina gave a light smile and looked down at her baby.

"Maelstrom, I like it." the red head said bouncing Naruto up and down. the boy gurgled in joy as his mother played with him, but she stopped remembering her other two children.

"Well then what about the other two, what should we name them?" she asked seeing the other two children rest silently in their fathers arms. Minato looked down at them and decided two names for his two princesses.

"OK let's call the blond Naruko and we can call the red head Natsumi," Minato said handing each to Kushina while she let Biwako take Naruto to be cleaned like her daughters.

She started bounding the two girls up and down calling their names, and the baby girls were laughing and what not.

They happy family would have continued with their fun but an excruciating yell resounded through the room. The two new parents looked up and saw a man with an orange mask chocking the nurse who delivered their baby.

The man threw the woman to the ground and vanished into thin air. Minato and Kushina saw him reappear behind them after a few seconds and were shocked by the object in his hands.

"Step away from the jinchuuriki or the baby gets it," he yelled. The man pulled out a hidden kunai knife and prepared to stab Naruto.

Minato looked worriedly and said "Wait, wait stay calm. Don't do it please." Minato already acted fast teleporting his two daughters to the safety of his vacation house and as he appeared again in a split second he looked at the stranger who chuckled before speaking.

The masked stranger looked up and replied "I am perfectly calm," while throwing the baby into the air, "DIE!"

Minato used his god like speed and caught Naruto before gravity started pulling the baby down. When he looked down he saw Naruto unharmed and let out a sigh of relief.

He tried to turn to Kushina but a sizzling sound caught his attention.

"Don't let up yet," the mysterious stranger whispered.

'Huh! Paper bombs,' Minato thought. He quickly grabbed Naruto's still form and used his flying raijin jutsu to teleport to his nearest kunai marker.

The masked stranger gave a grunt and turned back to Kushina. "And now for you my sweet jinchuuriki." he voiced in melancholy.

* * *

(With Minato)

The blond hokage appeared with Naruto on the short grass of the forest. He surveyed the area and then quickly looked back down to Naruto.

'Phew he's relatively unharmed' Minato deduced.

"Man that masked man is strong. He purposely used the paper bombs to lure me away from Kushina. I need to hurry," conjectured Minato. He snapped his head up and teleported to his mansion so he could rest Naruto with his two sisters.

* * *

(With Masked Man)

Kushina was frivolously struggling against her bindings, but alas they wouldn't come apart.

"Nrng, What do you want?" she challenged.

The masked man just looked incredulously and gave a light chuckle.

"If you must know Miss Jinchuuriki I want the kyuubi sealed inside of you. Now come on out kyuubi" he yelled glaring his Sharingan into her eyes.

Kushina felt an immense pain broaden her stomach and she soon saw bubbles coming from her navel.

(With kyuubi)

Kyuubi has been chained to a boulder of molten lava for about 21 years. His host almost never communicated with him and now he heard a voice call him out.

"Kushina, Kushina is that you?" he yelled, "what do you want woman?"

He never got a reply but an ominous feeling resounded through the brisk cavern.

"Kushina?" he pleaded.

Still no sound came from the woman.

The lava on his back started dripping of the rock and after a few seconds his bindings loosened up.

"Wretched woman, if this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny. Get your accursed ass out here so I can devour you," he yelled.

Once again Kurana heard silence.

The fox turned his head to survey his surroundings but lost his mind when he saw a red eye with three comma marks inside it.

"Dammit all!" the kitsune yelled.

His eyes started spinning and soon two enclosed Sharingan eyes took the place of his slit ones. His chakra unconsciously leaked from the opening in the sky and he felt a great pull yank him from the subspace.

(Kushina and Masked man)

Kushina painfully watched as the beast that stood before her finished emerging from her stomach. If she had to choose between the pain of child birth and the intolerable pain she was in now, she would gladly take the former.

After Kurama finished forming outside the real world Kushina's body fell slowly to the floor.

The masked man turned his sights on the village behind him and began to walk away.

"And for my final act we shall destroy Konohagakure no Sato." repudiated the masked man.

Before he could start his second step a whispering voice pleaded with him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kushina huffed out.

The masked man turned to the bearer of the voice and saw it was the red headed jinchuuriki from earlier.

"Oh so your still alive? You Uzumaki's sure have a lot of stamina," he inquired. "No matter before I destroy that wretched village, I will kill you with the demon behind me WOMAN!" he yelled.

Kyuubi directed his attention to his previous jailor and poised his hands to strike Kushina.

Seconds before paw could smother the woman a yellow flash appeared before her and grabbed her body. He then reappeared at another sealing kunai behind kyuubi.

"Minato, Minato is that you? Are… the kids… o-ok?" Kushina rasped out.

Minato looked down at his wife and replied, "Yes they are in a safe place right now."

Kushina's breathing swallowed and she let out a whisper of, "thank goodness."

The red head gripped Minato's shirt and said "Minato you have to stop that masked man at all cost. He's g-going to obliterate Konoha."

Minato looked at the man and jumped away in a yellow burst.

"Ha, he flew away again" the mysterious stranger said.

(With Minato and Kushina)

Minato reappeared with Kushina and carried her next to Naruto. Her other two girls instinctively latched onto her arms and cuddled with her. Minato admitted to himself silently that if this wasn't a lift or death scenario then he would laugh at the cute scene.

"Kushi-chan please stay still… you must save your energy. I will be right back," Minato insisted.

Kushina pulled her baby closer to her and said "Please be safe."

Minato nodded and flew off again.

Kushina looked down at the tiny bodies next to her and murmured a nearly inaudible "Naruto."

* * *

(Minato hokage mountain)

For the fourth time tonight Minato appeared in a yellow flash. When he landed kyuubi directed his murderous visage onto the blond man meters away from him.

"So you noticed me. Give me your best shot fluffy!" he yelled.

Kurama glared and opened his mouth. A purple ball of swirling energy started gaining size from the numerous miniature balls around it. After about ten seconds the ball was the size of Hokage Mountain and kyuubi clamped his jaws over the orb of destruction.

"Oh shit" Minato cursed.

Kurama threw back his head and opened his mouth, causing the death ball to go flying at the man.

"Dammit I need more chakra to teleport something of this size" he thought.

Minato held his hands outward and the sealing kunai in his hands started to glow. When the ball was inches away from Minato it started to get sucked into a portal around his hands.

Hiruzen was watching the spectacle on a nearby roof and was amazed that Minato finally finished his jutsu.

'Wait were could he send a ball of that size' he questioned.

His question was answered when an explosion resonated miles away from the village.

Minato want to rest but the masked man appeared directly behind him. Minato slashed at him like a mad man and the kunai just went straight through him.

The masked man tried to suck Minato into his vortex but at the last second Minato teleported away.

(Empty forest)

Minato appeared in the forest just as the masked man rematerialized behind him. Minato jumped and gave a spinning aerial kick but it to just went through the stranger before him. As he descended from the air the masked man gave a punch that the Hokage was forced to dodge.

Minato back flipped away from the danger and accessed the situation.

'If I attack him, he'll just go intangible for a few seconds, and by my count his time limit is five seconds a piece. So if I fake him out with some space time Ninjutsu then he wont be able to dodge or go intangible in time.' Minato thought analyzing the masked man.

The robed stranger whipped his arms behind him as two chained shackles glistened in the moon light. Minato and the man both ran towards each other at the same time but as they approached closer and closer Minato took out a kunai and threw it at the mans face.

The mask became intangible as the kunai just passed right through him but he wasn't expecting the Hokage in front of him to vanish as he almost touched him. The man had pretty much zero chance to react to the high speed teleportation and he paid for it with a rasengan to the back, cutting his connection to the Kyuubi.

"So he severed my connection to the fur ball. No matter, I have accomplished phase one, now to wait until the requirements for phase two are met." he said to himself.

Minato dashed to the man behind the mask but as he was about to try his combo again the man's special distortion kicked in causing Minato to stop.

"It's been fun Minato Namikaze, but sadly our fun must come to an end. If you live tonight then by all means try and find me but I doubt you shall succeed," the man said vanishing into his wormhole.

Minato panted as the man escaped but then he turned his attention back to the malevolent chakra approximately 400 meters away from him. He sighed and flew off to the Kyuubi to see if he could seal the gargantuan beast into something but he just knew he wasn't going to like the next part.

* * *

(Kyuubi Zone)

Kurama was just released from Minato and he was even more pissed than when he was inside of Kushina.

"Damn that asshole Sarutobi. He poked me with that pole and rubbed my fur way to hard," he said. Then almost instantaneously his face contorted into a frown and he yelled out "That really infuriates me. Just for that this village will become a vacant lot," while a bijudama charged inside his mouth.

This particular bijudama was different. Instead of the normal purple it was pure black and considerably larger than usual.

Before kyuubi could finish his ritual Minato slammed Gamabunta right onto his back. This further pissed Kurama off and he prepared to fire the uncontrolled blast, however today just simply was not his day. The over grown bull frog slammed his ass on Kurama's mouth causing two things. One he smelt toad shit and two the bijudama collapsed inside his mouth causing the ball to explode.

"Dammit" he groaned.

Minato jumped off of Gamabunta while performing hand signs.

_Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji _ (Serpant, Horse, Rat, Ram)

Minato landed on the nine tails head and looked up to the third hokage.

"I'm sorry" he got out before a bright light enveloped him and the nine tails.

Minato appeared in his mansion and expeditiously grabbed Naruto and Kushina. Once he had a tight hold on the two he teleported just in time before Kurama smashed into his house.

He then reappeared seconds later and in a huff gently set Kushina and his three children down.

'Huff… dammit I'm… almost out… huff… of chakra… huff' he thought.

Minato looked at the due below him and asked them, "Are you ok?"

Kushina slowly woke up and nodded and Naruto like any good son giggled. Minato put on a smile at his sons antics but had to stop when life smacked him in the face.

"Minato-koi are you alright?" Kushina asked.

Minato looked to his right to see his wife lovingly looking at him.

"I will manage," he replied, "I must stop kyuubi. There are precious things that I must protect."

Kyuubi stalked towards his prey all while giving a shark like glare.

"I swear I will protect my precious things," Minato rambled. He prepared to start the reaper death seal but was stopped by Kushina's voice.

"Wait Minato, I can still stop him" she yelled. Chains popped from her back and entered the ground. They came from under Kurama and ensnared him body in a complex algorithm network. It was when Kushina saw he seals that he got an idea to try out on of his other seals.

"I can seal the nine tails back inside me and it will die with me," she said with tears.

"My only regret is…" she was cut off by Minato's determined voice.

"No Kushina, listen if you do that he will only reform to lay waste to Konoha again. I am going to seal half of him into Naruko, and half into Natsumi." he said.

Kushina looked shocked before reprimanding Minato's idiocy "Fool, sealing something so malevolent in a new born would only kill them. No at most the girls can only take under a quater why even say such stupidity."

Minato gave a light laugh and said "Kushina look at where are. If you haven't noticed this is the very clearing where I saved you. I am going to seal the Kyuubi in them with the **Half Talismans Seal**. That way with the Uzumaki healing and vitality will protect them and not only will they survive but they will be like a super ninjas."

Kushina looked at her girls and then Minato.

"Well while your plan is brilliant I still have to argue, the children needs a father figure." she yelled.

Minato looked downcast. He looked towards Kushina and then looked at Naruto, soon another idea struck him.

"Kushina you just helped me. I can use **THAT** jutsu to reenergize our vitality with pure chakra." Minato exclaimed.

Kushina was once again stunned by Minato's intellectual brilliance.

"That may actually work. That way we can both all of them, but what if you fail?" she questioned.

Minato looked at her and said, "I will wont."

Kushina nodded and looked back down to her babies. She hugged them tightly and kissed their foreheads.

Meanwhile kyuubi just got to Minato and Kushina and was about to strike, but the chains quickly tightened their hold on him and pulled him back down.

Minato just preparing the alter and he drew the last diagrams on the dirt. It was the same as a yin and yang circle but with multiple kanji some in black in and some in white ink

"Here goes" he yelled starting his long chain of hand signs.

_**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma-**__**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- : Hokage **__**Secret**__** Jutsu : Half Talismans Seal**_

_(Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ram, Dog, Serpent, Hare ,Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Bird, Ox, Horse,)_

The kanji started swirling around Naruko and Natsumi before snaking their way up to the Kyuubi who was completely powerless to move. The letters acted like a blade and cut into Kurama's stomach while pushing out two ethereal figures. The first was a black fox with nine tails and the second was a white fox with nine tails. The body of the Kyuubi disintegrated leaving nothing in his empty space, not even ash.

Soon the two chains of white and black were pulled down into the twin girls stomachs causing a white yang seal to appear on Naruko and a black yin seal to appear on Natsumi. With the Kyuubi gone the girls rested quietly as their father picked them and Kushina up at the same time.

Minato looked at the girls and gave a small smile. So far so good, Kushina was out like a light and he had a good thirty seconds before he ran out of chakra, and his body needed rest from chakra exhaustion.

"Now for the reenergizing seal" he yelled.

_Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Inu- Hand Clap: Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Half Life Rejuvenation _

The ceremonial alter rose up from the ground and the Uzumaki celestial god appeared before Minato. He nodded and pushed chakra into the kage and his wife certifying that they would live for a full lifetime.

"**Minato Namikaze, for your fortitude and sacrifice today I will not take your soul. You children need you and I can let this slide seeing as they are from the Uzumaki clan." **the god of death said.

Minato nodded and commanded the hands to stop feeding them chakra. After a few moments it did and Minato felt better than he ever was before.

"Thank you god of the Uzumaki, thank you" Minato said slowly.

A bright light enveloped the area and the kage fell asleep like his wife and children. The cloud of smoke surrounding the death god started swirling into Naruto's navel and then he vanished while silently giving a curse to the Namikaze family. The goo then encompassed Naruto's body and sank deep into his chakra network, changing him, making him into something different. What was he, well that's for later?

"**It's amazing" **the death god said looking at Naruto**, "he still has the Uzumaki chakra size and yet it feels calm and caressing like a Senju's. This boy is going to be strong. I can already tell that now, but Minato you fool you should know everything has a consequence, a price that must be paid. I'll get mine and oh little Naruto boy has caught the eye of that guy," **the god rambled**.**

Naruto turned to the right and went into a deep sleep. He would soon have many adversities to face.

After about ten minutes the barrier fell down and Sarutobi rushed inside it. When he arrived in the middle of the clearing he found a sleeping Minato and he saw the death god floating above four bodies. Sarutobi thought he slayed them but was waved off from the death god.

"**Before you ask no I didn't kill any of them. Minato and Kushina have sealed Kyuubi into their daughters and no I have come to collect my fee from little Naruto here. Don't worry he is safe from harm but tell Minato when he wakes up that well his family will never be the same" **the reaper explained.

This calmed Hiruzen down and he proceeded to call for anbu to take the Namikaze family to their personal mansion.

Just as he was getting ready to call for help Minato mumbled 'don touch my ramen' which caused Kushina to roll over and hit him in the head while moaning 'ramen good.'

Hiruzen sweat dropped at his predecessor's antics and huffed out in annoyance. " Minato you and your family are one of a kind I swear," he said to himself

"That Minato… always staying one step ahead. Still I have to give him props, this boy will be strong and he will save this world," Sarutobi rambled.

Naruto smiled in his sleep and the third hokage picked him up. The anbu back up arrived and the all picked up the Namikaze's to jump them over to their home.

"Now let's get you to your nice warm home young one." he said walking away.

* * *

(Time skip Week)

Minato was busy taking care of his three children and he found that task to be nearly impossible alone. Kushina would change a diaper and then he would feed another. One wanted milk, and another needed a new diaper. Once started crying and the other two started cry. Ugh it was endless and Minato was exhausted from his trouble.

Kushina was no better sitting on the couch nursing Naruko back to sleep as Natsumi and Naruto slept in the baby crib. After thirty grueling minutes the child in her arms finally ceased crying and now she put to little girl next to her brother and sister causing all three so huddle together.

Just as Minato was about to plop down next to Kushina a poof of smoke appeared in front of them and out of the smog appeared the legendary pervert Jiraiya.

Kushina would have cursed him out if that long and annoying entrance he did woke up her children but luckily for them the children were too tired to cry. As Jiraiya began to feel comfortable Minato and Kushina really wanted to rid themselves of him so they could enjoy the very little break.

"Uh sensei, it's great to see you and all but exactly why are you here?" Minato asked Jiraiya while rubbing his blond hair sheepishly. Jiraiya looked surprised at the sudden sharpness in his voice but he decided not to drag out this little reunion any longer. His voice immediately grew solemn for what he wanted to tell Minato and Kushina.

"It changed again," he said sagely.

Minato tiredly rose his left eye and looked at his long time sensei.

"What changed exactly?" Minato asked with Kushina looking up also wondering what changed in this so called prophecy. Just as she was about to add her own question Jiraiya beat her to the punch by answering by telling them the riddle that the toads told him.

"Two warriors will one day arise and save the ninja world yet also they hold the potential to destroy it. These children shall have one key difference, one's energy is considered black and the other is white. One shall be born a little before the other and both are of the same gender. These two warriors will come from two strong clans yet against all odds thrown at them they will surely make the ultimately right choice. Both have some amazing heritage and also some amazing entity backing them up, and the will be trained at the same time.

Minato went wide eyed while Kushina looked at the baby crib in front of them. In short the two of them came to the same conclusion as each other. They couldn't possibly be wrong, right? Two parents cant possibly muck up a clearly obvious prophecy such as this one.

"It's the girls isn't it?" Kushina said more than she asked.

Jiraiya just turned her way and nodded his head in agreement. "I believe it's fairly obvious, since Naruto isn't a girl. So I believe in order to maximize their strength to save the world you may need to put off Naruto's training in order to attend to the two saviors," he said.

Kushina started to glare darkly at the perverted sage but Minato put a hand on her and told her his reasoning. "Now, kushi-hime wait a minute. If we train them then we can always come back later and train Naruto, think about it they are obviously the saviors." the blond kage said.

Kushina couldn't argue with either of their logics, and as it seem Naruto would still get training, just not when the twins would. Hopefully the boy would forgive them, sigh. Yeah hopefully.

Kushina took on last look at her son and made a decision that would start the prophecy of chosen hero's. It was said this very prophecy was given to the sage of six paths and now it would start right here. This chain of events would not only affect the ninja world but also everything with two eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth.

"Ok, lets do it." Kushina said with a new resolve. After all wouldn't you rather be known for training hero's than training nobodies.

Baby Naruto let a tear drop down his eye. It was as if by divine intervention they were telling the adults that they should reconsider this descision.

Ah, oh well this way is better. We get to see more blood.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto has gone through a real hell these last 4 years. Nearly forgotten for most things, blamed for prejudice and hey you might as well call him an indentured servant. The family has a debt to pay right, well they will pay it but not before Naruto does. Hope this decision doesn't give him dark thoughts. **

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**

**Jutsu Library**

**In this library we give you three things. The jutsu hand signs, the jutsu description, and jutsu name.**

**First you must know the 12 hand signs in Japanese, because I do all my hand sign dialogue in Japanese.**

**They are:**

**Dragon, Tatsu- **

**Rat, Ne- **

**Ram, Hitsuji-**

**Dog, Inu-**

**Serpent, Mi-**

**Hare, U-**

**Boar, I-**

**Tiger, Tora-**

**Monkey, Saru-**

**Bird, Tori-**

**Ox, Ushi-**

**Horse, Uma**

**Hokage Secret Jutsu: Half Talismans Seal**

**Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- Tatsu- Ne- Hitsuji- Inu- Mi- U- I- Tora- Saru- Tori- Ushi- Uma- **

**Found in the scroll of sealing. This jutsu allows the user to die but seal the consciousness into a portable object. Usually a conciocron. When the object is inserted into a holocron the consciousness can talk to whoever puts it in. The user becomes a holographic projection that cannot be harmed. No known way to reverse technique.**

**Flying Raijin Jutsu:**

**Mi- Uma- Ne- Hitsuji**

**Allow user to teleport instantaneously to any spot marked with special summoning seal. The jutsu has speed relative to the speed of light and the only known ways of stopping it are removing the seal yets so far none have achieved this.**

**Uzumaki Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal: Half Life Rejuvenation **

**Mi- I- Hitsuji- U- Inu- Ne- Tori- Inu- Hand Clap **

**Jutsu summons the Uzumaki god shinigami. Jutsu is known to take the soul of the caster after use so you only get one shot. The jutsu can take the soul of another object and seal it into anything they want. To remove caster from the shinigami you need special Uzumaki mask and to cut the shinigami.**


	2. Fate of Judgment

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Lets just sat the entity he meets has other plans for him so now lets follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Kushina took on last look at her son and made a decision that would start the prophecy of chosen hero's. It was said this very prophecy was given to the sage of six paths and now it would start right here. This chain of events would not only affect the ninja world but also everything with two eyes, ears, a nose and a mouth._

"_Ok, lets do it." Kushina said with a new resolve. After all wouldn't you rather be known for training hero's than training nobodies._

_Baby Naruto let a tear drop down his eye. It was as if by divine intervention they were telling the adults that they should reconsider this decision._

_Ah, oh well this way is better. We get to see more blood._

* * *

**Story Start**

Today is a special day. Yes it is the fifth anniversary of the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat, and yes it is also the day of the Kyuubi festival; though those aren't the reasons why today was so special. No, today is special because it is the Uzumaki- Namikaze twins Naruko and Natsumi's birthday. Literally everyone in Konoha knows of today and they all try their best to give the twins gift, but if you didn't catch the princesses outside on their festival walk or you weren't on the parties guest list, then guess what you don't get the pleasure of giving them a present.

So on today many ask, who is this foreign boy that is always seen with the Namikaze family. Some try to friend him to get close to the family, and some just wish they were him but neither of those actions work. This child, this blond haired, blue eyed boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze, Naruko and Natsumi's identical triplet brother. Some say he was just a no name that dresses up like the family to get on their good side but so far none know the true story.

Ever since Jiraiya and Minato made a public announcement about Naruko and Natsumi being the children of legend no one even knows a shred of evidence as to who this blond bastard is.

Naruto slowly walked behind his family with his head down. This is the second year he can remember not getting any recognition on his own birthday. Nope just a happy birthday Naruto from his mother and father. They didn't even call him son, but that's not the worst part. No it gets better. When his sisters get thousands of gifts, guess how many he gets. You could say that since he was the oldest he must then get twice as many, right; well no that's wrong. No you can count on your fingers how many presents he get.

The number is 2. One is from his dad and one is from his mom, and this something his sisters capitalize on. They usually end up saying this,' Ha, Naruto-ni baka, I told you, you aren't special.' That comment comes from Naruko while Natsumi the red headed one that tries to somewhat be friendly makes it worse. She'll say, 'Sorry, Naruto-ni kun but I guess you'll have to try again next year. Maybe then people will think you're special.'

Yup life was great. Chores, barely getting leftovers, being the most punished because your sister blames stuff on you, yeah that's the life. You really couldn't ask for a better one.

'Doesn't matter if I did ask because no one is going to grant it,' Naruto thought to himself as he walked forward with his head down. Since he wasn't really watching where he was going at the moment he crashed into a man who was running after his pet dog. On impact Naruto fell backwards and Minato and Kushina turned around to see their oldest on the ground.

Kushina being a mother rushed to her downed son and tried to deduce if he was ok. Naruto knew not to cry, since he found out the crying wouldn't make it any better. Minato finding out that his son was fine turned to the merchant, one Wisabi Biskue stopped and apologized frequently.

"Hey, don't just stand there take out your check book and offer to pay for my son's yukata, that thing was very expensive." Minato said glaring daggers at the man. The poor merchant gulped and nodded earnestly seeing the dirty yukata.

"I'm terribly sorry for hitting this child, lord fourth. Of course I will pay for all the cleaning and damages for the yukata and then I will send you another one as compensation." He said pleadingly but inside he was freaking out.

'I just hit a boy, and not any boy the fourth Hokage's supposed son,' he thought sweating bullets. People all around were having similar thoughts, many questioning if the boy was legitimately the fourths son. Many saw the resemblance and were shocked at the identity of the boy. He wasn't well known so he mustn't be that special.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off while his mother stared at him to see if he was fine. Finding he was she smiled but then she heard a snicker behind her which later turned into full blown laughter.

"Haha, look at Naruto-ni!" Naruko said with Natsumi joining in the laugh. People all around joined in as well to get on the twins good side while Naruto felt an invisible tear snake from his eyes. Kushina not really being such a great judge of character heard his hollow laugh and genuinely thought it was one of joy. The laughter subsided and the family walked off with Minato question Naruto on what was going on.

"Hey, Naruto how did you hit him, were you not looking where you were going?" Minato asked in a 'fatherly' tone.

Naruto looked over to the man he calls father and answered his question truthfully. "No father, I was lost in my own thought so I wasn't exactly paying attention to the road," Naruto said.

Minato thought he was at the point where he could joke around with his son so he did. "Well then runt, next time look where you're going or are you going to pay for a 100,000 ryo yukata that the man from before can't possibly afford." Minato said with a tone that meant trouble.

Naruto couldn't sense the joke so he did the one thing his dad said he didn't like seeing him do. A stray tear dropped from his face and he said, "No, I'm sorry father," but it was too late. The tear hit the floor and Minato glared at Naruto getting serious.

"What have I told you about crying," Minato demanded seeing his eldest son let loose the water works. Kushina was too far ahead to notice what was going on and come to Naruto's rescue and his sisters were in the same predicament.

"You said- huff- you don't like seeing your oldest son- huff- cry. That I half to –huff- stay strong to protect my sisters," Naruto said breathing in from strained intervals. Minato had enough of the water works and he got pissed at Naruto.

"Look stop crying or you'll be in your room for a week again," Minato said frowning at Naruto. By now Naruto couldn't control his tears and they kept sliding making Minato madder. "Ok, since you don't want to stop you're in your room for the rest of the night so don't come down stairs for you birthday. Keep at it and you won't get any resents to," Minato yelled. Kushina turned around just to see Naruto cry out a no to his father and his tears automatically stop.

"Come on dad please, I don't like going to my room," Naruto said tugging on the man's yukata but Minato wouldn't have it. Kushina tried to come to Naruto's rescue but it the damage was already done.

"Dear, don't you think you're being too rough on him, he isn't as resilient as Naruko or Natsumi," she said making Naruto's inner turmoil boil over to a new point. Minato looked at Kushina and sighed while putting his foot down. "Kushi-chan, if he is the oldest and my only son he needs to learn to toughen up. Ahh the boy will get over it in about a week," Minato said walking off with Natsumi. The girl gave Naruto a sad smile as he continually wept tears.

Kushina stood Naruto up and took his hand before not long after she let go feeling him slightly tug away from him. She took this as a sign that he was good so she walked forward leaving Naruto and Naruko to their own devices.

"See, I told you Naruto," she said rubbing ionized salt coated in lemon juice in his wounds, "Not! Special!" she said making Naruto start to break.

She walked ahead and Naruto just stood there staring at his family as one of his latent tears dripped from his face. Unknown to Naruto these would be some of the last tears to ever grace his face, for after today he would be a different boy. Let's just hope this change is for the better.

* * *

(Later that night)

Minato felt kind of bad for how he had treated Naruto earlier so he decided to end his punishment early and let him go down to the party, but unknown to him this would only serve to make things worse. Naruto sat in a corner alone and reading a picture book while Naruko and Natsumi went around and conversed with their friends. These friends where asking who was the blond boy always around them.

'Seriously, how could you not think this was our brother,' thought Natsumi as she explained that Naruto was her brother again. This just lead them to thinking that he wasn't anything special and though Natsumi didn't want to she agreed Naruto wasn't all that special either.

Time passed and eventually it was time to get presents. Naruko was nearing the hundreds while Naruko just reached her eighty seventh box for her. Minato seeing Naruto look down decided to give him his present. Naruto shocked seeing his father in front of him saw he had a box wrapped up and giving it to him. Naruto told his father thank you as he ripped the paper open to find another box. He opened it excitedly only to see that it was a stupid toad shaped wallet. Naruto being the grateful child he was told his father thank you even though he thought the gift was absolutely lousy.

Kushina came up after him and gave him a slightly bigger box and Naruto unwrapped this one with slightly more gusto. Her gifts did always seem better than his dads anyways. As Naruto got to the box he noticed it was the same size as the one his dad got him. Fearing the worst Naruto opened it hoping for something different only to sigh in his head at the sheer ludicrousness of his mom. It was the exact same frog wallet, but the only difference was this one had a few ryo bills inside of it. Naruto closed his eyes and did his notorious big fake grin while thanking his mom.

In honesty Naruto thought both gifts to be last minute gifts and actually he was slightly wrong, no try last second. They literally bought those at the same stand while they were out walking not noticing they both bought the same thing. The only difference was Kushina put a bit more thought into hers stuffing a meager amount of money inside of it.

'Great another rotten year of me not being special enough,' Naruto thought with his inner turmoil raising into critical levels. Just one slight push in the wrong direction and he would snap. 'Well at least I'm still the heir to both clans, at least they can't take away my birthright. I can finally start training next year as my right. If they did take it though well I don't really know what I'd do,' Naruto thought.

"Everyone I have a very special gift that goes for both of my dear daughters, the saviors of this world," Minato said with everyone cheering before letting it die down as he went up to his two girls. He put on two familiar rings one on each girl's finger. Naruto wondered why those rings looked so familiar but his question was answered by Minato's next announcement.

"I give you Naruko the sole heir to the Namikaze clan, and Natsumi the heir to the Uzumaki family," Minato said with loud cheering and the crowd broke out in screams. Kushina herself was extremely proud; in fact she was too proud so she forgot her oldest child who was in the corner wide eyed.

'Those were mine. He… he told me that only I can be the heir since I was the oldest and it was my birthright. My birthright, my line, my right of age and mine alone. So why… why did he just give it to my sisters," Naruto thought tearing up slowly. He suddenly heard many voices in his head at the same time pushing his grief higher.

'Kill yourself boy, your father doesn't love you. Ha see boy your mother hates you. You are a failure, you're not special. Hmph even in your own parent's eyes you are nothing, a nobody. Go one stick yourself in the heart, jump off a cliff. Yeah that's right jump off a cliff and join the other world your parents said all dead people go to,' the voices said continuously.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he ran out the side door of the house that was left open. He ran right past the guards and up to the Hokage face mountain. He kept going, he couldn't look back now. If he did he was sure something bad would happen to him, though being four he didn't question running with his head down and tears in his eyes. He just kept going until he was knocked unconscious by a couple of low tree branches. He would stay sprawled out like that until morning time.

* * *

(8 am)

Naruto woke up and looked around. He saw that he was in his special play ground as he called it. Here he would come every morning at around 7 am to about 9 am before one of his parents found him and told him not to leave without permission. It was his birthday yesterday and as a five year old he would be off the hook for the rest of the day. Then however he was reminded of yesterday's events and those same voices came back.

'Why stay boy, you're practically dead to them. Just jump off the cliff ahead of you and be done with it,' they said making Naruto edge towards the cliff. He looked over it and shook his head trying to boost his will but it just wouldn't be.

"As much as I don't like my predicament I don't want to die. I can still get my parents to acknowledge me as special." Naruto thought to himself. He was doing good fighting the urges but the voice came back and this time driving him insane to just end his suffering. He was too far gone already, and he soon realized if he did die nobody would really miss him. They'd grieve for a day and then after a while they'd get over it.

'See you're thinking it so it must be true. Why don't you just jump, that way you can see if your father and mother really care,' it said causing Naruto to cry a few tears at the truth behind the words.

Nobody would miss him, a nobody; so by jumping he would just free himself from his restrictive cage and be done with it. God it would be so easy, all he had to day was take a step further and then it would all be over. Just one step and no more blaming him unjustly, or stupid week long punishments.

As Naruto's depression sky rocketed he started putting one foot forward subconsciously and soon he would lose his balance and fall forward. Just as his mental barriers had weakened enough for him to go through with it the ground below him loosely fell apart making Naruto and part of the cliff fall down the back side of the kage stone mountain and into a strange ravine.

'I'm falling, am I going to die,' Naruto thought as he fell through the ground and closer to the ground. Just as his body was surely going to splatter against the hard granite flooring some godly force stopped his fall causing Naruto to open his eyes. 'I fell from up high, so am I dead, well I'm not touching the ground so maybe I've become a ghost?' he thought to himself.

Naruto looked and noticed he wasn't able to see through his skin like the transparent ghosts in his story books. 'Ok not a ghost, and probably not dead, so why haven't I hit the floor yet?' Naruto asked himself looking up at what was stopping his fall. The answer was amazing and Naruto knew that whatever this entity, whatever this being was that was holding him was some kind of other worldly force. Naruto could almost feel the aura that the entity exuded and he was sure that this being was super powerful.

The being holding Naruto was ghastly in appearance like the shinigami years ago, yet strangely it looks nothing like him. Where were the purple horns? Where was that pale purple face that reeked of death? This being surely didn't have them. No in fact this being glowed a bright blue and had no definite body. For eyes it had two azure glowing pools of light that had a radiance that could attract any being into them. You couldn't really see in the cave but the being didn't have a head, in fact it looked like it was wearing a hood that only showed its eyes. The body was the same way as the entity floated above the ground. He was holding Naruto with a strange blue arm that you could see through yet you couldn't. All over the body of this being were trillions, upon quadrillions of lights floating around in no particular fashion. The entity touched Naruto's head with his other arm and instantly Naruto went wide eyed.

"Wow, I get it now!" Naruto said jumping out of the semi massive blue hand.

"You're… you're the thing responsible for it all. You're like… you're god aren't you. You are the creator," Naruto said seeing the entity do a semi nod. It then snapped the two blue fingers attached to the arm that used to be holding Naruto. Around Naruto and the entity the cave lit up and he saw, well he saw the universe but he didn't know it yet.

"Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto, I am a being of many names, Allah, Buddah, Jacob, Elloheim, Kami, Father, and even God. You may call me the name I give myself, call me the creator," the entity said in a voice that was neither masculine nor feminine. Naruto could only nod dumbly as he stared at the reason he and everything in existence was here.

"Naruto, my boy I have just finished watching you're small life and I want you to know that despite you're parents and everyone else you are special. You just don't know it yet, but you will. You are one of the children of prophecy," the creator said causing Naruto to have a mini heart attack at this revelation. The being of creation said he was the chosen child, well that was amazing.

"Listen my boy, for I must leave to go to another matter after this. You are special and this room you see before you is called Alpha Prime A, or as your people know it, this is the universe," the creator said making Naruto go wide eyed. Those lights before, they weren't ordinary lights, they were stars. The creator was literally the walking universe, but if he was what would happen if Naruto hit a star.

As Naruto tried to touch a star, not knowing that it was the very sun in the sky the creator stopped him. "I wouldn't do that my boy. That's you're sun. Put it out, and I won't be able to recreate another for a while, so you'll unknowing doom everyone," the creator said stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"As I said earlier you are special, how do you think you unconsciously found me. Who do you think made the Uzumaki god, who do you think made him tell you to go to the cliff. It was I, the creator and now it is time to give you your belated birthday gift," the entity said causing Naruto to slightly cry.

"Child do not cry. It pains me to see my own creation in such sadness and I'm sorry for how things are going so far, but I'm here to make your stronger because it is going to get a whole lot worse," the creator said while Naruto stopped crying and looked down. Naruto was reeled into a hug by two glowing blue arms that comforted him giving him serene thoughts.

"Now my child, before I go here take my hand, and I shall bestow upon you my wonders. You shall receive the powers that belong to a now extinct warrior race. As you're birthright and as you're free gift as savior of the world, I shall bestow upon you a special skill that will unlock deep inside you in time. I'm very sure you will get training today just like your significant other, in fact the training just arrived in Konoha. I must go to the other savior, please hurry," the creator said holding out the blue glowing hand.

Naruto took his hand and fainted as an influx of information hit him. He saw several men and women dressed in black shihakusho wielding swords with massive power. These blades used and energy unlike chakra but Naruto was sure when he used it they would radiate with pure chakra. He saw them all fighting giant monsters with white mask but one word that most of them said stuck out to him.

'What's a BANKAI?' he thought falling fast asleep.

"Yes sleep my child for you will need your energy to save the world. You now have the power to create, I hope you can use it to save the world, because it is going to get a lot tougher from here on out. Better hurry to the other savior, but first let me drop Naruto boy off on the surface," the creator thought floating up with Naruto sleeping in the two glowing arms.

As he set Naruto down a strange sword appeared behind him making the creator sigh.

"And now it begins huh. Well I hope this is enough to stave off that evil, or else my entire creation, my universe is done for. For now I need to head off to the second savior and bestow upon them their birthright even though they will end up taking a darker path in life," the creator said with a sigh.

With that the being just vanished into nothingness and Naruto slowly awoke to see a pair of unfamiliar sandals standing over him. His shakily looked up to see a greying elderly man wearing samurai armor look at him. Naruto smirked before letting darkness embrace him again and the old man gazed at Naruto.

'This kid, where did he come from? All evidence says he just came from that gorge, could he be the one that fortune teller told me to teach. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and I meet him by a strange gorge, maybe I shall train him,' the man though while leaning Naruto against a tree and setting up a place to make some outdoor tea.

* * *

(With the creator, other chosen savoir)

"But, why, why choose me… why not my other sibling? Why am I destined to save the world," a voice said standing behind the creator. The creator itself was now red a compliment the aura of the person in front of him.

"You were made because of the need. That need was the one to eradicate you ancestor before she can come back and destroy the world, you must or it will be the end. Listen my child, take my hand and I shall bestow upon you all the power you will ever need. I know you will walk a dark path but be sure to protect your significant other ok. You two are my last resort to stop her," the entity said reaching out with a red arm.

The person in front of the entity contemplated before taking the beings hand and they were filled with knowledge the previously didn't have.

People were moving the elements as if they were one with them. Four races of people that desperately needed to unite under one banner and yet they did eventually. They breathed fire like most ninja do, they willed water, made the very earth crumble, even made the air subject to their will. Yet one of these stuck out to the person. This person could do it all and probably more. 'What's an avatar?' the person said falling out.

The entity caught his other child before they could hit the cold hard tatami mat. The creator laid them down gently and spoke.

"Now be good my child for now you have been bestowed a gift just like your helper. One has with shape manipulation that puts all others to shame, and the other has elemental manipulation that even the gods couldn't dream of. You two are my pride and joy, my children now go and follow your own paths. Though you may both end up hating your place of origins and even your deepest origins you shall come to accept them and in due time forgive them but for now my angels rest and I shall take care of thee until it's your turn to take care of something for me," the creator said vanishing from the child's room.

Just what is going on?

Why is the creator of even the gods doing these things, and what are those threats the chosen two must deal with? One thing is for certain things will definitely get tougher from here on out.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto woke up to the smell of Jasmin tea with a hint of honeydew. He looked around and noticed the elderly samurai man from before sitting in front of him sipping tea, with his eyes closed. 'Strange' Naruto thought before trying to slip away, however the man spoke without even opening his eyes. He could tell by the change in Naruto's breathing that the boy had awakened.

"And where are you going my young friend. Do you not wish to drink your cup of tea," the man said speaking to Naruto.

The blond whirled around to see the man still sitting with his eyes closed so he thought he was talking to himself. With that in mind Naruto tried to leave again only for the man to stop him once again this time with the same verbal request fro before.

"Are, you sure you don't want any tea my blond friend. From seeing you earlier expression you seemed in a troubled emotional state, tea will calm your mind," the man said speaking directly to Naruto. "The tea is directly to the right of you, take a sip and let the energy with in you flow peacefully," the man said once again.

Naruto was stunned thinking the man was blind but he was proven wrong when the stranger opened his left eye and looked before closing it again. Naruto sensed that the man was very wise so he did as asked and took a sip from the tea. As he did he could quite literally feel a weight leave his mind and chest and he relaxed.

"Ahh, see tea makes it better. My young friend I have a question for you, well actually two and I will ask them one at a time. Is this ok?" he said while taking a slow sip of his own tea.

"Sure… yeah I'm ok with that mister..." Naruto said leaving it out for the man to finish.

"Please lad, call me Mifune" he said making Naruto relax.

"So Mifune-san, what would you like to ask me?" Naruto asked him trying to see if this guy was some kind of rapist or something, because if he was his mother taught him to run and loudly scream for help.

"First I will ask you a personal question blond child, would your name happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?" Mifune asked trying to see if that fortune teller was correct. Naruto looked at Mifune skeptically before nodding which Mifune smiled at.

"Good, and assuming you came from out of that gorge did you have that sword before you went down there?" causing Naruto to go wide eyed. 'What sword?" he thought looking around surprised to see a weapon like that leaning on a tree next to him. Naruto was genuinely shocked as he didn't have anything to say on that.

"You don't need to answer any more Uzumaki-san I have my answer, but now answer me another question. Would you like me to train you in the way of not only the sword but also the scrolls left inside of the sleeve of your shirt?" Mifune asked seeing Naruto look and grab the scroll too.

'What this Uchū-ken and Uchū no Mai,' Naruto thought. (Universe fist, and Dance of the Universe)

Naruto thought over the question and realized that the creator must have slipped him the sword and scrolls seeing that they were all universe themed. Question was why, but then he realized that I was simply because he needed to save the world. So with that Naruto knew, his parents wouldn't be training him anytime soon since he was no longer the heir and he couldn't really learn sword techniques alone, plus he had nowhere to train without prying eyes. Yup he made up his mind.

"Mifune sensei, I thank you for this humble opportunity. When may we begin?" Naruto asked seeing his sensei nudge him towards a slip of paper that a strange seal on it. 'Teleport'

"Naruto-san, around the world in the various countries there are a few of these teleport slips of paper that high class individuals such as myself use to travel long distance in short time. Today I will help you unlock you're chakra and then you shall learn to push it into this papwer so you can teleport to and from the iron country without any suspicion. For now let's begin lesson one," Mifune said sitting down in a meditative pose.

"Chakra, is the essence, that all living things give off constantly no matter what. So guess what everything living, you, me, the tree's, even that colony of ants behind you possess chakra and it grows with experience and time. Today's lesson is a basic ninja and samurai skill and that is drawing out your chakra and learning to direct it into these twelve hand signs." Mifune said while Naruto felt something appear and he felt Mifune's power.

"It is impressive you can still stand with the amount of chakra I'm putting out but I am only putting out about five percent. Now watch closely these are the twelve hand signs and how to draw out chakra. Most beginners form the ram sign and then try to feel a pull in their gut but with experience you will no longer need to do this so now you try," Mifune said showing Naruto the ram sign. Naruto accidently put his left hand above his right, but Mifune quickly corrected him and Naruto concentrated deep with in him.

He felt a massive pull and the a calming yet strongly embracive aura extrude from himself.

"This boy, in one try not only unlocked it but…" Mifune gaped as he felt Naruto get closer and closer to calling out his chakra and Mifune could honestly say his energy had a very comforting feeling to it.

* * *

(With Sasuke Uchiha 2 hours later)

"Now Sasuke, since you did so well unlocking your chakra and since you have so great control I think I shall teach you your first technique. Call it the Uchiha rite of passage if you will but mastering this technique will let you earn the ability to wear our insignia proudly on your back. Watch for I shall demonstrate once and then my little brother I want you to try," a raven haired teen said while his brown haired father stood quietly behind him.

The child Sasuke nodded seeing his brother go through several hand seals at a pace slow enough for Sasuke to follow. Though it wasn't his fast speed nor did he put much chakra into his jutsu, the result was still amazing.

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora: Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Itachi inhaled a large gallon of air before building up the chakra in his chest for an amazing burst of energy, then using fire manipulation he pushed the flame chakra in his throat before igniting it at the top of his throat. Sasuke watched as his brother exhaled a flame the size of a desk. The continuous flame kept going until Itachi cut his chakra flow ending the technique.

"Now don't get upset if you mess up the…" Itachi's words died in his mouth when he saw what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke flew through hand seals before stopping on Tora. The speed was easily high genin borderline chunnin speed, and that deadly accuracy, Itachi just knew his brother would pull the jutsu off when he saw that.

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora: Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Sasuke's fire ball was significantly bigger than Itachi's kid size flame ball. Though Itachi only put 1 /10 of his chakra into the attack it still paled as he sensed that Sasuke put the exact same amount as him into the fire ball. He knew Sasuke had 1 third the chakra he did so Sasuke only put a third of his strength into the attack. Still the result was amazing, Sasuke spat out a house sized fireball which made Itachi's seem like the moon compared to the earth.

Fugaku Uchiha whom was both of the brothers' father was not only impressed but stunned that his younger son was so in tune with fire manipulation to that degree. Sure there was pretty much no shape manipulation to the fireball jutsu but still the fact that a five year old can put 1/3 his own strength into an attack and it be significantly bigger than his oldest was amazing. This boy was a prodigy, and he was shaping up to be better than Itachi.

Sasuke cut the flow of chakra to his attack and the jutsu ended with him huffing out in exhaustion, a small wisp of smoke coming from his mouth as he gathered his strength again.

"Sasuke that was amazing, you definitely mastered…" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke's hand going up.

"No nii-san as you can see my control was deplorable, I put more chakra in than I wanted so my ball came out bigger than yours. No I suspect in two more tries I will master this technique," Sasuke said analyzing his faults. Itachi's eyes went up in surprise. He easily pointed out his own mistakes, and they were all the same ones Itachi himself was going to say. Fugaku to was impressed but his amazement rose when he saw his boy going for the hand seals again.

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora: Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

This time Sasuke put in the correct amount of chakra and he breathed out a ball of chakra that was slightly bigger than Itachi's. '1/6 this time, he mastered a C rank jutsu in two tries,' Itachi thought while Fugaku two was seeing money bags and mission scrolls in his eyes. This boy would surely bring the Uchiha back to the pinnacle of its life cycle and he could even help in the revolt. These dark thoughts laced Fugaku's mind unaware of the events to unfold in 3 years.

Sasuke this time got a feel for his chakra before gathering it just like he did the previous two times. His control shot up rapidly so of course now the need for seals has become almost moot. With that in mind Sasuke carefully shaped his chakra before igniting it at the top of his throat. He then inhaled life sustaining oxygen before getting ready to exhale. Itachi and Fugaku had miniature heart attacks at what Sasuke was doing but for Fugaku he soon saw more money and mission scrolls.

**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu**

Sasuke exhaled a fireball that was slightly smaller than Itachi's first one yet this one had more flare and heat to it. Itachi fainted while Fugaku gave a hearty laugh. Oh yes his plans would be perfect, all he need do is corrupt Sasuke's mind and he has a mini weapon that can demand what he needs done.

Sasuke cut the flow of chakra to his technique before falling back while thinking. 'Is this the extent of my power? No it's not I need to refine it and improve my control, and then I will make my dreams come true,' Sasuke thought to himself. Fugaku caught his younger son before he hit the ground and held him while going over to his oldest.

He never saw the air slightly distort behind him nor did he see the dainty black fog the seemed to vanish like cotton candy.

* * *

(Naruto 10 minutes later)

Naruto had trained for a while and well his control of his chakra was not where he wanted it to be, but strangely he felt very in tune with his chakra but he summed it up to it being extra weak. That was not the case as he soon realized he was doing things that he heard ninja and eve Mifune-sensei say were nearly impossible. His shape manipulation was amazing for anyone, especially a kid his age who just unlock his chakra that day.

Naruto just finished using his chakra to spell out his name. His chakra had a slight green tint to it as Naruto wrote his name but it soon went back to its default blue. Naruto's name shone brightly above Mifune's head and Naruto laughed as his teachers mouth just went lower and lower.

"This kid is so young, yet he can do shape manipulation like he's had years of practice. Man I just know he's the one I'm supposed to train. Well at least he cant send chakra into the tag, that way we can work on his control back in the iron country. All he has to do is hide a tag in his room and poof easy access to and fro each place." Mifune thought seeing his pupil play around with his chakra.

"Ok Naruto, that's enough for today. Rest up and tomorrow remember what I told you. At nine on the dot push chakra into the slip of paper and it will teleport you to the iron country for more training. If your parents ask just tell them you are playing for a while and if they don't believe you the seal has a sensor that tells when foreign chakra is entering your room. We can just send you back and boom no suspicion. Now remember we go from nine to seven got it," Mifune said packing up his tea kit.

"Yes Mifune sensei, got you loud and clear. I shall see you tomorrow," Naruto said picking up his blade. He was going to take it and the scrolls home but Mifune stopped him.

"Wait Naruto, I know you just got the sword and scrolls but let me take them. You may get mad but I have a good reason. See if your parents see you with them they will ask questions and you don't want that do you," Mifune said seeing Naruto sahke his head.

"Good, don't worry you have my word as a samurai that nothing bad shall happen to your scrolls or your sword and I promise no one other than you shall ever view the scroll," Mifune said bowing to Naruto. Naruto bowed back to his sensei before looking at the sun. Mifune taught him to read to time of day just off of the location of the sun and Naruto approximated that it was 10: 20. Yup his parents were going to be mad.

"Bye Mifune sensei, see you tomorrow," Naruto said running off with the tag I his hand. As he went over the horizon Mifune quietly thought to himself.

'That boy, he will change the ninja world. I just know it will be in a good way,' he thought before pushing chakra into the tag and teleporting to the iron country.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto has been learning from Mifune and Sasuke from his family. The two children both will reach their objects but just what are they. Another thing, why does Naruto have a strange cat? **

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**


	3. Training the Legend: Naruto's Growth

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Lets just sat the entity he meets has other plans for him so now lets follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

* * *

**Last Time**

"_Ok Naruto, that's enough for today. Rest up and tomorrow remember what I told you. At nine on the dot push chakra into the slip of paper and it will teleport you to the iron country for more training. If your parents ask just tell them you are playing for a while and if they don't believe you the seal has a sensor that tells when foreign chakra is entering your room. We can just send you back and boom no suspicion. Now remember we go from nine to seven got it," Mifune said packing up his tea kit._

"_Yes Mifune sensei, got you loud and clear. I shall see you tomorrow," Naruto said picking up his blade. He was going to take it and the scrolls home but Mifune stopped him._

"_Wait Naruto, I know you just got the sword and scrolls but let me take them. You may get mad but I have a good reason. See if your parents see you with them they will ask questions and you don't want that do you," Mifune said seeing Naruto sahke his head._

"_Good, don't worry you have my word as a samurai that nothing bad shall happen to your scrolls or your sword and I promise no one other than you shall ever view the scroll," Mifune said bowing to Naruto. Naruto bowed back to his sensei before looking at the sun. Mifune taught him to read to time of day just off of the location of the sun and Naruto approximated that it was 10: 20. Yup his parents were going to be mad._

"_Bye Mifune sensei, see you tomorrow," Naruto said running off with the tag I his hand. As he went over the horizon Mifune quietly thought to himself._

'_That boy, he will change the ninja world. I just know it will be in a good way,' he thought before pushing chakra into the tag and teleporting to the iron country._

* * *

**Story Start- Two Years Later Naruto Age 7**

For the last two years many things have happened around the ninja world and also the real world. The iron country became strictly neutral, to the rest of the world, kumo tried another attempt to get an Uzumaki but failed miserably. But that's not all, in Konoha specifically some very bad things, or good from a certain perspective have happened.

These last two years, the Namikaze Uzumaki triplets all started the academy, their daughters more specifically got more training from their parents while Naruto was left to his own devices. Naruto would however not just lay down like a dog and give up, no he has been spending these last two years going to and fro the iron country for sword training and fighting training. He has almost become an expert in his style but, well it always wasn't like that.

**(Flash Back)**

A panting Naruto sat and Mifune sheath his sword again. This would make 19 tries today just to get his draw speed up and there were a few times where he was simply to slow giving him many cuts on his torso and arms. The medics would of course heal him before he went home but honestly this training was taking just too long.

"Ugh, I have tried everything with you. But it seems I cannot train you as I did my five elite samurai," Mifune said while walking away. He left Naruto there and the boy got sad thinking he wasn't special enough to be trained like an elite, so naturally he went to the dining hall to eat his troubles away. He opened the kitchen door and got some crazy idea's to get food.

"Hyaa!" he yelled drawing his sword with expert speed. The tip cut open the instant ramen packet and the noodles all neatly fell into the bowl in nice neat rows. Naruto then jumped ten feet into the air and started whirling around at super high speeds kicking all the salt and spice boxes accurately make each drop a pinch of it into the bowl.

Naruto then fell to the ground and started chopping parsley at speeds rivaling the great Mifune himself. As he did all this he barely noticed Mifune standing their wide eyed and gaping at the display that the 5 year old was showing. Naruto turned to see Mifune and started chopping slower as he and Mifune stared at one another. Naruto chopped slower and slower until he just came to a stop and asked Mifune a question.

"What?!" he said in surprise hoping his master didn't see all that.

'Oh my god,' "Interesting," Mifune said and thought at the same time. Mifune just turned to leave before whirling around and facing Naruto one last time. "I just thought you'd like to know that there was specially salted beef onyeki on the top shelf," Mifune said walking away slowly but he quickly hid behind the door as he heard Naruto rush for the top shelf.

Mifune then came back in the open to see Naruto throw the meat into the air before jumping up and quickly drawing his sword feaster than Mifune could see. He then sliced the sealed meat open and quickly chopped the bits into ramen sized proportions before kicking them into the bowl. Mifune made himself known as he looked at Naruto sticking to the wall with his chakra.

"How did you get up there?" Mifune asked genuinely confused how this 5 year old boy could jump ten feet into the air and stick to the ceiling while doing a basic chakra control exercise, and on top of that draw his sword with expertise only masters know. Then after all that cut up the contents at speeds rivaling his own and let them fall into a vat of food. It was mind boggling.

"I don't know I mean I just saw what I wanted to do and I well, I did it," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing his head.

Mifune's eyes almost blew out their sockets. 'This boy has such great visualization that he can think up some moves and then not only that but make them happen. Ludicrous! Yet he has done it easily and I now see how he learns,' Mifune thought while looking at Naruto and then to the food.

"Hmm, you train harder when food is involved interesting, come with me," Mifune said ushering Naruto outside. They walked for a while until they reached an area with a small pool and many stones that looked like sword fighting poses. This place was very strange indeed.

Naruto tried to take a dip in the pool but Mifune tugged him causing him to stop in mid jump.

"Naruto we do not swim around in the sacred pool of tears," he said making Naruto back up and start shooting off many apologies.

"Do you know what this place is?" Mifune asked seeing Naruto shake his head negatively. "This is where the very first samurai learned to forge blades and to fight with the way of the sword or Kendo. This is the birth place of sword combat," he said making Naruto almost choke on his air. The blond then looked around and saw many ghostly warriors training, drawing swords, hacking, slashing, ducking, fighting with the tsuba. This was so surreal.

Mifune jumped high into the air and landed on a boulder slab.

"Do you want to learn Kendo!" he yelled to Naruto. "Yeah!" Naruto said amazed. "Then I am your master!" Mifune replied back with more intensity than the first time. "OK," Naruto said as he started sniffling. This was the first person to really try and help and now he is teaching him the way of the sword.

"Don't cry," Mifune said with Naruto replying ok. Naruto eventually stopped crying and Mifune lead him to a grassy area with little to no snow.

"When focus on kendo, when you concentrate… you stink." Mifune started making Naruto deflate, "however I realized you are a child so you probably like games still. I cannot train you I have trained my five elites. Instead I will train you with these," Mifune said holding out different food dishes and various ramen bowls.

"So, you're going to make our training a game?!" Naruto said/ asked excitedly, with Mifune nodding.

"When, you have been trained then you may eat," Mifune said eating a dumpling with his chopsticks.

(Later)

Naruto was doing sit ups on a tree while Mifune stared with a bowl of dumplings. Naruto was promised he could get a toy if he could successfully finish 200 sit ups in a minute and guess what he did.

Now he was still going but sadly gravity took it's toll and the branch the two were sitting on snapped from their combined weight.

Naruto fell catching the dumpling bowl and allowing the sweat treats to fall in, but the loose branch snapped again and he hit the ground with Mifune having to catch the bowl and dumping with his sword.

* * *

(Month Later)

Naruto's training was going nicely, he has almost gotten the basics behind kendo down, and with training he could master it. He was now starting to lean the Uchū no Mai but first his master gave him a ramen bowl and he was blindfolded. Naruto has learned to sense people by sending out a pulse of chakra that wraps around them giving him an exact shape, and measurement of everything going on with the person. Looks, heartbeat, motions, emotions, and he calls this ability Kanzen kenchi. (complete sensory)

So even though he was blindfolded he could still see, even though he couldn't see. So as Mifune sensei handed him the ramen bowl, Naruto took it and immediately jumped back. He tried to take a bite, but Mifune was more skilled than he was.

The samurai quickly slashed to the left of Naruto with a wooden sword but the blond blocked it. Mifune used more speed to appear to the right and give an upward slash but Naruto blocked with one hand again, however Mifune tripped the boy up causing him to fall from losing his balance. The bowl hit the floor, its contents slowly leaking into the grass.

"Never lose your balance, remember that my disciple," Mifune said helping Naruto up.

(2 months later)

Naruto has become an expert at kendo and now he started getting the basics for the Uchū no Mai down. The first dance was **Nagareboshi no Mai (Dance of the Shooting Star).** Naruto starts with both his legs bent at ninety degrees and parallel. He then accelerates forward at a rapid pace aiming for the two joints in the arm that allow movement of the forearm, or he can aim for the leg joints. He either strikes them with a punch or slashes them with his sword stopping movement. Once this has happened he can hit the center of the solar plexus knocking the enemy of balance and cause them to fly back.

So far he can hit one of Mifune's joints but the he is much too slow to hit the other in time so the swordsman always counters.

Currently Mifune had a dumpling in his hand and he was keeping it away from Naruto who kept trying to strike his joints swiftly and accurately. Though the samurai hasn't looked in the scroll it doesn't mean he doesn't know how to prepare and train Naruto on how to achieve each stage.

Naruto swipe furiously as he kept trying to get the dumpling and this time he grazed Mifune's right arm joint. He then swiftly hit his left arm making Mifune smirk while Naruto figured out the secret.

'Ah, so speed and aggression like a tiger,' the boy thought continuing to graze Mifune, until eventually he could start landing solid hits.

( 3 months later)

Naruto's kendo training has gotten better and now his expertise is slowly getting better and better. In a few years he would be a master like his teacher before him. He has learned to successfully initiate the **Nagareboshi no Mai **and he can now pull the technique off 2/10 times. His Kanzen kenchi is getting better and he can use it quicker and further than before. He has also developed a new move called **Taidō. (Multi Movement/ High speed Movement)**

Naruto pulls this off by pushing chakra from his feet. Yeah you can say that's regular speed but see Naruto can move at speeds rivaling shunshin doing this move. The further back he shoots it the fast and further he will go. Only he can do this because the shape manipulation and strain would kill just about anyone else. Mifune is currently training him to instinctively change the directions of the chakra and the intervals he can move them in.

To rectify his problems he is doing muscle up pushups over a hot flame. It trains his core to take heat and pain and also it makes him instinctively use **Taidō** to get out of harm. He was promised a strange action figure for his hard work, but Naruto saw the action figure was one of him. He smiled as he continued pushing quicker and quicker till he looked like small blurs.

Mifune sat proudly watching his student grow stronger. The boy was like a sponge.

(6 months later)

Naruto's birthday was yesterday and he absolutely hated it. His mom got him rubber shuriken and his dad forgot so he ran/ teleported to the closest store and bought the first thing he saw. Guess what he did better this year; he got Naruto a target board, which was absolutely useless with rubber shuriken. The twins started their training and Naruto had nothing to do so he teleported to the iron country where they threw him a private birthday party. He got many gifts but now he wanted to train.

His Kanzen kenchi has gotten much better, he can now sense everything in a 2 mile radius and also he can use it longer and faster. His kendo slightly got better making him a medium expert but he still had a long way to go before he was a master. His **Taidō **has also improved, to where the movement truly looks like chunnin speed, borderline jounin speed but Naruto uses up way to much chakra using it so he is training to increase his chakra, decrease the amount required, and also increasing the speed.

His use of **Nagareboshi no Mai **has vastly improved to where he can hit Mifune with it within two seconds, but he still misses strikes sometimes. Also his last palm thrust to the stomach is too weak and lacks power and balance behind it to knock an enemy off balance. Naruto started learning**Nisen'i Tsuki (Second Transition Moon). **The way to train in this one was balance. Naruto hits a stationary enemy in the chest with enough force to stop movement. Then like the moon he rotates around the person while spinning himself and hitting various parts of the body to make blood rush to high or too low. He then can use gravity to make the person fall back with just a breath.

To train his balance to get the first step better and the second step learned was by him standing on a mountain while holding many plates and items on his body without using chakra. He has already nearly fallen 12 times but he's starting to get the hang of it.

* * *

(4 months later)

Naruto has started to master the **Nagareboshi no Mai **and started perfect the **Nisen'i Tsuki, **but with the Nisen'i Tsuki he cant quite get Mifune's blood to all flow in the right direction**.** He can slightly hold off Mifune going at 25 percent of his power, but it still isn't enough. Naruto's **Taidō **has improved tremendously but it still isn't ready for combat, but his **Kanzen kenchi** is. His kendo is now getting even better and he can almost feel him mastering it, more and more. Right now he has started learning his final bloodline, sword style movement. It is called **Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu (Final Dance Black Vortex).**

Naruto runs around the enemy so fast that any chakra the use is automatically sucked up and shot into the sky. He then cuts nearly every part of the body or breaks nearly every bone possible causing confusion and death in less than ten seconds. Right now he is lacking the speed to successfully pull the technique and also he doesn't have the control to maintain the speed or to hit the body correctly.

To fix this problem Naruto has been doing survival training in the woods with weighted clothing, he has fifty points on his whole body, while Mifune has none. It took him two months of training to get his speed up to par and now he is trying to reach the kettle pot filled with his favorite ramen while blindfolded.

Naruto checked left and right before running out to the pot but he couldn't sense Mifune who was hiding behind a chakra barrier which they discovered he has no way to get around. Only a Hyuga could see one and even possibly get around it, but he has done good and come for even though he isn't a Hyuga.

He got the ramen quickly but Mifune appeared behind him running and Naruto was forced to take a slightly painful his to his torso but he shook it off. Mifune gave one to his midsection but he was ready and he kicked the sword away with his foot before unsheathing his sword and blocking a side slash to his left arm. He then back flipped and tried to eat while curled but he still hasn't perfected his balance so he paid the price when Mifune tugged his leg and he fell releasing the ramen bowl.

Mifune caught the ramen and then he slurped the whole thing down while laughing at Naruto. Naruto lunged at him and Mifune hit him while he was still in mid air since Naruto hasn't learned to actively use his center of gravity to change his aerial direction. Naruto gave up while Mifune laughed and slurped the ramen juice.

"No toy this time, but you do get advice. Never forget, you are in control of your center of gravity. Use that to your advantage," Mifune said with Naruto sighing.

(6 months later)

Naruto has now mastered with **Nagareboshi no Mai** and his** Nisen'i Tsuki** is coming along nicely. He can now control where he directs his opponents blood to as shown on a samurai dummy when he direct all of the blood in his brain to go to his throat. Guy needed acupuncture therapy to fix his problem. Naruto has perfected his **Kanzen kenchi** to the point where he can send out a lighter pulse that hits a target and spreads out proportionally by the targets mass. He can now do it to inanimate objects so he can almost fight while he is blind.

His **Taidō** can now be used to evade in combat, but he still hasn't gotten used to attacking with it. Naruto has started the incorporating his moves with the **Uchū-ken ****and** it's really just like using the **Uchū no Mai **without a sword. He has remastered the dances but he still hasn't gotten down the **Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu**. He cannot really maintain the speed so he has come to the conclusion that since his body is so young it cant cope with the speed and strain he is trying to move at. He and Mifune have decided to wait before starting jounin speed training. Chunnin would have to do for now.

He was now currently refining his skill but fighting Mifune who was going at 45 percent of his full capability, but Naruto was still losing badly.

(2 months later)

Naruto has almost become a master in kendo and all he really needs is to learn a few more techniques before he is truly a master. His speed is still at chunnin but that's pretty good for a 7 year old. His **Nagareboshi no Mai** has been mastered for both the **Uchū-ken **and the **Uchū no Mai** as well as his **Nisen'i Tsuki. **He has only mastered the Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu with his hands but incorporating a blade into it has become a very hard challenge. He still needs more speed but right now he is just relaxing with his teacher talking over his problems.

His Kanzen kenchi usage has improved and his radius is now 3 miles which is about the length that a baby using the byukugan can see. His Taidō usage has improved greatly and he can now do a few moves with it, one of his favorites being the multiple jab thrust and another being his favorite prank, the afterimage. He need to improve his own speed if he wishes to get to the point where he can move so fast he appears to not be moving at all, but it is too soon for him to try.

So right now his tai and kenjutsu are around high chunnin and low jounin, while his nin, gen, and fuinjutsu are almost nonexistent. Mifune told Naruto he was only instructed to teach him the way of the sword and a bit of taijutsu, so that was everything he pretty much knew. Samurai don't do nin or Genjutsu and fuinjutsu, ha it's too early for Naruto to learn that.

Things in Konoha are getting worse. Children are starting to blame Naruto for things that they do and Naruto has no way to disclaim their accusations with an alibi because no one really sees him and such he is always the prime suspect. They could have let a Yamanaka mind walk him, but then that would reveal his training and his knowledge of the creator, which was bad. Right now he was on punishment for 2 months since he 'broke' 's very expensive and old vase. His punishment was extra chores and then when he goes to his room it was sealed up like a jail cell.

He became more and more depressed but Mifune was always there to cheer him up and it did slightly. Right now he was banned from going down stairs to get dinner for the night so he naturally teleported to the iron country for training. Mifune and Naruto where in the woods and the samurai made a fresh batch of dumplings for Naruto.

He sat down and picked up his chopsticks. "After you Naruto," he said nicely.

Naruto was surprised that Mifune was offering food without some kind of a challenge.

"Woah, woah, what? Just like that? No sit up challenge, no ten mile hike, no…no, no… blind sword fighting?" Naruto asked genuinely confused. Mifune smiled and waved around his chopsticks while talking to Naruto. "I vowed to train you, and you have been trained. You are free to eat," Mifune said with false honesty.

Naruto sat down in confusion and Mifune smirked getting ready to combine everything Naruto learned into one. Naruto suspiciously picked up his chopsticks before looking around and then he suspiciously picked up a dumpling. He looked at it strangely before Mifune tried to hose down the boys suspicion.

"Enjoy," Mifune said with Naruto finally letting down his guard. 'Final lesson, never let down your guard, begins,' Mifune thought.

Naruto tried to put the dumpling in his mouth but a figure zoomed passed him at high jounin speed while grabbing the dumpling. Naruto felt the wind and saw Mifune sitting in his spot eating a dumpling he 'picked up' quickly. "Hey!" Naruto shouted seeing his dumpling vanish and his suspicion rise. "I said you are free to eat, have a dumpling," Mifune said with his same fake kindness.

Naruto reached and quickly reeled his arm back while grabbing a dumpling but Mifune slowly swatted the dumpling into the sky and then ate it quickly. Naruto glared as Mifune started swallowing the tasty morsel, and soon the two had a glare off. "You are free to eat," Mifune said darker. "Am I?" Naruto asked, with Mifune replying, "Are you?" Mifune spun his chop sticks quickly and Naruto made a war cry.

Naruto used his Taidō to quickly bash his hand against the table making the dumplings fly into the air but Mifune being the quick man he is swiftly grabbed all of the dumplings but one. He and Naruto eyed the last one but Naruto's hunger took over and he jumped into the air while opening his mouth to swallow the dumpling whole. Mifune quickly got up and snatched it away with his chopsticks, while Naruto fell to the ground.

Mifune tried to swallow the dumpling but before it went into his mouth Naruto poked two holes into it and the hit it in the almost gooey center make it fall to the bowl and jiggle like jello. If he was paying attention he would have noticed he just perfectly pulled off his Nagareboshi no Mai on an incredibly small object. Mifune and Naruto fight it out with chopsticks but Mifune gains the advantage and flips with bowls over.

He then starts to shuffle the bowls around at high speed to try and confuse Naruto.

'Look, I can see it so I can slow it down. Concentrate! Focus!' Naruto thought watching the bowls move around in multiple circles. Naruto the hits a bowl with enough force to stop Mifune and then he gives a cry of success before whipping his chopsticks around the man's hand hitting all his left hand finger joints. Mifune had to stop giving Naruto enough time to reach for the dumpling. 'Man be just pulled of his Nisen'i Tsuki on my left hand, and it was so precise,' Mifune thought to himself.

He quickly threw his chopsticks to his right hand and battled Naruto once again with his chopsticks. They were both evenly match until Mifune caught the upper hand and kicked the bowl to the sky causing the dumpling to fly at a tree. Naruto tried to grab it instinctively using Taidō but he was a bit to slow so he missed. Mifune then threw a chopstick at the tree impaling the dumpling there for a while.

He then tried to jump on Naruto and then jump to the dumpling but Naruto had gotten a little faster and this time he reached out and grabbed Mifune's left leg and pulled the man down to the ground. The dumpling started falling to the two had to fight it out under the tree. Mifune grabbed Naruto's arm and flipped him but Naruto mastered his center of gravity so he flipped in the air and got a kick out of Mifune who had to let go. Naruto landed on his but just as the dumpling fell from the chopstick.

Mifune patiently waited for it to fall and he would catch it but Naruto pushed him out of the way and then made a hungry grab for the pastry. He opened his mouth wide but it simply would not be as Mifune stuck his chin with the chopstick. The dumpling rolled until Naruto hit it into the air. Mifune saw it and kicked it forward sending it and the fight downhill. He smirked seeing Naruto quickly run after it so he grabbed his sword seeing as Naruto already had his.

Naruto was about to catch the dumpling but Mifune kicked down at him and then he knocked the dumpling back into the air. Mifune came down trying to strike Naruto's leg but the boy quickly drew his sword and parried the offending slash. He then kicked Mifune back who had to flip in air to land on his feet. Naruto jumped and then hit the dumpling into the sky again while he landed and clashed with Mifune. He separated quickly and spun around only to end up clashing with the swordsman again.

Mifune saw the dumpling landing again so he slashed towards Naruto's arm but he blocked it, so Mifune settled for kicking the dumpling back into the sky and going around Naruto to get his back. Naruto quickly turned and then he knew what to do. **Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu.**

Naruto ran circles around Mifune at genin speeds and then quickly kicked it up to chunnin speed. He then started slashing his sword and quite a few nicked Mifune in his arms and legs. Naruto saw a chance to disarm Mifune so he reached to tip of his blade out and his momentum made Mifune release his sword. Naruto then jumped into the air and gave a single palm thrust to the dumpling making it follow Naruto to his landing spot.

Naruto landed and then stuck his sword out to catch the dumpling which landed neatly on the tip. Naruto and Mifune both looked surprised before Naruto had to pant from the amount of energy he just used. Mifune smiled that his student not only used every technique he knows to get the dumpling but he also managed to figure out how to use his blackhole technique with a sword.

Mifune got even more surprise when Naruto threw the dumpling at him and said he wasn't hungry.

"Sensei," Naruto said respectfully bowing to Mifune. Mifune bowed as well seeing Naruto come so far.

* * *

(**Flash Back over)**

Naruto sighed as he left the academy. Today was another boring day where he was kicked out of the academy for no reason. His teacher Iruka genuinely thought he was the one he snuck a tack into his chair but when Naruto tried to prove his innocence Iruka got mad and sent him out.

He didn't really care thought. The academy was useless and he would have to hold back as to not draw suspicion as to where and how he got so strong. He could say he watched his sisters train but then again, they haven't learned 1/10 the things he knows and yet there the 'chosen saviors'. Yeah this world is retarded.

As Naruto walked home he heard his mother yell at him to take the garbage out. Naruto had almost forgotten that for the next month he was on punishment which got worse each time. Now when he is sent to his room not only is the door sealed but now they have movement sensing seals so basically his every move is recorded. He could still teleport but he just has to be careful or else he could get caught.

'I'm beginning to wonder if they even love me. I'm starting to really dislike this family,' Naruto thought to himself pulling the garbage outside and then throwing it into the bin for garbage. He then stalked back inside and up to his room for the night, unaware of what was to transpire the next morning.

(Saturday 11:00 am)

Naruto woke up and sighed. It was Saturday so he really didn't have anything to do today. He was going to teleport to the iron country but his father called him down to the dojo. Naruto got up honestly thinking they were going to train him but as he got to the dojo he saw his sisters there and he scowled seeing that he wasn't getting training.

"Morning Naruto, I called you here because I just want to show your sisters a demonstration for a technique," Minato said while Naruko looked closely at Minato while Natsumi shuffled from seeing their dad try out a technique. Minato had this seal developed for two reasons. The first was to teach it to his daughters, and the second was to teach their son a lesson.

Minato had his index finger extended and he touched Naruto with it while saying one word to shock them all to the core.

**Restraint Restriction Seal**

Naruto immediately screamed in pain as the seal lines traveled across his skin, each one feeling like a tattoo was going across it with the intent to hurt him. Naruko smirked seeing Naruto get put in his place and Natsumi frowned seeing her brother subjected to that kind of torment but it was for the good of them so, it was acceptable.

When the screaming subsided Naruto lay on the ground shaking while the seals finished burning themselves into his skin. They would fade after a few hours but the result was pleasant to Minato.

"With this jutsu, if either of you go berserk or you need to take down a foe way too strong for you this will help. I just used on your brother to teach him not to break peoples stuff, isn't that right Naruto," Minato said firmly while glaring down at Naruto. The blond made no sound as he glared at the feet above him. He saw them leave as he was still on the floor in agony, that bastard.

After ten minutes Naruto wobbly got up and hobbled to his room. It was official Naruto would have to find a way to make his father par for his transgressions, and oh he would find a way.

* * *

(2 years later Naruto age 9)

These last two years have been rough on Naruto. Minato somehow found out he had the ability to break out of his weaker seals, and kids had pinned more and more blames on him truly making him out to be the pariah of the village. Ever since Minato found out Naruto has been under watch and kept under much stronger seals that he couldn't possibly break out of. It's like he was a prisoner, and his mom actually agreed with this punishment.

Naruto became cold, dark and distant. He still helps out people who need it but now he always needs a reason to justify his actions. His old nindo changed, gone; now all that was left was this shell of a once proud and happy boy. Naruto would usually find himself helping out animals the most, since the people of this village torment them so.

From helping out animals it was like karma paid him back and in the form of scrolls and he just got a scroll for jutsu that was classified as fuinjutsu yet there really weren't seals. Nope the only seals were the ones etched into his arms and they could never be removed. The strange scroll he got one day called them bakudo, or whatever but Naruto never called them that, he only called their names. His favorite one so far was number eighty one, Dankū which was splitting void. His seal made the air turn into a very strong Plexiglas and he couldn't be harmed from that side.

The scroll he received also at the bottom that when he rediscovered what it means to fight for what is right he would get the hado scroll. Naruto was confused, at what it meant; he saved people and creatures all the time.

Naruto continued walking home already mastering all the bakudo he wanted from the scroll so he lit it on fire feeling he was an expert on the subject. As he was about to turn a corner a white and blue blur shot passed him and after it were three teens with red fang like markers on the sides of their faces.

They were chasing after a poor innocent kitten, so naturally Naruto stepped in and stopped them. He pushed his energy into the seal that was inside his body and a yellow energy glowed from his fingertips. He then traced out three triangles in the air before calling out the name of his technique.

**Shitotsu Sansen**

The three teens never stood a chance. The three triangular energy shaped binders stopped them from moving as Naruto went over to the kitten that had a bit of bleeding on its right hind leg. Naruto glared at the three and used his ultimate shape manipulation to make the three triangle binders release.

"Swear," said Naruto who was glaring at the three boys. The energy binders stopped crushing them for a second.

"Swear, on your life you will leave this cat alone, and never speak to anyone of this encounter, and I shall let you go," Naruto said now looking at the cat. The three boys looked at Naruto like he was an idiot before one showed clear defiance despite still being tied up.

"Yeah right, get real and release us kid and we wont hurt you," one spoke who was clearly the leader. Naruto smirked sending out his Kanzen kenchi and feeling the boys real intentions. He then release all three of them and turned his back, daring them to try something which they foolishly did. The three boys tried to tackle Naruto to the ground and pummel him, but they were traveling at genin speed, while he could move just as fast as most chunnin. He easily dodged them without using his Taidō and then he spun around and struck one in the chest while speaking.

**Ikkotsu (Single Bone Strike)**

The boy he hit flew straight into the wall behind them leaving spider web cracks along the wall. He couldn't move as the pain was unbearable, all he could do was blink in pain. "Ah, to still be able to blink even after I hit him with that. He was stronger than I thought, next one I hit I will put more strength into it," Naruto said looking around at the other two Inuzuka thugs.

The other two slightly feared Naruto but one decided to grow balls and try to throw a kunai at Naruto. Let's just say the blonde surprised him by walking forward as the kunai sailed at him.

**Dankū **

The wall made the kunai easily reflect back at the boy and hit caught him in the gut making him keel over in pain. Naruto slowly stalked up to the supposed leader of the group and smirked as he intimidated the boy. "Boo!" he said making the boy jump back and draw a kunai. "Listen, take your friends and leave but never tell anyone of this encounter for if you do, I will murder you and your friends one by one," Naruto said making the boy dash for his friends and get the hell on.

Naruto the turned back to the cat who was looking at Naruto with a slight fear and… acceptance? The cad did a meow, which Naruto guessed was a thank you and Naruto picked the animal up and inspected its legs. "Hmm, I don't know medical Ninjutsu but she only has a few scratches here and there. I can fix this," Naruto said putting the cat back on the ground.

He took out a salve that he got from a store and put it on the ground. He placed it on the small nicks on the cats legs and then took out some medical tape and wrapped its legs up to. After Naruto was done he noticed the cat was purring which he knew was a sign that it wanted to go with him.

"I don't see anything wrong with taking you with me, and besides I want to make sure you heal properly," Naruto said putting the cat into his shirt and walking home.

"Lets go to my, room little one," Naruto said to the cat as he prepared to walk away. He would walk but he noticed a scroll the appeared in a black fog that had the words hado on it. 'Hmph, so all it takes is a little compassion and that is a reason to be a hero. Thank you for the lesson creator-sama,' Naruto said picking up the scroll and walking away.

* * *

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto has almost mastered taijutsu and kenjutsu and he has even started learning how to make good protection spells, but now he strangely finds out there is more to this cat than meets the eye. That and why is Sasuke so depressed. When Naruto saw him a year ago he wasn't but why now. **

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**


	4. Reocurring Darkness

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Lets just sat the entity he meets has other plans for him so now lets follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

**Last Time**

* * *

_Naruto the turned back to the cat who was looking at Naruto with slight fear and… acceptance? The cad did a meow, which Naruto guess was a thank you and Naruto picked the animal up and inspected it's legs. "Hmm, I don't know medical Ninjutsu but she only has a few scratches here and there. I can fix this," Naruto said putting the cat back on the ground._

_He took out a salve that he got from a store and put it on the ground. He placed it on the small nicks on the cats legs and then took out some medical tape and wrapped it's legs up to. After Naruto was done he noticed the cat was purring which he knew was a sign that it wanted to go with him. _

"_I don't see anything wrong with taking you with me, and besides I want to make sure you heal properly," Naruto said putting the cat into his shirt and walking home._

"_Lets go to my, room little one," Naruto said to the cat as he prepared to walk away. He would walk but he noticed a scroll the appeared in a black fog that had the words hado on it. 'Hmph, so all it takes is a little compassion and that is a reason to be a hero. Thank you for the lesson creator-sama,' Naruto said picking up the scroll and walking away._

* * *

**Story Start Two days after Naruto saves cat**

Naruto walked outside as he felt today was the day he should let the cat go back to her owner. This cat has been strange anyway. It was almost like it could understand him and he strangely could understand her. Even more when he picked her up to figure out the gender her reaction was scary.

"Hmm, no balls so you must be a girl cat," he said but five seconds later he ended up a scratching post. Yup that cat was crazy, and out of all the animals he saved this was the only one who reacted to him trying to figure out the gender of the animal. After that whole fiasco Naruto sighed and took the tape off her legs while she stared at him with those deep blue eyes. Just as he unraveled the last string of tap the strange cat somehow knocked him over and started licking his face repeatedly as a way to tell him thank you.

Naruto sighed once again as he set the cat down and said his goodbye to the animal.

"Goodbye now, and run along little one. I'm sure your mother is worried sick but if you need help just come back and I shall take care of you," Naruto said while ushering the cat to walk away. Naruto seeing the cat not move walked away and when he thought he was out of her hearing range he spoke quietly to himself. "That is one strange kitten," Naruto said.

"Hey who are you calling strange," a miniature voice said making Naruto turn around and try to locate it. He searched frequently before giving up and turning back around.

"Seriously idiot, I'm right here you can't miss me just turn around," the voice said taunting Naruto again. Naruto once again whirled around and he only saw the cat sitting there looking at him. Naruto thinking someone was playing a prank on him shouted to the bushes.

"Could whoever is pranking me come on out. I don't want to have to activate my sensory ability," Naruto said. "No seriously, im right here," the voice said making Naruto look at the cat this time. He inched ever so closely to the cat while scratching his head. His face was right in front of the cat as she just stared at him.

"Uhh did you just talk?" Naruto said poking the strange blue and white cat.

"Who else is here idiot," the cat said making Naruto's eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell out.

'Oh great, he really is an idiot,' the cat thought while trying to gather her thoughts.

(10 minutes later)

Naruto was starting to come to when he noticed he was still in the park where he had dropped off that strange cat. 'Man was that a dream. If it was that was some crazy dream,' Naruto thought. "For a minute there I actually thought a cat had talked to me. I must be going crazy," Naruto thought before looking around and seeing the same cat from before standing above him.

Naruto looked suspiciously before poking the kitten who somehow looked at him stupidly.

"Are you stupid?" the cat said making Naruto back up in fear.

"It wasn't a dream you can talk. You're a talking cat!" Naruto said as he freaked out. The cat had a miniature sweat drop on her head as the boy ran around stupidly. "Ugg, clam down idiot I mean seriously you do realize all animal summons can also talk but hey here's a thought maybe if you used that sensor thing you told me about then you'd realize I'm not a cat," the cat said making Naruto wonder if the sky was falling.

Slowly the cat started growing and then after a full ten seconds at full length Naruto say it was a beautiful blue haired girl with eyes bluer than his. She had the figure of an average nine year old girl but Naruto being a boy shielded his eyes to be modest. "Ahh, will you put some clothes on," Naruto nearly yelled.

"Oops, forgot to unseal my clothes first," she said running her hands over a seal that was on her arm. She then pushed chakra into it and out came a blue outfit that she zoomed into.

"Ahh, is this better," she said making Naruto open his eyes and look at her. Yup this little girl would definitely need to beat off the men with a stick when she was older. Her eyes alone could melt even the hardest of criminal convicts' hearts, not to mention her generously light skin tone.

"Listen, uhh…" "Naruto," "Yeah, listen Naruto… I just wanted to uhh," the girl stuttered to tell Naruto what she wanted as her face got redder and redder. This part was so difficult for her but she felt something nudge her forward and right there she planted a soft kiss on his left cheek flustering the young blond.

"Thank you for saving me and protecting me. Catch you later!" she said running away with a bright red face. Naruto was too stunned to even ask her what her name was. It didn't matter, from the way she was jumping away Naruto deduced that she was probably in the academy like him so he would probably be seeing her later.

"Dang, still gotta wonder who that girl was," Naruto thought rubbing the spot she kissed recently.

* * *

(4 years Later)

In Konoha many things have happened over the past four years. For one thing and this was major the once great Uchiha clan was brought down to two members in a single night. The reason was unknown to the general public but everyone knew who had done it. It was none other than Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha prodigy and brother to another well-known prodigy Sasuke Uchiha. Since that night Sasuke has obtained his Sharingan and kept it well hidden but in one of his spars with Naruto, the Uzumaki boy caught a glimpse of it and smirked.

More has also happened, like pertaining to Naruto he finally found out the identity of the mysterious blue haired girl from before. Her name was Aoi Megami and she was an academy student in his year though she only joined his class during the final year. Not much was known about her family other than the fact that they all died in Kirigakure, and they could do strange stuff with their bones. All but her mother, who only died 4 years ago, two days before Naruto found her. Naruto at first wanted to approach her right off the bat but he decided against it and would let her make the first move. She hasn't taken it yet but Naruto has been known to see her glancing at him from time to time with a familiar red hue.

More things have also happened in Konoha like for instance Naruto has become an expert of the hado and bakudo seal techniques he got and with Mifune he also learned something that he would consider his greatest sword attack yet. It was called Nijūrasen (double helix). See his body has finally matured enough for him to properly train it in speed and strength and naturally he did raising both his attributes to high jounin level. Nijūrasen was a byproduct of his speed increase and as such he can move very fast while making it seem like he isn't moving. He can also use Taidō to create afterimages, but the new move he learned allows him to move so fast that it appears as if it is two of him and the move in a spiral or double helix. It delivers two pokes and a slash all in the span of 1 second.

Though many good things have happened to Naruto over these last four years many bad things have also happened. For starters the adults don't like him thinking him to be the one playing pranks on him, but that's not the half of it. Now his punishments have increased and as such the seals have as well, meaning now they are using seals to immobilize him and make it hard to move. So far he can't escape his current one so every time he goes to his room he can't move unless one of his parents release the seals.

His academy grades are horrible, since the teachers obviously dislike him, and that is simply because the amount of lies and false evidence stacked against him. Naruto really can't do anything about it or he risks getting discovered and that was something he would not allow to happen to him. He has already finished all his other exams but right now he had the final which was 3 main tests. The first was a written test which he was kicked out for because someone had tampered with the testing materials.

Next was the taijutsu portion which he was currently doing. He had managed to make it to the final round using his fake academy style but he knew that it wouldn't cut it against Sasuke. He decided that he would need to reveal a bit of skill to pass but that would be okay.

"If both opponents are ready leave the recognition seals and begin the match," Mizuki said seriously hoping the blonde lost. That would teach him to put tar in his sandals, he had to cut the sandals off his feet and buy another pair.

Naruto and Sasuke both dropped the recognition seal and each dropped into their own stance. Sasuke dropped into the interceptor fist and Naruto got into the Uchū-ken stance. He then bent his knee's to begin the Nagareboshi no Mai, which started with him rocketing off at Sasuke. The Uchiha was slightly shocked by Naruto's speed so he activated his Sharingan and tried to predict the blonds move. He saw the blond moving his hands for his elbow joints so he did a backflip and evaded the blonds attack.

Naruto saw Sasuke land and immediately saw the Sharingan. He smirked; this would be a great chance to see if his Taidō could match something like the Sharingan. Sasuke used his Sharingan to see Naruto shoot chakra out from his legs and then he let go of it. Like a pull trigger he shot forward at Sasuke, but now Naruto toned his power down to move at high genin speed. Don't need to feed out to much information.

Everyone was surprised when Naruto vanished and appeared behind Sasuke while the Uchiha fell. The fan girls all thought he cheated but only Iruka and Sasuke actually saw what happened. He moved so fast he vanished from view and then with deadly accuracy he initiated Nisen'i Tsuki. He spun in multiple circles and hit Sasuke in many pressure pints causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground.

"Winner by defeat, Naruto," Iruka said seeing the blond sigh before inhaling.

"Iruka no fair. We all know Naruto baka cheated somehow," Sakura Haruno said. Iruka sighed, the girl was easily the second strongest girl in the academy seeing as she had quite the bit of training from various people. This was good however, her dislike for Naruto was greater and well she often belittled him despite the blond actually making legit wins.

Naruko agreed with Sakura further raising his trouble. If one of the Hokage's daughters said something wasn't right everyone would immediately agree just to get on her good side. Iruka sighed again and told his students of what he saw Naruto do. "Girls listen, Naruto legitly beat Sasuke. He moved a speeds most experienced genin do and then he punched Sasuke in the gut," Iruka said proving to Naruto that Iruka couldn't see everything.

"No, please stop arguing and lets all go in for the final portion," Iruka said ushering the children. Natsumi looked excitedly at Naruto and her gaze was only beaten by one other and that was Aoi who somehow saw all the hits he landed on Sasuke in that one move. 'So, I think it's time the big cats got another summoner.' she thought seeing Naruto walk away after help up Sasuke who took his hand after glaring at Naruto.

(Inside With Naruto)

"Ok Naruto, I want you to perform the substitution, and then henge followed by successfully summoning 3 clones. If you do all that you will pass for this year and become a genin," Iruka said making Naruto sigh. 'Big problem with that, the other fat head instructors always kicked me out when it pertained to those three jutsu. I can fake out substitution with my Taidō and I know how to do henge but I never learned bushin,' Naruto thought.

Naruto decided to wing it and go for the win. He first used his Taidō and moved a chair to the front of the class and then he appeared where the chair was.

"Oh, sealess substitution, great job next jutsu please," Iruka said kindly.

Naruto grunted before putting his hands into the ram seal and then channeling his chakra to act like an illusionary mold. "Transformation!" Naruto yelled turning into a perfect replica of Iruka. Iruka nodded and Naruto ended the jutsu turning him back into the blone, blue eyed, black ninja shirt wearing boy.

"And now the last one," Iruka said but Naruto shook his head. "Iruka sensei I'm sorry but I cannot do this jutsu. Every time I tried to learn it your coworkers kicked me out remember," Naruto said making Iruka sigh. "Naruto you fail, I'm sorry but Hokage said anyone who doesn't know the three jutsu automatically fails," Iruka said making Naruto just let his hair hang over his eyes. The blond walked out silently past his classmates and left the room followed stealthily by Mizuki the ex-teacher. He was fired a few minutes ago for lying about testing materials.

* * *

(Later with Naruto)

"Naruto, it's me Mizuki," the white haired man said looking kindly at the blond who was sitting silently on the swing set. Naruto looked up and glared at the man. Out of everybody Naruto knew, this was the absolute last person he wanted to see right now and he was sure he'd rage if the man spat some bull crap about his current predicament.

"Hey, Naruto I've heard that you failed the test, but I wonder did Iruka tell you about the secret exam to pass?" Mizuki said stringing along his web of lies. Naruto just glared emotionlessly as Mizuki tried to look as believable as possible. 'This fool, comes over hear and ask my about a secret exam when he is one of the main reasons I failed the first one. Ridiculous. He is up to something,' Naruto thought while deciding to play along with the horrible attempt to trick him.

"No, Mizuki san, what ever could you mean? Naruto said while mentally rolling his eyes. "Well see a long time ago when the first Hokage made the academy he set up a secret test that will automatically turn anyone who does it into a chunnin. All you got to do is steal the scroll of secret jutsu and then give it to a chunnin who will then pass you and make you an automatic chunnin." Mizuki said creating lies right on the spot.

Naruto frowned before smirking and speaking to his ex-teacher. "I'm in, what time do we start?" Naruto said making Mizuki laugh internally about how easy it was to fool the Hokage's 'stupid' brat. "Meet me at the western forest at 9:00 pm sharp." Mizuki said while jumping away. When he was out of hearing range Naruto gained a frown and watched his retreating backside.

"Idiot, did he really think I bought that garbage? Now how do I turn this fiasco against him convincingly," Naruto said while feeling two chakra signatures in the forest. One he easily saw as his sisters and when he used Kanzen kenchi he confirmed it to be Natsumi. 'Why's she here? She must have heard our conversation and will no doubt tell Minato. Hmm I think I can work this into my favor,' Naruto thought while using the Kanzen kenchi to get a visual on the other person. When the sonar like wave came back and he got a chakra image he saw Aoi and she was blushing, while he felt extreme nervousness from her.

"Aoi, you can come out now. Natsumi go home," Naruto said seeing Aoi come out of the trees while Natsumi looked shocked before jumping away to go ask her sister what should they do about this matter. Aoi jumped right in front of Naruto and he could see she had an unusually large scroll in her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" Naruto thought seeing the girl blush more.

"Hey Naruto," she started off. 'Stupid, that was a lame introduction.' she thought. Naruto raised his right eye before deciding to entertain this girl, after all he did find her very interesting and he could sense her power that she hid away. Sure she wasn't as strong as he was but she could give a great chunnin or a weak jounin a run for their money.

"Hello Aoi, what's going on?" Naruto asked seeing the girl shuffle. "Naruto, I just wanted to say sorry about what happened at the academy with you failing. I know Iruka can be tough so I brought something to cheer you up," she said starting to get back into her normal character. Aoi was a wild spirit, she liked laughing and fighting but most of all she had a slightly perverted nature. You could tell by the very short sleeveless jacket that was open and her taped up chest that she was a pervert but it gets worse. She wears a sort of skirt with the sides cut off showing quite a bit of skin. Many wonder if she wears panties under it but so far none have lifted it up to see.

"Thank you for your condolences Aoi, but you'll find that I'm not really a fan of pity," Naruto said hoping she wasn't doing this out of pity. "You're still that idiot that saved me for years ago aren't you. You should know I hate pity and will never give it out," Aoi said glaring at Naruto for his accusations. "No, Naruto I'm here for something else. How would you like to sign the big cat contract and join me as the only other person I the world who can summon them?" Aoi said knowing just what buttons to push.

"I'm listening but I just don't see the picture. I see what I get from this, but Aoi what exactly do you get?" Naruto said confused as to why she made a generous offer. If you had a life like his being constantly blamed for stuff you didn't do you'll find that generosity only comes a dollar per pound. Aoi frowned before smiling like a wild cat.

"Actually this is for an old favor. I'm doing this because not only have you saved my life before, but you have also caught my interest. I know of your true power, the power you are hiding. I just want to see you in action and get to try you out my self before anyone else does," she said but Naruto caught her hidden message well. 'Thanks for saving my hide, join me and I will help you out along the way.'

"Aoi, you got yourself a deal, but you're contract can actually help me as soon as today. Tell me would you like to learn a kinjutsu from the scroll of secret jutsu?" Naruto asked seeing his plan layout in his mind. He saw how everything would go. First he'd get the scroll from his father; the fool keeps it in the office right in plain view. Stupid! Then once he did that he'd run to the forest meet up with Aoi both of them learn the blood clone jutsu and then they'd leave while the blood clones take their place. His would allow Mizuki to get the scroll. Become promoted since the Hokage won't let his only son not become a genin, then his clone would surely have to face punishment. While all this is happening he and Aoi will go to the cat's summoning world and train and then come back, replace their blood clones and then live out life. Pretty simple, and once he does 10 missions he will be able to legally leave his parents' house.

"Ok, I'm in." Aoi said smirking as Naruto put on a mischievous smile. "Good, it goes just like this," Naruto said laying out the plan for her.

* * *

(That night)

Naruto had already stolen the scroll and now he was running to meet up with Aoi. He sent out a Kanzen kenchi pulse and got an image of Aoi coming right towards him from the left. Naruto stopped and allowed the girl to land in front of him. "You ready, once we start there is no turning back," Naruto said while slightly opening the forbidden scroll. Aoi nodded and he opened it up right to the blood clone jutsu.

"Hmm, seems easy enough," she said fingering the hand signs but realizing didn't have quite enough chakra to perform the jutsu. Naruto had to agree just three hand signs and a third of his chakra and presto on blood clone. He knew Aoi wouldn't have enough chakra for the technique but he had a way around that flaw.

"Aoi, I sense you don't have enough chakra to make a full blood clone so allow me to funnel chakra into you and then you can perform the technique," Naruto said causing the girl to smile sweetly. His face reddened from the cuteness she had but he brushed that away and funneled a meager amount of his chakra into the girl so she could use the technique. Aoi bit her thumb like she would for summoning and the started the hand signs.

**Inu- Tora- Saru- Handclap: Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu**

He blood dripped onto the ground and she slammed her hand on her blood causing a crimson red seal to formulate under her palms. Smoke entered the forest an when it cleared up Naruto saw Aoi standing next to another Aoi who looked like her down to ever last curve. Naruto caught a slight nose bleed which Aoi saw causing her to smirk.

"What's wrong Naruto cant hand two girls at the same time," she said with Naruto flying back from a nose bleed. She laughed before seeing Naruto somehow magically appear next to her with the use of his Taidō. 'I'm going to learn how he does that someday,' she thought while seeing Naruto bite his thumb like she did.

**Inu- Tora- Saru- Handclap: Ninja Art: Blood Clone Jutsu**

Smoke once again filled the clearing and when it let up there where two Naruto's clad I all black standing over both the Aoi's. "Ohh, kinky" Aoi's blood clone said causing both Naruto's to fly away again and the real Aoi to smirk like a cat. Naruto then came back and the original people looked at their clones.

"You both know your objectives. Aoi clone, you leave the perimeter and cover you tracks. You are to live out Aoi's life until we get back. My clone you go beat Mizuki and allow the anbu to take care of what's left. Go tell Minato what happened that isn't classified and then if and when they put you in the seal make sure you complete those ten missions and survival training so you can leave the' family' before I get back," Naruto said to his clone. The two clones nodded and everyone left to go on their quests.

(With real Naruto and Aoi)

Naruto and Aoi were jumping to go find a safe place to stash the big cat contract until they get back from the savannah. Right now they were headed to the ravine where Naruto first meet the creator whom he still hasn't told anyone, not even Aoi about. No Naruto was still trying to figure out who the other savior would be, he just hoped it wasn't one of his sisters.

"So Naruto tell me, how strong are you really," Aoi said trying to pry out information on the person she'd be spending the next two and a half months with. Naruto for his part sighed, before telling the girl all he knew. For some reason he just felt that he could trust her despite her rather wild personality.

"I will tell you all that I can do and allow you to gage my strength," Naruto said and then he went into the hado, and bakudo, sword style, and fighting styles he knew. He told her how his Taidō works bumming her out that she could never really use it, and he told her how the Kanzen kenchi worked. He even told her about the Nijūrasen and another move he was working on called **Gyōretsu no Hishō (Flight of the Matrix).**

Naruto ended up feeling himself be able to trust her more when she told him of her past. How her father foolishly lead the Kaguya clan into a death trap during the bloodline purges. She told him she could regenerate her bones and also bring them outside her body for a while. Naruto asked about her mom but she told him her mother wasn't a Kaguya which weakened her bloodline to a degree.

"You know, Aoi I feel I can trust you with the information of this place so I will be honest with you. Where we are going to drop the scroll is a place known as Alpha Beta A, or as we know it the universe. And the creator of this place brought me there and gave me scrolls on everything I know," Naruto said seeing the girl go wide eyed. He basically told her that his father didn't know what he was talking about and that his sisters were fakers. They weren't the children of prophecy, he and some other guy was.

"Wow, so you think it was destiny that we meet, or that I gave you the contract to sign?" she said jumping slower from s tree branch than normal.

"It's possible, but all I know is that I need to figure out my true bloodline and master it before it's too late or else there won't be a world to save," Naruto said while stopping them at a strange ravine. "This is it, just toss the scroll down there and then we can go to the summoning realm," Naruto said watching the girl chuck the scroll like it was a dead body.

When they were sure it hit the ground Aoi started the hand seals for the reverse summoning jutsu. She bit her thumb and then started the seals.

**Hitsuji- Saru- Tori- Inu- I: Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Contract**

Naruto and Aoi both vanished in a plume of smoke not to be seen for two and a half months.

* * *

(Fake Naruto)

Naruto easily took down Mizuki, all he had to do was use a bit of speed and the Ikkotsu and the white haired man went down. He talked to his dad a few minutes ago and well he wasn't pleased that his son went behind his back and stole the scroll without his permission. He was so made that he put Naruto into several of her tougher seals and dared him to get out.

Naruto mulled over the hollow victory. Sure he got his headband but now he was stuck sealed up like this for every day that he came to this house, which was every day. He had at least a month of this before he could legally move out. He knew Minato would put up a front and try to stop him since it would look bad that the Hokage's son moved out because he didn't like him. Naruto just hoped he could break out of this.

"Let's see here what is it this time. Oh my two arm restriction seals, a triple gravity seal on top of this turtle shell on my back. Dang the locking mechanism looks extremely tough but I can try. Ohh wow and he added a pressure point correction seal to make sure if I do get out I will be in severe pain. Yup im screwed. There is only on way to get in this mess and one way to get out, but I've been in harder scenarios." clone Naruto said to himself.

His father would let him leave for team placements next week and when he stole the scroll he made sure he changed the teams up. He traded Sakura for Aoi as his teammate and chose to keep Sasuke. He put Sakura on his sisters' team. Hopefully that will get her to hate me less.

Naruto was about to go to sleep for the night when he saw the door open and in walks another person he really didn't want to see Naruko. She had a smug grin on her face as she walked up to his restrained body. "So weakling, are you ready to tell me what Mizuki wanted?" she said trying to get something out of Naruto.

Naruto just looked at her emotionlessly before she slapped him and made him glare at him. "Now look here, dad said that you were caught with the scroll of sealing. I'm warning you if you betray this village, if you betray this family I will hunt you down and torture you." she said making Naruto laugh hysterically. "Ha, what family? You all don't see me as such. My own father doesn't even call me son and never speaks to me anymore. My mother equally agrees to the bull that I'm put through and is the same as the man you call father. Naruko you practically hate me and go out your way to try and make me miserable. And Natsumi, oh Natsumi she is the only slightly redeeming quality in this 'family'," he said spitting out every word with thick venom. "And yet even though she is a redeeming quality I hate her just as much. I despise all of you and guess what in a little while none of you will have to put up with me. I'm leaving," the clone said darkly.

Naruko sighed at the state her brother was in. Years ago she truly did care for him but over time they drifted apart until now, they nearly hate each other. A very small tear dripped down the girls face as her resolve hardened and like an Uchiha awakening the Sharingan she threw away all her sisterly feelings for her brother. "When the time comes, you and I shall have out battle, but Naruko know this. Even the fur ball in your gut won't save you from me," Naruto said with his head down. Naruko glared at him for a moment but then when Naruto looked up his eyes scared her.

The sclera was black and the iris was a sickly yellow but that wasn't all, no his pupil slightly slit and then Naruko saw the thing that put the icing on the cake. This next article scared the living devil out of here. What could scare a girl with a centuries old demon in her gut; well it was a near invisible white mask that appeared on Naruto when the lightning struck. Thought it was only for a fraction of a second she saw it all. From the sharp and pointy teeth, to the strange sage mode like markings around the eyelids, and the eyes, those eyes just made her want to scream.

Naruko jumped back as Naruto smirked before telling her to get out his room. These two had made up their minds on what the future for them would be like; let's just say it won't be pretty. Naruko turned and left while Naruto was left to his devices, however she never saw the demonic smirk he gave as she left.

"Sister I must thank you though. You truly are, the key to my freedom," Naruto said holding a replica of the key seal on the door. All he had to do was reverse engineer it and he's have a key to slightly unlock all the other seals.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto has now gotten to the world of the cats while meanwhile his and Aoi's blood clones are put on a team with Sasuke and the infamous Kakashi Hatake. While they handle the missions the real Naruto and Aoi are surrounded by 12 strong looking big cats. How will they get out of this mess? How will the clones fare on a team with a man neither of them like.**

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**


	5. The Ties that are Cut

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Lets just sat the entity he meets has other plans for him so now lets follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

**Last Time**

* * *

_Naruko sighed at the state her brother was in. Years ago she truly did care for him but over time they drifted apart until now, they nearly hate each other. A very small tear dripped down the girls face as her resolve hardened and like an Uchiha awakening the Sharingan she threw away all her sisterly feelings for her brother. "When the time comes, you and I shall have out battle, but Naruko know this. Even the furball in your gut won't save you from me," Naruto said with his head down. Naruko glared at him for a moment but then when Naruto looked up his eyes scared her._

_The sclera was black and the iris was a sickly yellow but that wasn't all, no his pupil slightly slit and then Naruko saw the thing that put the icing on the cake. This next article scared the living devil out of here. What could scare a girl with a centuries old demon in her gut, well it was a near invisible white mask that appeared on Naruto when the lightning struck. Thought it was only for a fraction of a second she saw it all. From the sharp and pointy teeth, to the strange sage mode like markings around the eyelids, and the eyes, those eyes just made her want to scream._

_Naruko jumped back as Naruto smirked before telling her to get out his room. These two had made up their minds on what the future for them would be like; let's just say it won't be pretty. Naruko turned and left while Naruto was left to his devices, however she never saw the demonic smirk he gave as she left._

"_Sister I must thank you though. You truly are, the key to my freedom," Naruto said holding a replica of the key seal on the door. All he had to do was reverse engineer it and he's have a key to slightly unlock all the other seals._

* * *

**(Story Start Academy Next Week)**

Naruto walked slightly ahead of his sisters as they approached the academy for team placements. Naruto already knew what team he was on but he still went to meet up with Aoi's blood clone and also gage Sasuke's full power. He glanced back and saw his sister Natsumi smile at him. The girl honestly did try to get Naruto to be semi friendly with her but Naruto stayed away so it would be easier to cut his ties with his 'family'. Naruto kept walking not reacting to the smile at all and he looked over to his other 'sibling' Naruko. The girl said nothing as they both had a silent glaring contest but then for some reason she looked away scared.

Ever since a week ago when she went in his room those eyes and that mask have been haunting her dreams. She dared not to tell anyone because they weren't supposed to go in their brothers room while he was on punishment. She just couldn't seem to get that memory out of her mind, like it was etched into her memory.

Naruto clone stopped glaring as he saw they had reached academy entrance. He opened the door and just walked through not bothering to hold it for the two girls behind him. He started up the steps silently allowing his footsteps to echo. His were much louder than regular zaori sandals because these were made from wood and they were call Waraji (soul reaper sandals). He also wore strange white socks called Tabi under the sandals. His black ninja fit was still in place as he got to the last set of steps and opened the door.

Naruto walked right up to room 401 and opened the door before walking to his regular seat in the very back of the classroom. His sisters as usual walked around the school trying to find people to talk to while he and the other quiet people sat in the room and talked among themselves or read. Naruto sat quietly for a few minutes until he felt the air shift on the left of him and he closed his eyes. He already sensed who the person was when they came within 10 meters of the outside of the academy but he just hnned before addressing them.

"Well, never pegged you as an early bird Aoi-chan," Naruto said opening his eyes to see her smirking at him. This was certainly new, she didn't really change anything about herself but now she did have a different variation of that skirt. Now the skirt had two diagonal cuts on their sides which showed off skin. The only real pieces of clothing down their were the sash in front of the skirt and the small sashes that acted as dividers for the skirt. She also had some new boot styled Waraji and black Tabi under that.

"Well, I just wanted to get here to see if you would go on and tell me who's on who's team. I may just leave early if you do though," Megami said making Naruto sweat drop at her brashness. Where he was stoic and sometimes cold she was outgoing and loud. Sometimes Naruto had flashes of the old him but they were very, very seldom.

"In that case I think I'll let you wait," Naruto said seeing another person walk into the door. He smiled seeing his infamous luck come into play, for the boy who walked in was he with the duck hair. That's right impassively walking in at 8:34 was one Sasuke Uchiha the self-proclaimed tomato devourer. He saw Naruto and the two smirked before jumping at each other. Aoi look confused thinking they were going to fight but was surprised when she saw them moving their hands back and forth.

**Rock- paper- scissors- shoot**

Naruto threw scissors and Sasuke threw paper. The Uchiha hnned before giving Naruto a twenty ryo bill and they both walked up the steps back to Aoi. Naruto slid in first sitting in the middle and Sasuke as usual sat on the far end. "Ok, no that was so not right. This must be a Genjutsu. Sasuke and definitely not Naruto, neither of you would do something so, something so, so…" "Childish?" "Fun?" " normal," Aoi said hearing Naruto and then Sasuke fill in her gaps.

"Yeah, I'm not always cold just to the people I don't like and let me put it this way. I'm not cold to you two," Naruto said with Sasuke agreeing. "I only brood unless I'm in the presence of Naruto. Were rivals and he got the upper hand in that last spar because he bet I wouldn't be able to beat him under a level 2 weight seal," Sasuke said with a grunt.

'Ok, this day just got weird,' Aoi thought to herself as the two boys started conversing with themselves. 'Huhwell what do you know, birds of a feather do flock together,' she added seeing the two normally stoic boys agree with each other.

They talked for a while until the regular class mates started trickling in. First was the ever silent Shino, followed ten seconds later by Choji and Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke went back into their emotionless modes and Aoi sighed seeing that neither of her friends and soon to be teammates talking. Five minutes later Kiba Inuzuka came in and then he was followed by Naruko and Natsumi whom both sat together. Next was Hinata Hyuga who walked in with her usual Hyuga are better than you expression. That girl really needed some work done to her; she was summed up by one word. Bitch!

Finally two minutes before Iruka came in Sakura Haruno 2nd strongest girl in the academy and Ino Yamanaka weakest of the clan heir but overall the 6th strongest girl. See the chain of strength was Aoi as the top girl, then Sakura, Naruko, Natsumi, Hinata and then Ino. Out of all 6 of these girls Ino was the most annoying as she constantly fought Sakura for Sasuke yet it was clear Sakura was much stronger and had more hold on the Uchiha. Yup one thing Naruto had to get used to was seeing Sasuke act normal around Sakura, he knew the Uchiha liked her but he didn't want to drag her into his life. Issues, jeesh.

Sakura and Ino stalked up to Naruto's table and without even looking at Aoi guess what Sakura's first sentence was. "Naruto baka get out my seat. Dobes such as yourself don't deserve to sit with the top two students in the academy," she said picking at Naruto. Naruto didn't make a move, no honestly he ignored her making her mad and Sasuke a little mad, but otherwise it was just a seat. She was about to say something else but she saw Naruto appear next to her with the use of his Taidō and he touched her shoulder.

"Listen, Sakura-san I know all about you and Sasuke, but honestly I don't care. Either you tell you're boo to move with you or you leave me alone, oh and by the way. Remember a ninja's greatest asset is deception; don't forget that and maybe you'll live long enough to tell me about it." Naruto said before using his regular speed to appear next to Aoi in his seat.

'I didn't even see him move just like yesterday,' Shikamaru thought seeing Naruto appear back next to Sasuke. 'So he is finally going to show off a bit of skill,' thought Shino as he looked at Naruto before looking back to the board. 'Ahh, look at Naruto being such a badass' Aoi thought seeing his every movement including the Taidō to appear next to Sakura. Sasuke did to and he smirked seeing his rival finally show just the tip of the iceberg.

Iruka walked into his class to see a slightly scared Sakura looking at the spot where Naruto once was standing. 'I didn't even see his movement, nor did I feel him or the air brush. Wow what incredible speed, but if his dad taught him his teleportation jutsu where was the yellow flash?' Sakura thought actually respecting Naruto for once. Natsumi was thinking along the same lines while Naruko smirked seeing what she would have to eventually go up against.

"Ok class today is going to be short so Sakura take a seat and I can begin the team placements," Iruka said making the girl stop thinking and sit down. She sat and Iruka pulled out a clip board before announcing the team listings in a fake official voice. "Team one you're jounin sensei said to immediately go outside. Hattori Shunske, Omadori Omeada, and Hyoshi Ryuka. Team two Ami Badwin, Liana Koyuki, and Enara, training ground 44 in ten minutes. Team three is Kira Hitsugaya, Uyru Ichimaru, and Ichigo Immoyama, you are to meet your sensei at the eastern lake. Team four is Kurana Jikoro, Jidanbu Oburoshi, and Ryuujin Jemada, you are to meet your instructor at the barbeque restaurant. Those teams please leave now," Iruka said getting groans out of the 12 unlucky candidates to automatically fail the exams by getting fake jounin instructors. Once the last child left Iruka address the real genin hopefuls but sadly only 12 would become true genin.

"Now for you last 15 you are the real cream of the crop, those last 12 were just the ones to get dropped from the program. Sadly only 12 of you can become true genin while the other three must come back here for remedial training. Now when I call you names please go to your respective areas I designate. "Team 5 Ryubossa Komura, Saijin Hirako, Nanoi Isane, you are to meet your instructor at training ground 69." Iruka said making the two perverted boys blush at the name of their training ground and the girl to sigh before the collected their things and left.

"Now team 6 Sakura Haruno, Naruko Namikaze, and Natsumi Uzumaki you are all being instructed under whoa Kushina Uzumaki. You are to meet her at the Namikaze estate," Iruka said making the twins jump for joy and Naruko to glare. 'Wow and here I thought Kushina could become redeemable. She still believes those two to be the 'chosen ones', oh well now I have even less attaching me to those people,' Naruto thought mentally cutting his last tie to that family.

When the trio left Iruka continued. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Aoi Megami you are to stay here and wait for your jounin instructor Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said sighing. If he paid attention he would have seen Naruto break his normally stoic expression and bang his head on the table. 'Dang it I forgot to change my sensei to someone who was actually not a hypocrite. Ugg no matter, I will deal with the hand I got,' Naruto thought. He then turned his head seeing a strange anbu sinking into the floor, and he only caught a glimpse of his mask. Naruto only caught a glimpse but he was confident that he saw the image correctly with his Kanzen kenchi, that mask had the kanji for root on it.

* * *

(With Root Anbu)

"Lord Danzo the Hokage's son is on Hatake –sans team as instructed. What are you next orders my lord," the boy behind the mask said looking up at a man standing on front of him. Most would think the man was a cripple, what with his right arm and right eye heavily bandage, hell he even walks with a cane but no this man was Danzo the ever so sneaky bastard in the shadows.

"Very good, I want you to trail him and if he is ever alone I want you to make him our offer, and if he doesn't show him the evidence we have," Danzo said handing a file to the anbu. The anbu nodded accepting the pamphlet and then he vanished into the darkness.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I shall have you in my organization and I will get someone of your caliber and darkness in here. I don't care who dies in the process," Danzo said scheming of a way to get the Hokage's relative under his thumb.

* * *

(Iruka)

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, you are to go to training ground eight and meet Kurenai Yuhi. Finally team ten your jounin sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, now Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara are to all report to training ground ten," Iruka said watching as the two teams left the room leaving team seven just sitting in the room.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed knowing of Kakashi's record while Aoi waited patiently not knowing that their sensei was known for his chronic tardiness.

(Real Naruto and Aoi)

Naruto and Aoi appeared in the land of the big cats and as soon as they did one cat that was standing on two legs walked up to Naruto wondering who he was. Naruto told her he just signed the contract and now he was battling this person. The animal was a tiger named Tigress and currently she was holding Naruto's arm as the boy pushed harder and harder against her massive bulky arms.

Tigress had enough and she easily threw Naruto away like he was a tooth pick. "Boy, you are indeed powerful and I sense you are not at your full strength as indicated by the seal on your bicep, but don't think you can beat me in your powered up state either. It's a few years to soon for you to die by my claws," she said making Naruto sigh and then he touched a seal on the left side of his waist. A sword appeared strapped to his thigh and he slowly unsheathed it showing everyone the brown golden pommel and brown hilt. As the blade left the sheath they saw it was made of a black metal but against tigress this would do nearly nothing.

They then watched in morbid fascination as the blade faded into nothingness showing a shocked Naruto who only held onto the hilt.

"You know, how's about we stop. You're good, good enough to be a summoner of ours so let's end this battle. Why don't you come with me and we will see if we can help you with your sword there along with Aoi chan who really needs to perfect her limited bone techniques." the tiger said walking away with Naruto following.

When they arrived at the place they were going to Naruto was intrigued to see her hand him a slip of paper. "Before we help you forge a new sword slip some chakra into that paper so we can see what your elemental affinities are," tigress said making Naruto nod and push hit chakra into the paper. The paper crumpled up before burning and then the burning sheet split in half.

"Hmm interesting, you have a very strong lightning affinity which is almost matched by your fire and wind attribute. Strange that you have the three attributes with the least amount of shape manipulation required but you're shape manipulation is off the charts," she said making Naruto look at her strangely. "Naruto, I told her about your shape manipulation," Aoi said making him tense less.

"So the way I see it is like this. We'll train you Aoi to perfect that little technique of yours plus work on your water manipulation. Naruto we will teach you some jutsu for your elements as well as refine your already known skills, we also are going to help you make a new sword. You can practice your hado and bakudo sealing but that's as far as we will help you, as cats we really don't use swords but one of use does. Do not ask for he shall not train you as you are now," tigress said making Naruto think.

"Ok, but how will I forge the sword, and who will help me?" Naruto asked before tigress snapped her fingers and behind him landed a lion with a reddish orange mane. "Naruto meet Simba, he will help you forge your sword, but first you must defeat him in combat," tigress said as Simba got on his two hind legs and stood like a man. Naruto felt slight fear seeing the 7 ft lion tower over him but he quickly dropped into the Nagareboshi no Mai. Tigress and Aoi left and Simba waved for Naruto and him to begin their dance.

Simba shot forward fast, with a ferocity to match his bite but Naruto was not as intimidated as he was before. When Simba's pounce landed right in front of him Naruto fell back on purpose and then he used his hands to push forward hard and launch into Simba's knee joints. The cat felt Naruto hit him but he easily shrugged him over and kicked Naruto back over to where he started.

"Naruto boy you will find that some opponents are just too strong for you to easily over power, more specifically most earth type opponents. I hope you can figure out one of the three ways to take down an opponent like me or I will end up killing you," Simba said rushing at Naruto. Naruto noticed the lion wasn't quite as fast as he was without his weights but he had power behind his bounds making him slightly faster. As Simba approached he gave a right paw swipe that Naruto was forced to duck from. Simba then tried to kick but Naruto jumped and landed on his leg. He gave a punch to the cats face but it did little to nothing on Simba.

The blond was forced to retreat backwards and try formulating a plan so when he landed he thought to his self. 'If I attack him he will just brush my attacks off like I'm a measly fly. Tiring him out would be good but then again that would take too long and he may cripple me if I take too long,' Naruto thought dodging another claw sweep and kicking Simba in the head before getting more distance.

'Speed is in my favor but it won't be enough, but maybe if I can get behind him and hit his weak spot with the Nisen'i Tsuki then I can beat him' Naruto thought while getting closer to the 500 pound lion. "Hey Simba please don't hate me for how I'm about to beat you," Naruto said confusing Simba who thought the blond was ready to give.

Naruto ran right to Simba and slightly released his weight seal so he could effectively use the Nisen'i Tsuki. When he saw Simba notice him and charge he smirked before activating his bakudo seal. Naruto imagined six light rods shaped like triangles piercing Simba and then he activated the technique.

**Rikujōkōrō **

Simba was immobilized by the six triangles of yellow light, and thus it made it all the more easier for Naruto some up to him. He started spinning in a very fast circle and he hits Simba in pressure points all along his torso making the blood rush to the lions legs. Naruto then poked his finger at where he figured the lions spot where there was no important organ and charged chakra into the tip of his finger.

**Byakurai **

Simba had a bunch of lightning go completely through his body and though it barely hurt and didn't hit anything important it was still annoying to feel the hole slowly mending itself back together. He smirked at Naruto before walking up to the blond and patting his back as he huffed.

"Be proud Naruto, no one has ever managed to get around my iron dirt armor so you have done great. I acknowledge your win so how's about we get started on that sword of yours" Simba said while watching the blond fall out in exhaustion. 'Ahh, gotta love the blond, he managed to get past my armor, impressive feat for someone so young,' he thought while picking up Naruto and taking him to his personal forge.

* * *

(Team 7 and Kakashi)

Kakashi had a weird team to say the least. When he first arrived they all looked at him with no expressions, as if they just knew he was going to be three hours late. The second indicator that they were weird was when they did the introductions yesterday and well they each surprised him with what they said.

(Flashback)

"Well for starters my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things and also dislike things. Now hobbies I have many, as for dreams well they either happened already or I just gave up on them," Kakashi said seeing them not react at all to his lack of an introduction. It was as if they just knew he was going to be a dick about his life.

"Uhh, ok awkward silence. Alright let's let our blond go first since he seems so bored with this," Kakashi said trying to get Naruto to react. Naruto went into his I'm noble and you're not mode and ignored Kakashi's verbal jab completely. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like some things, I hate some things, I like some people, and I hate some people," he said looking dead at Kakashi. 'If I didn't know any better I'd have to say he doesn't really like me, but why didn't he say his full name in the beginning. I thought sensei's son would be a bit happier.' Kakashi thought shocked by Naruto.

"My hobbies are training in silence, and meditation. My dream is to someday see the world, away from this village," he said making his point clear. He was going to leave the village eventually so don't try to stop him. Kakashi was surprised by the blond and mentally reminded himself too tell his sensei. "Ok next up let's have the blue goddess go," he said making a pun on Aoi's full name. (Aoi Megami literally means Blue Goddess)

Megami scowled before giving her introduction. "My names Aoi Megami and I like some people, while I hate weakness. My hobbies are training and making somebody blush. My dream is to have cubs of my own and with someone," she said making Naruto instantly jealous she thought of someone other than him so strongly. Sasuke sighed seeing the blond misinterpret her words, the blond was good but sometimes he could really be dense. Kakashi was wondering who she liked so much that her dream was to have a family with them.

"Ok and last you can go Mr. Sunshine," he said making Sasuke look emotionlessly at him. Outside Sasuke was calm but inside he was planning various ways to torture Kakashi and give him hell. "Hmph, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes and my special people, especially one of them. My dislikes are anyone who threatens my special people and tardiness. My hobbies are sparing and coming up with tomato recipes, and my dreams are to find a certain someone and demand an explanation from him, and if I need to I shall kill him," Sasuke said while everyone knew exactly who he was talking about.

Kakashi had to sigh at his team. Out of all of them the only one who outwardly showed emotion was the girl and even then it was usually anger or anxiety.

(Now)

After the team introductions they had all went home and well they got ready for the next day. So here comes Kakashi to the training ground three hours late only to see his team all sparing amongst themselves and talking like regular people. He was going to sit there and wait for them to stop but when he saw them appear behind him he got the shock of his life.

"What are you looking at sensei?" asked Naruto and Aoi while Sasuke could barely mask his entertainment. Kakashi jumped and looked down at where the team was training only to see it was just clones of them fighting.

After that Kakashi started the test expecting all three of them to run but well they stayed right where they were before Sasuke ushered Kakashi to come at him. The Hatake sighed before taking out his book but then well it kind of got burned by a blue fire that came from Naruto's arm.

**Sokatsui **

The book went up in flames and well Kakashi had to dodge the barrage of kicks from Aoi and the pointy knives and SWORDS from Sasuke. When he told them to come at him with the intent to kill he never managed they would take it quite literally, and that sealed fire jutsu Naruto used, Kakashi was sure Minato never taught Naruto anything since he knew the man favored his twin sisters. Where did the blond learn fuinjutsu and better yet how to seal flames that run off your energy?

Kakashi did a back flip from Sasuke's interceptor style taijutsu only to do a double take noticing the boy's active Sharingan. 'Oh my god I just might die,' Kakashi thought while jumping over a BONE bullet from Aoi. Somehow the girl had Kaguya blood and well she was firing these very sharp and fast bone bullets from her elbow of all places.

Kakashi seeing he was cornered by the three children decided to try some jutsu since they obviously had jutsu on their side. He rapidly flew through a bunch of hand signs before stopping on one and looking at the children. The reason he stopped was because of the shuriken flying at him so he had to dodge them and start his hand signs over again. 'Oh well, guess I really shouldn't hold back here,' he thought flying through hand signs this time at regular jounin speed.

**Tora- Saru- I- Ushi- Tora: Fire Style: Grand Fireball**

Kakashi blew a ball of flames at Naruto but the boy stood there worrying Kakashi. He thought he had misjudged them and tried to tone down the flames but Naruto actually shocked him by using more of his sealed barriers.

**Dankū **

The flames that were about to char the blond stopped right in front of them and they tried to spread around what appeared to be a Plexiglas wall. Kakashi was astounded at the level these kids fought and he really had a bad feeling that they were still holding back. Yup this team together was easily low jounin level while each of them on their own was at least chunnin level. Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi and put his hand on the man's back.

"And now Kakashi, you shall know the true meaning of pain." Naruto said while activating his hado seal and pushing chakra into the first chamber.

**Sho (Push)**

Kakashi flew into some ninja wire and almost became half a man but he was fast with his jutsu and he substituted himself with the first log he saw. Naruto smirked seeing his plan worked before regrouping with the team to combat Kakashi once more. 'Naruto used some weird seal to push me around, wow just where did he learn this?' Kakashi thought.

The alarm clock rang just in that thought process and three blurs fazed into view in front of Kakashi. He saw his failures land and he smirked seeing that they passed his exam, but he just wanted to make sure they got the memo.

"Well you three failed to retrieve the bells so…" he was cut off by Naruto dangling two bells in his face before throwing one to each of his teammates. "But when?" Kakashi asked genuinely confused at how the blond managed to get the bells off of him. "Remember when I did that jutsu that pushed you," Naruto said seeing Kakashi nod, "well when you substituted with the log my jutsu really took effect. The first blast was to simply loosen up the strings, and when you substituted after almost hitting the wires they had just enough slack to nab the bells then I launched a second Sho to stop the bells from ringing and alerting you that they were missing," Naruto's clone said as if it was a practiced move.

Kakashi was astonished that his team not only worked as a team but they also managed to nab the bells form him. "Well then, you all pass. Meet here tomorrow at 10 for your first training session and a new mission," Kakashi said with an eye smile. He then vanished with a shunshin and Naruto sensed he was going to report to his father on what had happened with his Kanzen kenchi. 'Great, more punishment,' the clone thought before dodging a nail bullet from Aoi with his Taidō.

Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai and joining into the fray. 'Yup this team is going to be awesome,' Naruto thought fighting back against his teammates.

* * *

(Land of the cats) (1 week later)

"Choosing the correct material is the most important step in crafting your sword. Naruto your sword will literally be an extension of yourself, if the person who gave you your powers was indeed the creator then your powers may revolve around creation and shape manipulation" Simba said unknowingly telling Naruto exactly what his power was. "You will of course need to put some of your DNA into the sword as you forge it and also chakra won't hurt either," Simba said.

Naruto looked at each of the steels and woods available to him. He picked up each block and weighed them all but none seemed to feel right in his hands. Naruto thought for a second before remembering about a meteor shower that happened a few days ago, just outside of the savannah. Africa truly was a treasure trove of riches.

"Simba, would it be possible to leave and get some exclusive material for my sword," Naruto said knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Naruto this sword is to be an extension of you, I wouldn't have your choice any other way and it is very welcomed," Simba said with Naruto showing one of his rare giant smiles.

Naruto left and used multiple Taidō to move quickly to the landing sight of the meteor. He had to shape the blast into triangles to get a bigger jump from each movement and within ten minutes he made the 3 mile journey to the landing sight of the meteor and its fragments. Naruto saw a giant slab of meteor so he took out some paper and sealed the slab before using Taidō to get back to Simba.

When he did return he had showed Simba the metallic rock and had the lion analyze it. Apparently anything made from it would automatically be black, yet his results said that the rock had gold and diamonds mixed inside of it. He smirked when he heard that, his sword would be one of the toughest if not the toughest blade in the world.

Naruto and Simba got started on the long sword making process. He decided he was going for a Chinese sword style, a Jian (straight sword) to be specific. He started up the furnace by shoveling coal into the bottom and Simba had a tiger come to light it bring the flame up to degrees close to the suns surface. Naruto then stuck his metallic stone into the furnace and then let it sit there for hours until it became molten hot, almost liquid in state.

Next he had the big slab that was left over chipped into usable pieces. The first slab he already put into the furnace would be used for a sheath; when dealing with metal that dense if he sharpened it a regular wooden sheath would simply be cut. The second which he and Simba hammered at would be used for the actual sword. It took 2 hours but they finally hit the slab enough to break it do he could make it into a sword. He could almost see the sparkling diamonds in the slab and he saw bits of golden flakes.

Naruto threw the sword component into the furnace and then took the guard components out, seeing as they were ready. He put a greased up flat and thin plank of wood into the molten guard to make a slit for the sword to go into. He would let it sit in a vat of water for some time until the sword was ready. He'd also have to rotate the wood so it wouldn't meld into the molten metal when it cooled off.

Naruto for now was pumping the furnace as Simba but his sword components into the flames and then Naruto was tasked to watch as the sword got hotter and hotter, making him sweat gallons of water.

Naruto let the sword sit in the furnace for the whole day while he let the metal sheath made of the same material sit in water. The next day Naruto woke up and took the bucket of molten diamond and gold out and then he poured it into a carving of a straight sword. He then let it harden before taking it out with some giant sword grippers.

Simba held the sword as Naruto hammered away at it, shaping the blade and making it stretch out to the size of a Japanese nodachi. This new blade was a Chinese straight sword yet it was long, about four feet 7 inches to be exact, which was almost as tall as a ten year old. As Naruto hammered at the blade blood and sweat dripped into the red metal fusing with it along with the immense chakra he hammered into it. This blade would only be responding to him, Naruto had already made sure of that.

When Naruto got through hammering he dipped the sword in the special oil used to make swords tougher and then he took it out before putting it back in the furnace to temper it and make the blade much stronger. Naruto cloaked the blade with chakra while it went back into its molten state and then he put a bit more blood into it. After about 6 hours I the furnace he took it out and then dipped it into the tempering oil to make the blade harder.

After a grueling 3 days Naruto had finally finished his custom sword. He took it out of the metallic sheath hearing the slightly minute but hearable sching of the blade going against the sheath. When he unsheathed it the black blade glittered in the sunlight from the gold and diamond specs embedded inside of the blade itself. Naruto took the blade over to a steel board that was 6 inches thick. This was the thickest and strongest steel available, made from the same stuff most swords are, and it was hardened and tempered just for this cutting test. Naruto took a stance and then gave a vertical slash before sheathing it and walking away. Simba's jaw dropped as the blade cut the steel in half.

'No chakra added, nor did he swing with all his force and that blade cut through the steel like butter. It is truly a work of art but now let's make sure this art only works for him,' Simba said holding his hand out for Naruto to allow him to hold the blade. Simba walked over to the same steel sheet and swung downward with all his might, yet the blade didn't even nick the steel. He smirked before handing his student's creation back to him.

"Perfect you forged it with enough DNA and chakra that it will only work for you. It has to genuinely be you in order for the blade to cut anything," Simba says while seeing Naruto nod and bow to him. Now that he had made a blade it was time to test out this so called power unique only to him, it was time to see what the ultimate shape manipulation could do. 'And then I will find the other savoir and challenge his so called ultimate elemental manipulation,' Naruto thought to himself, while leaving to go to a clearing.

Naruto unsheathed the sword on more time and he heard words in his head, sort of like a verbal instruction.

'To call upon our power all you have to do is think, believe and pass my riddle. If yesterday has become history, and the tomorrow is riddled with mystery than why is today called the present?' the voice said making Naruto think. The blond was in deep thought before seeing the answer almost appear before him. "It's called the present because it is a gift, it's a gift to be in the present and not in the past or unforeseeable future," Naruto said with confidence. 'You have answered correctly young one now repeat after me and call out this name.'

Several cats approached the silent Naruto to see what his blade could do. They suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure from Naruto, but it was unrefined so it was very easy for them to stand. They saw his eyes glowing green which was strange considering they were normally blue. They then saw him point his blade to the ground and hold the hilt with both hands. His chakra flared to life before taking a green hue and then he spoke/ yelled.

"**Shift the Abundant Heavens Kōkankeijō!**" Naruto yelled with all his might.

The sword pulsed emitting a green wave before dying down and then nothing. There was no massive transformation, no illusions, no flames or ice, heck there wasn't even a dense smoke. It was Naruto standing there holding his sword and he stared with a cocky attitude. He then looked at a tree before raising his blade and activated his shape manipulation.

**Moon Slash**

A crescent moon of green energy slashed all the leaves off of the tree and cut of quite a few branches. Naruto smiled actively seeing his power in action and decided to keep it up.

**Scatter Thousand Blade Formation**

Naruto created a green hue and then from it formed a blade before it scattered into thousands of pieces. The cats thought he messed up the shape but were surprised to see him commanding the green fragment like blades that whirled around him like a certain bleach bankai.

For the next ten minutes everyone watched as Naruto put on a display with his abilities making all sorts of things. Cats, swords, shields, strangely shaped items; hey you name it he made it. He then realized that each time he made something that it took progressively longer and the structural integrity of the shapes decreased. When Naruto made his last creation which was a chair he was surprised to see that as he sat in it, it flickered before turning translucent and then opaque. He sat and well fell through the chair.

Frustrated Naruto tried to find a way to make his creations get their strength back and then he noticed all the green residue come back to him in flame like formations. He then made a chair and this time it was solid. Naruto the put the chair up and decided to do something else. He concentrated for a while until he opened his eyes and saw his sword had changed its shape. (Renji Abari Zanpakutō) it was then he realized that his power was shape manipulation and it wasn't just limited to his chakra itself. Anything he poured enough chakra into he could change its mass, shape, and even integrity.

As Naruto kept using his abilities more and more he noticed that he felt these weird angry urges. He staved them off but well after his last shape manipulation he felt his anger sky rocket and he charged a random cat; his blue eyes were gone, now replacing them were a black sclera and sickly yellow iris.

The cat he charged at just so happened to be a tiger named Sherkhan. The tiger stood on his hind legs as Naruto gave a powerful slash to his torso but Sherkhan ducked in and kicked Naruto in the chest. Naruto flipped in the air and as he landed he freaked out and opened his mouth as a white pasty substance emerged. It first formed on the left half of his face increasing the pressure of his chakra and giving him a quarter of some strange mask.

"Is that sage mode?" Sherkhan asked noticing the red markings around his mask's eyelids. Naruto gave a slash and out came a moon shaped arc of condensed chakra, yet unlike his earlier lighter green color this one was a very dark green close to black color. "Who are you, where is Naruto?" Sherkhan asked seeing the being rush at him. It said nothing as he gave a wild slash to Sherkhan's now visible claw. Naruto pressed down hard on Sherkhan but the tiger was incredibly strong so he pushed Naruto back forcing the blond to Taidō to the left or hit the hard tree behind him.

"I see you seem to have lost your speech. Sorry Naruto but until I can figure out what this mask is I'm going to have to knock you out," Sherkhan said running at Naruto. Naruto responded by running with a great sonic boom making him go pretty much invisible. Sherkhan would have died if not for his massive amounts of yearly training for the kick Naruto gave was at a speed almost too fast for the tiger to see. He dodged on sheer experience and then he gave the half masked Naruto a chop to the neck knocking him out and causing the mask to fall and flake off.

"That's some power you got there, and that mask; you would have killed a jounin by now or a weaker tiger cub. Luckily I'm not weak and now we can fix you up. I don't know what that was, but until we can control it no more shikai for you Naruto, don't need you accidently killing a cub," Sherkhan said picking Naruto up and walking towards the healing tent.

'Whatever that was it lies dormant in Naruto, yet I sense it was like a base instinct trying to protect him. I sensed something like sage chakra yet it wasn't our sage mode or the lines around his eyes would have been blue like Aoi's mother's used to be. Naruto just what are you,' the tiger thought walking in silence. As he left the battle ground he never saw the mask fragments meld and turn into a full mask before vanishing in a black smoke.

* * *

(2 months later)(Real world)

Naruto's clone had had a very difficult two months. Between the hypocritical jounin sensei telling his father about him thus raising his sealing methods and the same sensei not really training him and Aoi he felt himself hating Konoha now. He had just finished his last of the ten mandated missions and was about to go file for a name change and a new house but well Minato his 'father' stopped that with a quick seal to the neck knocking him unconscious. He couldn't keep the blond locked up forever, they did have a C rank mission the next day and well if Naruto didn't show up that would look very bad for both blondes.

Right now he was currently in his room which was basically the basement but well with all the seal changes it looked more like a prison dungeon. Naruto was at the very bottom under three flights of steps and in a dark room with barely little visibility. On his back was the toughest weight restriction seal knock to man and it had eight point sealing locks meaning the more movement you made the tighter they get. Naruto's arms were in crucifixion position with two seals on each wrist to effectively stop all movement in his arms. All around the walls of the basement were multiple seals designed to send jolts of pain to Naruto's nerves should he escape. Also there was one last line of defense, a seal that alerted Minato if Naruto ever escaped and well let's just say if that happened Minato would have Naruto in Inochi's house getting the boys mind wiped clean.

'Hmm I should really give Minato his props on these seals, they are truly amazing but all good things must come to an end,' Naruto thought figuring out a way to escape and well it involved that seal he stole from Naruko 2 months ago. He had finally had enough outside time to reverse engineer it and now it was designed to loosen up the 8 point steal enough for Naruto to completely break it, then he'd use the nerve seals to break the wrist seal restraints and then he'd be on his way out of this hell. Naruto knew Minato had one hidden seal but he figured he'd deal with it when he got there. Currently he had Aoi and Sasuke waiting at a house that they all bought for them to live in together. Sasuke didn't want to stay in the empty Uchiha compound and Aoi didn't really like her stipend house. He just had to escape the seals sign the paperwork and he was free.

Naruto was about to initiate his plan when his mother came down to the basement and opened the door. Naruto closed his eyes and held his head down acting like he was completely drained. His mother's footsteps reverberated across the walls as she strutted down the flight. When she reached the bottom she came up to Naruto and set down a tray of food in front of him.

"You know, I used to really enjoy your presence Naruto, you really were a great son but then, then somewhere along the line you became this. You became this troublemaker and I as a proud mother won't stand for it. Your punishment was made by me this time, six months in here no other activities and certainly no leaving." Kushina said walking around Naruto's still form. Naruto right now was fuming as his hatred for his mother rose higher and higher. She didn't care much for him because of shit that was out of his control right now. People blamed him for their shortcomings and for mistakes, for their amusement and she blindly goes along with it. That crossed the line, this woman was no longer a mother of his, she has been at this crap for 12 years of his life, and he would not let it become thirteen.

Kushina then slapped Naruto and tears slid down her face. "You're my son yet you became this horrible person who breaks people's stuff, steals, and even vandalizes other property. Then you have the nerve to call your own sisters, your sisters the same ones who are the chosen children of prophecy; whores. I'm so mad at you right now, but I am controlling my anger because it hurts me to hurt you," Kushina said while pacing more. Naruto gave a dark smirk seeing another bypass seal float and land in the palm of his hand. Kushina thought he was laughing at her which had infuriated her, so she kicked him in the gut and glared before leaving to walk back up the steps. As she started up the steps Naruto opened his now yellow and black eyes and glared evilly.

'Whore, you better be glad I got the seal off you because if I didn't I would so pay you back for that kick to the gut, that shit hurt!' Naruto thought vehemently. He then took his mind off that matter and concentrated chakra into the seal in his hand. He got a message from his original not too long ago telling him about his new power of pure shape manipulation. Though he was just a blood clone he still retained all things naturally available to the user so he used his shape manipulation to change the kanji on the tag from allow pass to extra burst.

(Sealing world)(Naruto's basically tied down like tai lung form kung Fu panda)

Naruto glared as he concentrated on using his chakra to slip the release tag into the locking mechanism on the turtle on his back. He slapped it around with chakra before hearing the eight point pins release and wind up signifying for him to get started. He breathed in deeply before using all his might and pushing the weight turtle off his back with pure chakra. One of the seal guards set in place by Minato saw this and alerted the system to Naruto attempt so it sent a chain to the entire room.

As all the yelling and commotion was happening Naruto slowly stood up as he pulled up the force of six ton boulders on each arm. They were way too heavy but then Naruto saw the nerve seal guards at the ready. They then fired and shot crossbow looking needles at him which he dodged but they left him enclosed with nowhere else to go. Another seal jolt launched at him but Naruto used it to his advantage and let it hit the nerves around his right arm. These nerves where what tethered the seal to his arm so when they were put to sleep the seal fell right off. Naruto then looked at his arms before pushing chakra into it and controlling it with strings he made from his left arm.

Naruto clamped his hand around the seal and pulled on the shackle like seal before it snapped and released his left arm. He then poked his right arm with his left hand and sent his blood rushing to the arm with the use of a miniature Nisen'i Tsuki. He then used chakra to reconnect the nerves just as the seals reset themselves and got ready for the second wave of nerve shots.

Another nerve arrow was loaded into the seal but Naruto saw what was happening so he formulated a plan with the pikes surrounding him. He then smirked before picking them up and then kicking them into the walls lining the cave like basement and then as the one loaded up into the seal shot towards him he coated his right hand in chakra and then released it all the second he touched the arrow. The effect was just like Tsunade's super strength jutsu.

Naruto looked on as the arrow embedded itself into the wall and then he cracked his head and then jumped onto the arrow behind him. He then used it as a trampoline and bounded to the first arrow in the wall. He then jumped to the next and then the one after that but as he approached the last one the seal defenders shot a bunch of mini nerve arrows designed to lock his body up. Naruto grunted before jumping for the gap left in the seals. This gap was made so the seals wouldn't overheat and malfunction but for Naruto it served as a free zone where he couldn't be harmed.

Minato had built a precaution in the free zone in the event Naruto ever made it there so it was cut out of the seal sending 'Naruto' back down to the bottom. The two seal defenders who cut it laughed but Naruto appeared and destroyed them before using the seal kanji left over from the free zone to jump and swing upward.

The blond launched and then landed on the second level of the seal and in front of him were about 30 seal defenders. Naruto ran towards them and dodged as he destroyed the first three in a spin kick. He then kept moving and punching each one he saw taking down more and more of their numbers. One of the seal defenders took off its black inky arm and used it as a club but Naruto destroyed him and took his club. He then ran up the connector steps to level 3 which was 2 levels before the last one.

More defenders rushed to him but he still had the club in his hand and he bashed every defender approaching him. One appeared behind him and cay a cry but Naruto stuck the club in his mouth and then kicked him making him fly into the other defenders destroying the majority of them before Naruto caught the same defender and threw him into the level 4 connector.

Naruto destroyed the connector making all the lower seals melt and fall to the bottom of the pit but unknown to Naruto they formed a seal that said mind erase so if he fell he would lose all his memory. Naruto climbed up to level four and gave a flip before jumping up to level 5. He saw the last of the defenders standing on the side with the seal release valve and they taunted him ready to use all three of Minato's contingency plans.

Naruto growled before running to them but they activated the first plan causing Naruto to slow down. It was then Naruto realized what the plan was. Minato knew the arrows wouldn't be enough so he coated them with an odorless and invisible sealed nerve toxin designed to slow down movements. 'Damn you Minato, I won't lose to this,' Naruto clone thought before remembering the energy burst tag he made earlier. Now it would come in handy.

Naruto still approached the defenders and he saw one defender that looked a lot like a child version of him. He sighed seeing that was the response unit in the seal designed to inform Minato of what was happening, but he then smirked seeing as to how he could work that in his favor. It supposedly recoded every word and thing he said or did so he'd leave his own personal message to his 'father'.

Naruto got closer to the defenders but they decided to use the second contingency plan and destroy the seal with Naruto in it and then use the third plan to wipe his memory and trap him in the seal until he was released. One of the defenders shot an arrow into the ceiling and it exploded causing the rocky array to falter before it fell and destroyed the bridge. Naruto saw that his only chance was vanishing so he jumped as the bridge started collapsing but the nerve gas was running its course and he ended up jumping too little. 'No falling to sleep, must take booster' Naruto thought while placing the tag on him. His chakra flared and then he looked around seeing everything still intact yet it was rapidly falling apart. Naruto then saw part of the ceiling was still intact and it had a seal detonator on it and he saw his ticket out of there.

Naruto bounded up the falling seal kanji with great intensity. Each leap and stride he made bringing him more and more speed. He jumped long and hard as he neared to other detonator and he landed on the closest piece of falling kanji. Naruto then ran with a strange ferocity and bounded much harder than before and with his mighty leap he reached the kanji connected to the detonator. Naruto forcibly ripped it from the ceiling and it started ticking before he threw it and it hit the last of the defenders and the messenger.

The seal collapsed with Naruto managing to get outside the danger zone and now he was currently holding the messenger the looked like him delicately. Naruto sighed as he smirked evilly and he petted the young him softly. "I'm glad Minato made you," he said caressing the boy's cheeks like a pedophile. "After you wake up, you run and tell Minato that the real chosen savior has a new home," Naruto said while lightly rubbing the boy's hair.

"Um I need an adult?" the younger him said confused and scared but he made sure he recorded the message. "I am an adult," Naruto said kneeing the child in the stomach and throwing him just outside of the receptor zone of the seal. He then turned and exited the parameters of the seal before commanding his phsyci to appear back in his body.

* * *

(Real world)

Naruto awoke from his battle with the seal and noticed he was able to move around. "Phew, glad I made that energy seal at the last second or I may have lost that fight, but no matter it's time to go home," Naruto said while walking up the steps and using his last seal to get out of the door undetected. In the morning Minato would awake and not see him in his room so he would know he failed, and then as soon as he checked the recorder Naruto's message would come up. Naruto smiled with glee at his plan but before he left the house he had one last thing to do.

Naruto quietly walked to his triplet sisters shared room and pulled up and invisibility seal and put it over his self as he entered the room. He looked at Naruko and glared as the blond slept happily and then he looked over to Natsumi and gave a light sigh before he took something out of his ninja pouch.

He went over to Naruko and he opened the marker he pulled out and doodled all over her face, even giving her a mustache. She couldn't feel it because of the seal he put on the marker so he knew he was safe. He then went over to Natsumi and just stared at her still body. 'If it makes me a better person, I just want to say I don't really hate you as much as the others. You tried, tried in vain to get me to open up and though you failed thank you for the effort. I view you as my only true sister, but this is good bye. Sayonara Natsumi Uzumaki,' Naruto whispered while kissing his sisters cheek for the last time.

As he turned to leave the girl twisted in her sleep and said something that made Naruto shed a slight tear. 'Naruto-nii kun,' she mumbled before drifting back into dreamland. Naruto's tear silently hit the floor and he hardened his resolve; the boy walked out the room and promised to one day make it up to his sister. He knew this would hurt her more than anyone in this family.

Naruto jumped out of his window with only a sealing scroll in his hand, and the clothes on his back. His destination; his shared apartment with Aoi-chan and Sasuke, his resolve hardened, his purpose to save the world.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto has successfully cut his ties with the Namikaze- Uzumaki family and now his clone must go protect some bridge builder in a place called the wave country. As this happens he and the real Aoi are training in cat land, growing stronger and finding out secrets about themselves that go almost as deep as their blood. How does Sasuke fit into their lives, why is this Naruto so dark, is he still the hero?**

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**


	6. Its going to be Legendary

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Let's just say the entity he meets has other plans for him so now let's follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Naruto quietly walked to his triplet sisters shared room and pulled up and invisibility seal and put it over his self as he entered the room. He looked at Naruko and glared as the blond slept happily and then he looked over to Natsumi and gave a light sigh before he took something out of his ninja pouch._

_He went over to Naruko and he opened the marker he pulled out and doodled all over her face, even giving her a mustache. She couldn't feel it because of the seal he put on the marker so he knew he was safe. He then went over to Natsumi and just stared at her still body. 'If it makes me a better person, I just want to say I don't really hate you as much as the others. You tried, tried in vain to get me to open up and though you failed thank you for the effort. I view you as my only true sister, but this is good bye. Sayonara Natsumi Uzumaki,' Naruto whispered while kissing his sisters cheek for the last time. _

_As he turned to leave the girl twisted in her sleep and said something that made Naruto shed a slight tear. 'Naruto-nii kun,' she mumbled before drifting back into dreamland. Naruto's tear silently hit the floor and he hardened his resolve; the boy walked out the room and promised to one day make it up to his sister. He knew this would hurt her more than anyone in this family._

_Naruto jumped out of his window with only a sealing scroll in his hand, and the clothes on his back. His destination; his shared apartment with Aoi-chan and Sasuke, his resolve hardened, his purpose to save the world._

* * *

**Story Start (Next morning)**

Naruto's clone and Sasuke both woke up in their shared room at precisely 8 am to start their morning exercises. First came hygiene of course, so the two silently walked down the hall passed Aoi's room, careful not to move to loud or risk waking the girl. As they reached the first bathroom Sasuke took to it while Naruto kept going down the hall to the other bathroom. He was in for a surprise when inside it was Aoi brushing her teeth. 'Well this defeats the purpose of stealth,' Naruto thought waving to her.

The girl smiled as she swiggled her tooth around her mouth in circles. Naruto sighed and then took out his tooth brush before starting to brush his shiny whites to, he took about 5 minutes and then he was finally done. He went to the kitchen and saw Sasuke sitting at the table eating fried tomatoes and Aoi was eating some eggs and bacon.

Naruto went to the cabinet and fondled around for his special box before feeling it and pulling it down. This box was labeled do not touch or else, because in it was the last of Naruto's instant pancake mix. He poured the mix into the skillet and added water before turning to stove one and stirring the mix around. As the oven cooked the whitish bread Naruto took some left over bacon and heated it up before taking his pancakes off the stove.

He used a spatula and picked up his pancakes before doing the same with his bacon, he set each on the table and as he sat down the food vanished, right into his stomach. Aoi sweat dropped while Sasuke fell out of his chair, they'd seen Naruto speed eat many times but this was ridiculous. The food was only on the table for about 2 seconds and then it was just gone.

Naruto smirked at their expressions before patting his stomach and cleaning up the mess he made. After about ten minutes the blond had done a satisfactory job so now he walked back to his room and dressed himself before heading downstairs with his teammates. The two saw him and nodded as Sasuke slipped on his zaori and Naruto and Aoi slipped on their two tabi and then over the white/ black socks they put on their wajari sandals. Naruto's were brown while hers were grey.

The team then headed out the door and started jumping from roof top to roof top with Sasuke in a slight lead. He looked to Naruto who glared back before using his Taidō to appear two houses in front of the group. That was the official starting gun; the team's race to the gate was on. Sasuke used rapid shunshin to keep his high speed movement stable as he raced against Naruto. He was fast, but it had always been known that Naruto was much faster.

Aoi sighed as she two used her version of shunshin to keep up with the boys. Little grains of bones were left as she kept moving fast in order to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. As she leapt forward she saw Naruto and Sasuke land almost seemingly at the same time but everybody knew Naruto did that on purpose to grate Sasuke's nerves. They all saw that Naruto still landed first.

As the team finally reached the gate they saw Kakashi appear with Tazuna in tow, this was normal. On mission days Kakashi was always on time but every other time he was always 3 hours late, sometimes maybe 2. As Kakashi approached he checked each of his team's mission gear. He saw Sasuke only had a bag filled with rations and probably materials to not keep him bored. Aoi had a tattoo that Kakashi sensed had weapons and food inside. Naruto had a giant scroll on his back that Kakashi knew had many weapons, shelter, and food. Why, because it was the same one the first Hokage had and he didn't really get the details of how Naruto had gotten it.

"Alright team since we are all set, let's head out to the wave country," Kakashi said while allowing Naruto to take the front of the formation while Sasuke took to the left of Tazuna and Aoi took the right. In the back stood Kakashi and the reason for this was since he was the 'strongest' he would guard their back.

The team started walking at a civilians pace with one destination in mind, the wave country.

* * *

(Namikaze Mansion in the Estate one hour later)

Minato woke up to the scream of one of his daughters; he quickly opened his eyes and ran to where the voice came from. He approached the sound and then he was surprised to see that it came from inside Naruto's room. He was wondering what Naruto did to make his darling scream in sadness.

Naruto went down the steps into the basement and the first thing he noticed was the every seal was destroyed and a bad feeling built up in his stomach. As he got further down the steps he heard his little girl crying and as he turned the last corner he saw a familiar shade of red hair.

"Natsumi what's wrong?" Minato asked not noticing a missing person from the room. He approached his daughter and then he saw behind her weeping form was a note that Naruto had left in his bed.

_Foolish little sister Natsumi, I have left this house and I knew you would come into my room as you always do every morning to release me. You must learn to hate me, detest me like Naruko, but do so in an unsavory way and then one day when you are powerful enough you can earn the right to challenge me and ask why I did what I did. But for now this is goodbye… Natsumi._

Minato saw a faint tear mark on the page so he guessed it came from Natsumi but if he was paying attention he would have noticed that she dropped the letter so none of her tears could have hit the page. No this tear belonged to Naruto; he was in pain writing this to his sister.

"Natsumi honey its ok," Minato said trying to hug his daughter but as his arms wrapped around her she pushed him away. "No father, don't you see he hates us. He hates me, I tried so hard to get him not to but he still hates me," Natsumi said as two more footsteps where heard at the bottom of the steps. As the daughter and father looked up they saw Kushina and Naruko.

"Honey is everything alright?" Kushina asked fearing the answer herself. It was then she noticed Naruto was gone and then her gears kicked into over drive. "Where's Naruto?" Kushina asked in a non-caring manner but she saw Minato shake his head and she sighed. The boy finally left huh, oh well he was kind of in the way.

'He left; he hurt my sister, his sister!' Naruko thought getting angrier by the second. 'He hurt her and it hurts me a bit. I'm going to beat him and make him return, even if I have to break every bone in his pitiful body!' the blond girl argued to herself. Minato sighed and picked Natsumi up bridal style and carried her to her room before going back to the scene of the destruction.

'Now let's see why wasn't I informed of what happened,' Minato said checking his telegram seal. The recorders played back and he saw everything that happened in the seal dimension. The boy really was great with fuinjutsu but the message he left at the end confused Minato.

"_I'm glad Minato made you," he said caressing the boy's cheeks like a pedophile. "After you wake up, you run and tell Minato that the real chosen savior has a new home," Naruto said while lightly rubbing the boy's hair._

That scene replayed over and over in Minato's mind. 'The real chosen savoir?' he thought confused. 'Is this just jealousy or does the boy know something we don't,' Minato thought before deciding not to share this information with his family. No he'd only tell Jiraiya and see if the man had something to say about those choice words.

As Minato thought about that more thoughts came into his mind. 'It is too late to repair any damage Naruto did to my credibility. That little leaving stunt is going to make the foolish people believe this is some kind of scandal and not only that but I bet he has already changed his name. If he did there is nothing I can do,' Minato thought trying to see if he could salvage the problem before it got worse.

Naruko walked into her bathroom just as Minato was thinking up a way to get Naruto to return but sadly she noticed Naruto's art from last night.

"Naruto!" she yelled seeing the mustache and other doodles on her face. She just knew he was behind it; she would definitely get the idiot back for this.

* * *

(Wave country)

Team seven had already walked past the inconspicuously stupid puddle Genjutsu but Naruto decided he would nip that problem in the bud before the criminals inside could act. He just sent out a yawn while discreetly using maneuver to shoot out a hado spell by 'accident'.

**Tenran (Orchid Sky)**

A cyclone shaped wind shot from Naruto's hand and blew the two missing ninja hiding in the pitiful Genjutsu into the tree behind them. They quickly found themselves at the mercy of Kakashi's Sharingan which he used to interrogate them for information. They quickly revealed they were after the bridge builder and then they killed themselves leaving team seven to continue on their journey.

That journey would now become twice as dangerous seeing as right now they heard a giant whirling sound headed towards them.

"Get down!" Sasuke and Kakashi yelled as Kakashi grabbed the bridge builder and Naruto grabbed Aoi, even though the girl was more that capable of getting down herself. A giant sword that looked like a meat cleaver embedded itself into the tree above Kakashi and on it appeared a missing nin all the ninja were familiar with.

"The demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi," Aoi said while Kakashi reached in his kunai pouch for a weapon. Naruto and Sasuke quickly stuck to the bridge builder sensing things were going to get ugly and fast. "Well now let's see what we have here, oh my, the Kaguya clan still exist," Zabuza said seeing Aoi remind him of his old friend in the mist village. The girl scowled as she realized he was talking about her father.

"And let's see oh my, the fabled last Uchiha said to have mastered a C rank jutsu in one hour," Zabuza said shocking Sasuke he had such information on him. "Itachi seemed to brag about you kid, don't be surprised word traveled of your abilities," Zabuza said making Sasuke edge for a kunai.

"Ohh and the blond on must be the son of the yellow flash and the red hot tomato. Yup he is, I can see the Uzumaki spiral on your sleeve, and ooh you have a nice and potent chakra I can't wait to slice you up" Zabuza said sensing Naruto suppressing his power so Kakashi wouldn't get to suspicious of him.

"And oh my, the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake this is my lucky day. All of you are surely strong and I'm sure if I find the right person they will pay high for just one of you," Zabuza said trying to demoralize the team into attacking him head on. It seemed to work as Aoi tried to lunge at him but Naruto caught her arm and looked dead at Zabuza.

"Zabuza Momochi, what does a brute such as yourself want with the likes of three lowly genin and their jounin instructor?" the blond Uzumaki asked trying to get him to say he was after the bridge builder. When he did Kakashi would have enough accusation to attack and the battle would begin.

"Oh you know missing ninja, need money, catching bounties off children with big names and adults with great game. Though no I aint here for you four, I want the old man in the middle, my contractor sent me to kill em," Zabuza declared. As he finished his sentence he whipped his zanbato out of the tree and blocked Kakashi's kunai slice with it.

"And so the battle begins," he said hungrily as he kicked Kakashi in the gut causing the white haired man to fly back and do a flip in the air to stabilize his self. Zabuza ran to the jounin and gave a focused downward slash; it was so hard that Kakashi's hair was cut from just the force. The copy ninja saw this and scowled before locking arms with Zabuza and trying to push him back.

"Haha, Kakashi you can't beat me with pure strength, I have that in spades. Just face it I'm going to kill you and those runts, right before I kill the bridge builder." Zabuza taunted to the ninja. Kakashi kicked Zabuza into the air and Sasuke set into action getting ready to end the missing ninja. He conjured up chakra for his favorite technique and then after it was all in his throat he shot it out with his technique.

**Fire Style: Grand Inferno Fireball**

Zabuza went wide eyed that the genin did a seal less technique and then it came out much stronger than the original. Sasuke's fireball was eight feet in diameter and the temperature felt like it was baking Zabuza's skin off even though it was still a good distance away. The missing nin would have been barbeque but he still had more experience so he simply gave a slash and the fireball was sliced in half. He started his descent to the ground but another technique caught him off guard.

**Hyōkotsu Tsume**

He thought he was home free to land but as he approached the ground he felt five some things penetrate his skin like bullets. He tried to move but wheezed in pain as he did. He looked up and saw Aoi with her finger stretched out and then she turned it to a tree. She then fired some miniature claw like projectiles made out of a dense bone. The tree and many behind it were annihilated to mere grains of saw dust.

"You took five of those to the torso and arms and legs. You're pretty much done," she said causing Zabuza to scowl. 'Me a missing ninja out maneuvered by some rank amateur green horn cannon fodder, and they also claim to have beaten me. Inconceivable!' Zabuza ranted in his mind.

"Girl I am touted as the demon of the hidden mist, your little bone show won't stop me!" Zabuza yelled moving rapidly towards her, yet it was much slower than before. Aoi's clone could feel Zabuza nearing but she was slightly paralyzed by his killer intent, so as he prepare to saw her arm off Naruto appeared with a blue ball on the back of his hand.

**Seki (Repulse)**

Naruto allowed Zabuza to come into contact with the ball and he went flying into a tree as if he was deflected by force. Naruto then looked to his sensei who stood on a tree branch above Zabuza, the mist ninja tried to reach for his zanbato but Kakashi stabbed him turning the mist ninja into water. "Water clone," Kakashi said seeing Zabuza appear behind him. "Haku come out now were ending this here," Zabuza demanded as a ninja wearing a mask appeared in an ice shunshin.

Haku looked at Zabuza before going straight for the bridge builder. Naruto got in the way and stopped Haku with a grab but the boy had some experience so he substituted himself with Sasuke who Naruto quickly let go of. "Aoi!" Naruto yelled with a nod coming from the blue haired angel. She then concentrated as the bones in her right arm raised and formed a third arm connected to her shoulder.

Aoi the appeared next to Haku and gave a vicious punch to the gut but the boy looked on stunned as the arm went through him. "Not, yet you… fool," Haku said as he turned into ice and appeared behind Aoi with a senbon going into the girls neck. She was instantly put into s death like state and Naruto felt his blood boil before calming down.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku as the confusion escalated and started a chain of hand seals. He got this jutsu from his brother upon learning he had an affinity for every element.

**Ushi- Ushi- Ushi- Hare- Hitsuji- Tora- Mi : Wind Style: Steel Splicing Wave**

From Sasuke's palms came some razor wire winds that cut Haku all over the place. Sasuke still hadn't quite mastered his wind manipulation so the result wasn't as strong as he'd like it to be. After the wind died down Haku stood panting before he started a bunch of one hand seals, he then ran at Sasuke and kicked him before back flipping away.

**Ume- Ne- Hitsuji- Handclap: Ice Style: Senbon Fierce Rain**

Sasuke looked stunned as the senbon rapidly approached but he calmed down and took out a kunai before deciding to try out a move he got from a scroll. The jutsu was created by Madara Uchiha and it had taken down a great many foe's while he was alive. The jutsu called for Sasuke to wield a gunbai but he figured he could do it with any weapon. Right as the first senbon hit his kunai with no hand signs he called out his jutsu.

**Uchiha Reflection**

Like Naruto's seki the senbon were shot right back at Haku and the boy barely had time to waive the necessary hand signs for his defensive jutsu. He just decided to go for it and without waiving hand signs a mirror made of ice materialized in front of him and Haku stepped into it. Sasuke and Naruto both looked stunned before without either boy seeing anything Haku appeared behind Sasuke with blood gushing from the boy's stomach. He fell to the ground knocked out and Naruto with a look of rage appeared and tried to wildly slash Haku with a kunai.

The ice ninja sloppily dodged the cut and then gave a punch that Naruto's clone jumped around before building up chakra into his hand. All this shape manipulation was making him tired and strangely angry. He didn't know what the other Naruto knew but very soon everyone in a three mile vicinity would feel the power that was bestowed upon Naruto by higher forces.

The energy in Naruto's hand took the shape of a hexagonal rod and then with a mighty throw it flew at Haku as Naruto called out the name of his technique.

**Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)**

One rod instantly multiplied into one hundred and they all flew right at Haku who was to slow and too weak to dodge it. He got out of the way of the first twenty but after he got in the thirties he took many hits and he was pinned to that mirror of his. The onslaught stopped and Naruto huffed as he started losing control of his chakra, while with Haku the boy got out of the small barrier and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the boy and grew angrier and angrier. 'Why won't he stay down, why? And why am I so go damned angry, usually I'm calm and stoic, what is this feeling?' the clone thought as his eyes started turning black and the iris turned a sickly yellow. Kakashi and Zabuza were currently clashing right at the moment but they both instantly felt a dark chakra that felt very abrasive to them.

'Where is this energy coming from, Haku can't do this?' Zabuza thought while seeing the blond boy dissipate the mist with his chakra. 'Let's see Sasuke and Aoi are downed so that means this is, Naruto?' Kakashi concluded seeing his charge get angry as a mask formed on his face. The white mask formed from his mouth and it spread out before covering the boy's face, and when it finished a dense chakra pushed everyone conscious down.

"Yeaahhhhh!" Naruto yelled dementedly as he ran to Haku. The mist ninja was unresponsive, Naruto's chakra laced with evil killing intent made sure of that. The blond wearing the mask slashed Haku across the chest with his kunai and then he stabbed the boy in the throat with the blade before running around like a maniac.

"Oh god, what happened to him?!" Kakashi yelled scared that his genin become uncontrollable. Naruto saw Zabuza and rushed right at him but the mist ninja let go of his lock on Kakashi and blocked the wild slash. He then pulled back from Naruto and gave him a slash on the shoulder.

"What this, I pushed down with all my might and he only got a little nick," Zabuza said jumping from the blond who gave a forward thrust to him. Kakashi and Zabuza then saw the blonds wound bubble a white substance before it closed up and vanished as if it was never there.

"Instant regeneration? Only one Uzumaki every other generation is has been seen with that technique. How does he have it?" Kakashi said remembering what Kushina taught him about the Uzumaki clan. Truth was the Uzumaki clan had nothing to do with Naruto's regeneration. He got that from another force.

Zabuza was too stunned to move as Naruto appeared behind him and prepared to stab the ninja in the throat like he did Haku, he had already cut his arms up badly but everyone saw him stop completely before grabbing his mask and yanking on it with a great amount of force. "What are you doing, I was about to kill him?" a different voice said from Naruto's mask. "Disappear!" Naruto yelled pulling the mask off his face.

He then yanked it completely off before panting heavily. "Kakashi don't tell…Mi…nato," Naruto's clone rasped out before falling down in a heap. Kakashi looked stunned before he looked over to Zabuza seeing the mist ninja bleeding heavily. Kakashi walked over to the man while putting his Sharingan back under its eye patch.

"Kakashi kill me," Zabuza grunted out with a few tears leaking from his eyes.

Kakashi only sighed before looking to his genin and then Haku, before finally looking back to Zabuza.

* * *

(Real Naruto and Aoi)( 2 Weeks Later)

Naruto after two long weeks of training had finally found out what that mask was and how it activated. The creator sent him a scroll giving him the details of a group of warriors who were like the shinigami he saw in his vision but they had these masks like his. They usually came out when the warriors went through great sadness or anger, but also if they used up to much energy.

Naruto realized that he would have to learn to train his mask to not come out but he couldn't quite do that yet. There was other training he was getting done now, like refining his skills and his elemental manipulation. He would train his mask later but the Ginga-gao (Galaxy Mask) would require him to be sealed up and watched as he battled his inner darkness for control of his body.

Naruto in these two weeks also discovered he could use his sword for about ten minutes before his mask forcibly tried to take over. He put that training on hold for now as he was currently sparring against a panther named Tai Lung, the reason; he was working on a new technique for his sword.

**Gyōretsu no Hishō (Flight of the Matrix)**

Tai lung had thrown a multitude of shuriken at Naruto and the boy had no hope of dodging them all with just his Taidō since these shuriken would follow him until they stuck in a target. Naruto just concentrated as the world around him slowed down in a green like hue and he drew his sword. Though tai lung couldn't see it Naruto slashed every shuriken in half before slapping the stars to the ground. Tai Lung only saw the shuriken stop in front of Naruto before hitting the ground, each was cut vertically.

"Well young cub you've improved your speed with that move but you need to stop being so linear with your movements. Remember traveling in a straight path is very predictable," tai lung said as he looked next to Naruto. Right as he concentrated on that spot he saw Aoi suddenly appear in a bone shunshin.

"Well you're getting better, do you think we should relax for a while," the girl offered Naruto trying to get him to relax. "Not yet Aoi-chan, I want to perfect this move so that when we return for the chunnin exams I won't have to worry about my mask nearly killing everyone. I just got a message from my clone, he discovered the mask to so I must train for everyone's safety," Naruto said walking away.

She tried going after him but her trainer which was a cheetah named Judan grabbed the girl with her tail stopping her from continuing. "Let him do this Aoi chan. He needs to do this and also, he is doing it for not only himself but he is doing it for you," Judan said while gripping the girl.

Aoi sighed before sitting down and talking to her teacher.

"Yeah I know, but I just wish for once he wouldn't be so serious. He was supposedly a very happy child but after that rumble with is parents he became cold to everyone. I wish he'd just relax and spend more time with us," she said dripping into a faux depression. The cheetah looked stunned before confronting the girl.

"You like him don't you?" she said more than asked. Aoi neither denied nor accepted her claims but the answer was clear to the female cheetah. "Relax ok; Naruto is just going through a rough bit of life. He needs to do this portion whether it is alone or with someone. Trust me when it's over he will be back to his normal old self," the cheetah said smiling at the girl.

"I guess you're right," Aoi said while rolling her eyes.

"Good, now get up. We're going at it again, and this time you better pull that bone out quick or you may not survive with minimal injuries," Judan said while flexing her claws to get the point across.

Aoi shrugged before getting into her panther style. She looked calm before a jaw like bone appeared on the right side of her face. All on the right side of her body bones rose out of their normal spots and came to the surface, almost acting like armor. "Here I come sensei," Aoi said while vanishing in a blur of speed.

Team seven truly did have some very powerful members.

* * *

(Minato and Jiraiya)

"Well, from the looks of things it seems that Naruto is obviously jealous about his sisters, also added to the fact that he was neglected for a while he must've snapped," Jiraiya said looking Minato dead in the eye. The blond gave the white haired man a calculating gaze; his blue eyes peered into the toad sage's soul.

"That may be but still I can't help but feel worried," Minato said uneasily. He had good reason; Naruto broke out of one of his strongest seal complexes.

"Minato now that the boy is gone you can concentrate solely on your little girls, he was a nuisance anyways," Jiraiya said but Minato teleported in front of him and had him in a choke hold.

"He was my son!" Minato yelled with Jiraiya trying to calm him down.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up, you didn't even care for him after he turned 6, and don't forget those shitty birthday presents you got last minute," Jiraiya said rubbing his neck from the choke marks on it.

Minato sighed at his words, there was no fault there. "And don't bother saying this was my fault. I only suggested you neglect his training for a bit, I never said neglect him as your son," Jiraiya added. Minato looked at Jiraiya again this time with a look of sadness. He had good reason; he completely neglected his son for 6 years of his life. Now one of his daughters hated Naruto while the other couldn't stop crying about him.

"Look Minato, what you need to do is tell Naruto the truth. You need to tell him he isn't special, you need to tell him he isn't the chosen one. You can't argue with the logic in the prophecy and neither can I nor Kushina. Tell him or I will," Jiraiya said coldly, but could Minato do it. Could he just up and tell his son he wasn't good enough, he'd done it unintentionally before so could he do it on purpose this time.

Jiraiya looked at his apprentice one more time before jumping out of the window to his right.

'Thanks … sensei?' Minato thought becoming more confused by the second.

* * *

(Team seven)

Team seven had done well for the last two weeks protecting Tazuna. Ever since taking care of Zabuza and his accomplice the only things that attack Tazuna were nats and the occasional fly. Today was their last day as Tazuna only had a few more bricks to put into the bridge and it would be finished.

Right as they got down to their last few they saw a bunch of bandits dock onto the bridge and a short fat unattractive man walking with a cane followed shortly afterwards.

"Ugg you want something right, gotta pay more people to do it for you," the man said looking at the bridge. He was about to walk to the construction crew but he was stopped by Sasuke appearing next to him and Naruto and Aoi surrounding his running spots.

"Whoa, who are you shorty?" Sasuke asked seeing the man turn red.

"Me, I'm the great Gato and I'm here to make you an offer, kill the bridge builder Tazuna and then you can each get half of what I decided to pay you," the greedy man said. Sasuke looked at Tazuna and he saw Kakashi nod while taking out a knife. He put it to the old man's throat and asked for forgiveness.

"Sorry Tazuna," Kakashi said shocking the old man. He pressed the kunai closer to his neck and the man closed his eyes fearing death. "Were going to have to get your bridge a little bloody," Kakashi finished while throwing a kunai at the nearest bandit. The fat man instantly died and well chaos began. Kakashi dragged Tazuna out of the danger zone and when he was sure the man was in a safe position he went back to help his team.

Naruto had seven guards surrounding him currently. He didn't need to waste chakra on the pitifully weak bandits so he got into the ending stance for the Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu and as the bandits all rushed him he ran around them in circles. None of the men could put up a defense as Naruto punched each one in some important body parts.

Naruto eventually stopped seeing the men all fall out in pain and he sighed before using Taidō to appear by more enemies.

Sasuke was decimating his bandits with a combination of kunai and regular taijutsu. He gave a spinning kick to a bandit that approached and kicked him in the stomach while punching another who approached from behind. He then jumped and flipped in the air before throwing his kunai. The projectile hit a bandit in the head killing him instantly and Sasuke fell to the ground before retrieving it in time for the next wave of enemies.

Two men with axes rushed him and they both swung down at the same time but Sasuke was good so right as the blades would have sliced him to ribbons he jumped and did a split that kicked both the axes away. He then landed and decked both of the grown men in their decks knocking them out instantly.

Seeing his bandits downed he looked over at another wave coming in so he used shunshin to appear in that area, coincidentally right behind Naruto as they both were swarmed by bandits.

"You know what they say Naruto, the best way to take out a group of enemies is back to back," Sasuke said with Naruto chuckling. Bandits rushed the two of them but they were shot in the head by some type of bone shards. Naruto and Sasuke looked to see Aoi smirking but they soon warned her about the approaching bandits. Without even turning around a skeleton came from her back yet it strangely reminded them of a lion skeleton.

The skeleton gave a slash that cut up many bandits and sent them flying off the bridge. She gave a wild grin seeing the boys astounded at her growth.

Kakashi soon appeared next to Aoi and then the two of them vanished just as a hammer smashed into the ground where they were. Kakashi appeared in the air and kicked the man in the head knocking him out instantly, and then Aoi and the scarecrow regrouped with Naruto and Sasuke.

They all stood back to back in a diamond formation. Each time a bandit rushed they slashed while knocking him back or killing him and then they all turned clockwise to take another horde. This method of fighting went on for minutes until eventually the bridge only held team seven, a scared gato, and a few bandits.

**Shakoho (Red Flames)**

Ok scratch that earlier statement. The bridge only held team seven and gato who was now wetting his pants. He had reason though, all three hundred of his bandits just died in front of him and now he had no more guards to protect him. Naturally in his frightened state he tried to strike a bargain with team seven.

"Ok, look I know we got off on the wrong foot but come on I mean I was just testing you. If you let me go I'll pay you heftily," Gato whined as Kakashi yanked the midget into the air. "Midgets next!" Kakashi yelled about to stab Gato but the shorty yelled out a bunch of bull crap.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" he yelled causing Kakashi to stop. "Sensei why did you stop?" Naruto asked seeing Kakashi release Gato. "It's his turn Naruto, I have to wait." Kakashi declared. Naruto grunted a few times before blood came out of his nose and he looked at Kakashi stupidly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi said seeing his fun make his student go insane. "Oh nothing, just an aneurism out of sheer stupidity," Naruto responded but Kakashi just had to have the last laugh. "Oh, guess you must be pretty stupid then Naruto," Kakashi said feeling Naruto about to rage.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto yelled while pointing his hand at Gato. Everyone saw his chakra spark and immediately knew he was doing a lightning jutsu. "Now wait you little brat!" Gato yelled angrily but Naruto paid him no head and shot the attack at him. He put his left hand on his wrist and fired the technique.

**Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder)**

After ten seconds the attack powered down before vanishing and in its wake was nothing. No smoke, no ash, no Gato; just nothing. Kakashi was scared at the jutsu Naruto used while Sasuke smirked remembering putting the lightning chakra into his seal so he could learn that jutsu. Neither boy knew Naruto's clone already had the lightning affinity but they took the precaution anyway.

"Well now Tazuna san, I think were done here," Naruto said while smirking with his eyes closed. Aoi's clone came up to him and so did Sasuke and Kakashi. They were all doing Kakashi's eye smile and then a light went off. They opened their eyes to see Tsunami with a camera in her hands.

"Well this is one for the memory books," the woman said while flapping the film sheet as the picture became clearer.

* * *

(Two weeks later land of the cats)

Naruto and Aoi were currently sparring. Their reason, simple; it was a bet.

Naruto ducked under Aoi's bone sword and he then jumped as she materialized another in her left hand. She swung with both so he was forced to draw his blade and block causing the bones to crack a little. Aoi looked on as they bothed pushed more effort into their clash but suddenly her swords broke and she was falling towards Naruto's blade.

She quickly drew the blue blade at her hips. The S shaped guard shined it the sun light as her metal clashed with Naruto.

"Wow Aoi-chan you've gotten better… but," Naruto pushed her back and then crouched low before shooting forward fast. He was moving in spirals and it was so fast that an after image of him appeared on the other side doing another spiral. In truth the attack looked like a DNA strand to any spectator.

**Nijūrasen**

Aoi got two shallow thrust holes in her shirt and a blade slice above her abdomen. This all happened in the span of half a second, not really a functional way to dodge it. Naruto toned down the attack enough to just nick her and leave very shallow cuts that would heal in a day or two.

"You still aren't ready to fight me going all out yet," Naruto said while helping the girl get up. As she got up her hair shadowed her eyes and she slammed Naruto into a tree. He could formulate no words as she glared into his eyes before preparing to kiss him all over the place but he was saved by his new friend Nala the lion.

"Run she is in heat, you better get out of here while I calm her down," Nala said with Naruto running away in agreement. When Naruto was out of range Nala got off Aoi and let her up. "He's gone now and did you see that blush on his face? I told you being assertive would get you what you want, how do you think I got someone as dense as Simba," Nala said while Aoi smiled.

'Soon he shall be mine,' Aoi thought while standing against a tree.

(Konoha same moment)

Aoi's clone had just finished chasing Naruto's clone around the village and they ran into some Suna ninja.

"Ahh so the chunnin exams are closing in are they?" Naruto said with Aoi stopping behind him.

"You in the tree why don't you come down," Naruto said with the male ninja and the blond girl looking at the tree. They all saw sand swirl and in its place was a red headed boy with the kanji for love on his head.

"I see, may I ask who you are?" the red head said with Naruto and Aoi looking at him with competitive glares.

"Aoi Megami, and Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto said seeing Gaara turn and leave.

"Remember my name, Gaara of the desert. I'm going to kill you if you fight me Uzumaki, I'm going to kill you," Gaara said walking away with the two other sand ninja following obediently.

"Man what's got him so angsty," Sasuke said showing up and hearing their introductions. "Evil Sasuke, he is here only here for absolute evil," Naruto said staring at Gaara's retreating form.

The clone Naruto would make sure he told his boss about Gaara before he dispelled in the second exam. That guy reeked of death.

* * *

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**The chunnin exams have started and team seven along with other teams have passed the first exam but during the second they run into trouble in the forest. As Naruto's clone is killed in front of Sasuke but some woman Sasuke see's Naruto arrive and he gets the bit of shock. He wants answers, Naruto and Aoi both give them to him. How will he take it, will he be able to continue through the prelims with a hickey.**

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**

* * *

**Powers update.**

Shikai Name: Shape Changer-(Kōkan keijō)

Allows Naruto to manipulate his energy from his blade into virtually any shape he wishes, however all the forms emit a light green glow along with emitting the ability to attract to other energy. Naruto can easily create any shape and will it to his body however the bigger the shape the longer it takes to create and the higher the strain the technique holds. Naruto can also only hold certain forms, or replications of peoples abilities for a maximum of 30 seconds. In this form his sword takes the form of a standard length jian (Chinese straight sword) but it is noted that Naruto with enough training can change the shape of his own sword. This forms other weaknesses besides the time and strain is also the durability which goes down from each use. Using ten changes within a minute will lower the strength of the shapes while draining left over energy will raise it.

Mask Form 1: Ginga-gao (Galaxy Mask) (**Current Mask Level)**

This mask has red outlining around his eyes just like sage mode gives him in the original manga. It is noted if he uses sword techniques in shikai they become a darker hue but if they are used with bankai then they automatically become black. He cannot control this one. Automatically comes out in extreme stress or anger.

**Summoning Contract: Big Cats**

**Cheetah- Air/ Wind Freedom**

**Leopards- Water Adaptability**

**Lions- Earth Sustenance**

**Tigers- Fire Passion**

**White Ligers- Light Life**

**Black Panthers- Dark Death**

**(Known) Big cats **

**Tai Lung- Panther**

**Tigress- Tiger**

**Sherkhan- Tiger**

**Simba- Lion **

**Nala- Lion**

**Judan- Cheetah**

**Fist and fighting styles**

**Uchū-ken (the universe fist)**

**Fist style which strikes for every possible part of the body. Nerves, muscles, tendons, blood vessels, you name it. It revolves around heavy rotations and using gravity to your advantage.**

**Uchū no Mai (dance of the universe)**

**A sword style that revolves around hitting important parts of the body, with many spins, rotations, and even sword orbits. **

**Ikkotsu (Single Bone Punch)**

**Sokkutsu (Double Bone Punch)**

**Taidō (Multi Movement/ High speed Movement)**

Naruto pushes chakra from his feet and the further back he shoots it the fast and further he will go. Only he can do this because the shape manipulation and strain would kill just about anyone else.

**Nagareboshi no Mai (Dance of the Shooting Star)**

Naruto starts with both his legs bent at ninety degrees and parallel. He then accelerates forward at a rapid pace aiming for the two joints in the arm that allow movement of the forearm, or he can aim for the leg joints. He either strikes them with a punch or slashes them with his sword stopping movement. Once this has happened he can hit the center of the solar plexus knocking the enemy of balance and cause them to fly back.

**Nisen'i Tsuki (Second Transition Moon)**

Naruto hits a stationary enemy in the chest with enough force to stop movement. Then like the moon he rotates around the person while spinning himself and hitting various parts of the body to make blood rush to high or too low. He then can use gravity to make the person fall back with just a breath.

**Tsugi no Mai Kurouzu (Final Dance Black Vortex)**

Naruto runs around the enemy so fast that any chakra the use is automatically sucked up and shot into the sky. He then cuts nearly every part of the body or breaks nearly every bone possible causing confusion and death in less than ten seconds.

**Nijūrasen (Double Helix) (Can only Do with sword)**

Naruto move so fast an after image of him appears as he rapidly move in a double helix formation. He then stabs two parts of the body giving it the appearance of a two strikes at the same time. This is followed by a long straight slash that comes from pressing his blade against and enemy body with an extreme amount of force.

**Gyōretsu no Hishō (Flight of the Matrix) (Can only do with sword)**

Naruto can move at an extremely fast speed and give multiple strikes in under a second. Either that or he can stop multiple strikes in a single second.

**Jutsu and other moves (Please note Naruto has an affinity for lightning and slight wind and fire**

**Kanzen kenchi (Complete Sensory)**

Naruto uses basic shape manipulation to send out a pulse of chakra that is so malleable it forms a coating over the enemy giving Naruto the almost exact lay out of everything on them. Emotions, facial expression, heart rate, looks, chakra level, and even mass.

**Sho (Push)**

**Byakurai (Pale White Lightning) (His personal Favorite)**

**Sokatsui (Blue Fire)**

**Shakoho (Red Flames)**

**Tenran (Orchid Sky)**

**Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder)**

**Seals/ Barriers**

**Seki (Repulse)**

**Shitotsu Sansen** (**Break-Piercing Triple Beam)**

**Rikujōkōrō (Six rod light Prism)**

**Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)**

**Dankū (Splitting Void)**


	7. Run and Roar: Chunnin Exams Begin

**This story has been in my head for about half a year and I just finished the third stages of planning for the script. I can promise that some elements of the story have rarely or never been used. Before anyone decides to be a smart ass yes I know there is no such thing as new, that's why I said rare.**

**Main Characters**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aoi Megami (surprise its fem Grimmjow)**

**Sasuke**

**Minato**

**Kushina **

**Naruko (twin 1)**

**Natsumi (twin 2)**

**Oh I have a game for you guys. During the story see if you can point out the different anime, tv show, and movie lines I added in. A few may be from good parodies but lets see who can find the most.**

**In this story Naruto is all but forgotten by his family who either outright ignores him or blames him for their shortcomings. Eventually he ends up as a slave in everything but the name but one day he goes over the edge and wants to take the easy way out. Let's just say the entity he meets has other plans for him so now let's follow Naruto on his journey through time.**

* * *

**Last Time**

"_You in the tree why don't you come down," Naruto said with the male ninja and the blond girl looking at the tree. They all saw sand swirl and in its place was a red headed boy with the kanji for love on his head._

"_I see, may I ask who you are?" the red head said with Naruto and Aoi looking at him with competitive glares._

"_Aoi Megami, and Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" Naruto said seeing Gaara turn and leave._

"_Remember my name, Gaara of the desert. I'm going to kill you if you fight me Uzumaki, I'm going to kill you," Gaara said walking away with the two other sand ninja following obediently._

"_Man what's got him so angsty," Sasuke said showing up and hearing their introductions. "Evil Sasuke, he is here only here for absolute evil," Naruto said staring at Gaara's retreating form._

_The clone Naruto would make sure he told his boss about Gaara before he dispelled in the second exam. That guy reeked of death._

* * *

(Story Start 1 Week Later)

With Naruto's clone tensions have been thickly permeating the air. First off he had to deal with the Namikaze Uzumaki family and their demands they wanted from him. Basically the kage requested he return home so that they can fix whatever was wrong between them. Yeah like that would happen. Also between him and his former sister Naruko he couldn't decide who he wanted to murder more. The girl just outright challenged him to a fight to the death. Naruto for as much as he hates her doesn't wish to just kill her like that. He just couldn't really understand, he wanted them to suffer but he didn't want them to die either.

More problems came from the walking hormone machine known as Aoi. Ever since he knew her he knew she had been attuned with her primal instincts but now the clone girl was getting ridiculous. If she was on her period Naruto became a training dummy that was forced to buy her chocolate or risk dying. When she was normal she was always hugging him like Sakura did Sasuke, and just the other day when he work up and saw her in his bed guess what she did. No not a squeal or a scream of fear, no this girl licks his cheek and grins before darting out of the bed. Naruto could only sit in confusion wondering what the hell happened.

The main thing going on with him now was his approaching expiration date. Naruto just sent him a final message that he would be returning during the second exam, but here was the problem. He was returning not before, but during the exam since it would be easier to sneak around the village during that period. While it was good that he was going to be whole again the problem lies with the fact that if something happened and Naruto showed up he would have to do some explaining.

The clone of Naruto sighed as he walked to the academy. Kakashi had given his team their exam tickets the day before and now he was supposedly meeting his teammates at the academy. The only reason they weren't arriving together was because each of them had different agenda's that they had to do before going. Sasuke had some Uchiha business in the Uchiha shrine and Aoi's clone needed to go visit her mother's grave.

Naruto walked into the academy and then he felt two presences appear next to him. "So Naruto you ready?" Aoi asked finally finishing her business. Naruto looked to her with something similar to a nod and then continued walking.

The now regrouped team seven came to a familiar flight of steps and they started up the first two flights before coming to the entrance to the second floor. The academy was made to where you had to go up to the second floor and then go down it before going up to the third or fourth floor.

As team seven strode passed the hall they saw a bunch of people standing around a door and they looked up at it seeing it said '301'.

'Genjutsu,' was the shared thought of team seven. Naruto looked to Sasuke who shared the mental conversation with him. They both understood the silent messages sent to each other, 'don't reveal it keep moving.' Aoi had learned to pick up on what they were thinking so as they moved on she did to.

"But why, this is room 301, why won't you let us in?" a ninja wearing a green spandex suit asked. The two guards in front of the room grinned as they spoke down to Lee. "We can't let weaklings past," the one on the right with straight hair said. Lee tried to run at the kid but he just pushed Lee and he flew into a wall down the hall.

Naruto and Sasuke observed the boy hit the ground and not get a single scratch or bruise from the force of the blow.

"Hey, you can't do that to my teammate!" shouted a girl wearing a pink Chinese styled shirt.

"Oh yeah, then how about this," the guard on the left said while appearing next to her with high chunnin speed. He tried to punch her in the cheek but his fist was caught by the last person of the team. He had on a kaki jacket with blue shorts and his right arm and leg were fully taped with adhesive tape.

"That's enough playing around, Tenten, Lee were leaving," Neji said while gathering his teammates and walking right by Naruto, Sasuke and Aoi.

The team would have walked by without a word but Neji and his arrogance just had to say something to put down the competition. "You, the boy with the black duck styled hair. What is your name?" Neji said while stopping and looking directly at Sasuke. Naruto and Aoi couldn't contain there laughter as Sasuke held his head down and gained a tick mark.

"Well Hyuga brat isn't it common curtesy to say your name before asking someone of theirs," Sasuke said now causing Neji to scowl. "You know what Uchiha ass; I no longer require your name. Just know in the fighting portion of the exam I will defeat you like the trash you are," Neji said walking away.

Over the last month Sasuke had learned to open up more because of Aoi and Naruto so he uncharacteristically replied to Neji. "That's funny because I will need to know your name Hyuga," Sasuke said looking down.

Neji stopped as Lee and Tenten did before he turned around.

"Oh and why is that boy?" Neji grunted out.

"Why? Only an idiot would ask such an incompetent question. Why is because when I knock you out in one punch I can tell the doctors the name to write on your hospital sign in sheet," Sasuke said causing Neji's glare to rise and his teams laughs to become louder.

"OK Uchiha, let's hope we get the same match," Neji said with Sasuke nodding and both sending sparks flying from their eyes.

Team seven and team nine stopped arguing before going their separate ways. Team nine took the steps and all the members of team seven vanished in either a shunshin or Taidō. They all appeared in front of the entrance to the exam room and Sasuke lead by opening the door just as the team walked in behind him.

* * *

(Natsumi Uzumaki POV Same moment)

I was talking to my elder sister about a new training method that our mother Kushina gave us to increase our kenjutsu when suddenly the door to the room opened again and in walks a person I'd never thought I'd see again. Team seven came through the door, first Sasuke Uchiha and then Aoi Megami but neither of them mattered.

All I cared about was the third member who was a blond like my sister before me. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki my elder brother and other triplet sibling, though circumstances lead him to leave our family.

Naruko noticed I had suddenly stopped talking so she tried to see what was wrong.

"Natsumi… Natsumi you ok?" she asked but I didn't move nor respond. Naruko trailed her sight to where I was looking and instantly she scowled. "You!" she yelled angrily. All of the other rookie members who were corralled around us looked at Naruko and then to whom she was pointing at.

"I thought I told you what would happen if you hurt my family. Now you're going to pay," she nearly screamed running at our brother. I saw her chakra churn until a golden red claw formed around her hand, immediately I knew she was going to use the nine tails chakra on our brother. Using something so potent on a non jinchuuriki could kill them so I decided to intervene but my big brother was always ready for anything.

Without even looking at my older sister he continued talking to Sasuke as the danger quickly approached. Then right as she was about to punch a hole in his gut Naruto just said one word that made everyone in the room freeze. First off they felt an ocean of chakra slam down before just vanishing and then Naruko stopped as if a wall had be between her and her vendetta.

**Dankū**

Naruto barely muttered it but it was still in hearing distance for me. I knew I was one of the few to hear him but the result the technique gave was equally awing. A Plexiglas like wall erected itself between Naruto and our sister and no matter how many times she punched it the wall couldn't budge or crack.

Though my sister and I had on energy and power suppression seals, I thought to myself. 'Wow nii sans is amazing, but still at twenty five percent with Kyuubi enhancement she should be able to at least crack it. How strong is big brother Naruto?' I think as I remember the feeling of the power from a few seconds ago.

'No doubt about it, that was his chakra but it felt so course and dense. It had a tinge of darkness but…' she couldn't really describe it now as she watched fascinated by her sister and brothers interactions.

"Well Sasuke did you hear something? No, ok I guess it must have been the wind. There is a terrible draft in here you know," Naruto said with Sasuke and Aoi smirking at him. My sister turned off the Kyuubi's chakra feed and then she gave a deadly kick to Naruto's head. I thought she was insane seeing as the glass dome was up but somehow she shattered it and kept going for Naruto.

I had to stop this, brothers and sisters shouldn't fight like this. As I tried to draw on enough chakra for a rapid burst of speed, Naruto lazily held his hand up and a blue ball materialized on the back of his hand.

**Seki**

Naruko hit the ball and flew back but I caught her and restrained her from moving. Naruto turned to glare at my sister and I looked at his glaze. He unintentionally wavered before he calmed down and looked back to Sasuke.

Killer intent flooded the room as every genin tried to intimidate Naruto and his team but my big brother never gives up easy. I remember when he used to be outright ignored by mom and dad, yet he tried ever so hard to get some recognition. To get some love, and what did we do? We ignored him, told him he wasn't special.

My family and I deserve to take anything Naruto throws at us. If he wants to take revenge I will shoulder his hatred, and why. Because I love him, because I love my big brother and I won't let my family hurt him nor themselves any further.

* * *

(Naruto regular point of view)

After Naruto blew his pathetic sister away he felt massive amounts of KI being directed at him from nearly everyone in the room. The other rookie 12 looked at Naruto but then everyone in the room suddenly lost the air in their lungs. Even that strange Gaara kid looked like he was choking on his own breath yet strangely 4 people weren't affected by this strong chakra.

One was the caster, Naruto; and the other two were obviously his team yet he also shielded one of his former sisters, Natsumi. The genin around were panting heavily as Naruto just looked at each of them and sighed. "I have neither the time nor the patience to teach new genin like you all how to breath. Only ninja can stand up to me, so if you can't take it then leave now," Naruto said making more chakra push them down.

Sasuke gave a wicked grin as Naruto's heavy chakra pushed a few genin to their knees and then eventually three teams of genin crawled out the door. Naruto then toned down his chakra before sealing it back into his suppression seal. He looked at the others with a menacing glare and instantly they all stopped.

Naruto then out of the corner of his eye noticed a white haired boy walking straight for him.

"Geesh, hey newbie you may want to not draw attention to yourself. This isn't the part of the exams that is for," the boy said while pushing his glasses back up. Naruto searched out the boy's energy with his Kanzen kenchi and he immediately felt a deep unease about him. He had way too much chakra for a genin, he had as much as him and his sisters yet he somehow knew this guy didn't have a reason for it other than he was a jounin.

"And you are?" Naruto disrespectfully said to the boy but he held out his hand to shake it. Naruto looked before taking his hand and the boy said his name. "Kabuto Yakushi, son of the medical chief and chunnin hopeful like yourself." Kabuto said shocking Naruto as he felt his numbers suddenly not add up.

'No, he can't be a genin he has way too much chakra and my Kanzen kenchi shows a developed physique that only hardened jounin poses. His muscles are too developed, he may not look it but beyond that scrawny body he is very strong. I have to watch him he may be a spy,' Naruto thought while letting go of Kabuto's hand.

"Well Kabuto do take this politely but I request you stay away from my team. I don't like you," Naruto said shocking every rookie genin. 'What, did he just say that to his face,' Sakura said in her head. 'No way Naruto finally is showing that other personality again' Aoi thought remembering a darker Naruto. Sasuke was thinking along the same lines but Naruto's former sisters were more stunned.

'Is this the result of that mask or something else,' Naruko thought while Natsumi hoped her brother wouldn't become too cold. She needed to save him from his darkness and she won't let him fall like she did when she was younger.

"Uh, ok Uzumaki san," Kabuto said while eye smiling but Naruto brought out his chakra again. "I don't remember telling you my name," 'Damn I was wrong he is stronger than an ordinary jounin. This guy just might be a spy,' Naruto said and thought before resealing his chakra again.

"Well sorry Uzumaki san but this card here told me you name see, look' Kabuto said showing everyone an ID picture of Naruto with his stats and everything. 'Spy, I must kill… but not now,' Naruto confirmed seeing the ID card. 'And where did he get such classified information?' Aoi and Sasuke both thought more or less in their own way.

The other rookies all took a look at Naruto's card reading it for themselves.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 12**

**Rank: Genin**

**Mission Total: 23… 20 D rank… 1 C Rank… 1 solo B Rank… and 1 A Rank**

**Relatives known: Minato Namikaze (Hokage), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother), Naruko Namikaze (triplet sister), Natsumi Uzumaki (triplet sister)**

**Taijutsu: 3/5**

**Genjutsu: Unknown**

**Ninjutsu: 4/5**

**Kenjutsu: Unknown**

**Fuinjutsu: Master Level **

**Speed: Unknown**

**Strength: Unknown**

**Unique Traits: Naruto seems to have a strange split personality disorder. He usually has it tamed but if provoked enough as proven with Zabuza Momochi his eyes turn black and yellow and some strange thing happens to his face. When facing him in this state it is advised for chunnin and below to flee while jounin are to take caution.**

"What! Impossible, the dead last isn't this good. This has got to be inaccurate!" one Kiba Inuzuka yelled seeing Naruto's stats and warnings. Many of the rookie twelve were also agreeing with these statements but they were hushed by the proctor Ibiki Morino arriving and telling them to be quiet.

* * *

"Alright listen up and sit the fuck down. For the first exam I advise you to pay attention to my instructions because I will not repeat them. Now for this first exam it is going to be administered by paper and you are all going to start out with a perfect score of ten points. For each question you get incorrect you lose a point and for each time you get caught cheating you lose 2 points. Losing all your points will result in an automatic failure," Ibiki started as Naruto analyzed his word choice.

'Getting caught is losing 2 points instead of an automatic loss,' Naruto thought.

"Now for those of you who are unaware of the chunnin exams this is a team effort. So that means if one of you fails your whole team fails. If one of you looks or messes up bad then you all look and mess up bad." Ibiki continued with Sasuke this time reading his thoughts.

'So in order to pass we all need to have a cumulative score of 3 or more, also if one of us happens to get caught cheating 5 times then it's over,' Sasuke thought while going back to listening.

"And now for the last portion, five minutes before the test is over you will each receive the tenth and final question. When we get to that point those of you who are still remaining will find out what it is," Ibiki finished with Aoi ending her inner monologue as well.

'So even if our team gets these nine questions correct we still have to worry about another one that may be tougher than them all. This test is hard but one thing is for sure,' she thought while Naruto and Sasuke conjoined with her on the last thought. 'We must pass this test,' they all thought together.

"And now since we aren't taking any more questions you may begin," Ibiki said as the proctors all looked down to their boards and the genin hopefuls looked at their test. If a plus b equals c then what is the third logistical algorithm needed to find out an approximate value of AB given the fact that c is equal to half of A and double of B. Nope skipping that.

If a ninja standing on a twelve feet high tree decides to launch a shuriken at point b then what is the force needed and trajectory required to make the projectile reach points c,d,e, and f. Harder.

You are outnumbered sixty four to three and you all are running low on food pills and chakra. What would be the maximum time it would take reinforcements to arrive at your position given the fact that you called them 2 days ago and they are approximately one thousand miles west bound and must travel up a mountain to get to you. Are you serious?

'These questions,' Naruto thought realizing. 'They want us to cheat?' Sakura and Natsumi also concluded seeing the difficulty of each question raise higher and higher. Naruto sensed with his Kanzen kenchi, many people who were actually good ninja coming to the same conclusion. He felt a few familiar chakra levels blare to life and he knew what was happening.

'**Sharingan'**

Sasuke was copying the movements of a ninja sitting in front of him who was so courteous to so him the movements. He copied how his hand was moving and wrote down everything precisely.

'**Byukugan' **

Neji and Hinata both looked around before seeing people writing down correct answers on their test. They quickly looked down before both writing exactly what they saw on the poor victims papers.

'**Bone Arm'**

Aoi concentrated as she materialized a hand, made of bone. She quickly commanded it to sneak under the table and it stalked to an enemy team. When the poor sap just finished and wasn't looking she stole his exam and replaced it with hers.

'**Kanzen kenchi'**

Naruto sent out his near silent pulse and like sonar he got a bluish image shot back at him. He saw the answers on one guys test before writing them down and continuing the pulses. After a while he had every correct answer and he just leaned back.

'**Insect queen'**

Shino saw everything through his hive queen's eye and so he ended up writing down the answers of the poor fool that let the queen bite him. He would most likely be implanted from her eggs and then have his chakra harvested as they hatched before they grew up and returned to Shino.

'Roof roof, arrugh'

Akamaru barked out pretty much everything to Kiba letting the boy know the answers of everyone in a meter of him. Kiba smirked getting the information and he wrote it down before listening for the quiet but sudden barks.

'**Sealing jutsu level 3 teleportation'**

Naruko used the flying raijin that her father taught her so that she could switch out her exam with a genin who finished his and had his head down. When she did she tapped her desk letting her twin sister know of their success. Her sister then put her hand on a seal tag and the answers appeared on her wrist like a fake tattoo.

Sakura though she didn't possess a bloodline she was able to answer the first 6 questions all on her own. She then used her secret stealth training from her private tutors to leave a faux body in her seat and then snatch a paper of a genin who failed before returning to her seat.

'**Mind transfer jutsu'**

Sakura finished writing down the answers and then her head went slumped signifying the mind transfer as a success. Once that happened Ino memorized Sakura's answers before transferring over to Shikamaru who took control of Choji to rewrite the answers.

All around competent ninja were cheating at their hearts content but as for the other's… well.

"Numbers 30, 76 and 43 fail." Procter 5 said.

"Number 7, fail! Numbers 37 and 54 you also fail" Procter 2 said.

"Number 14, you and your team get the fuck out of my exam room," Ibiki said causing a genin to scowl and rush him. Poor fool was chucked out the window and then the other two just excused themselves out by diving out the other available window. That left just one more for a certain someone.

Over the course of an hour twenty nine teams were kicked out of the room and 32 remained. Ibiki heard his wrist watch go off and he looked around to see all the examinees looking at him with anxiety. "Geez, calm down guys. Ok now for the last part of the second to last part of the exam we will now administer the tenth question though this one has the most rules and stipulations," Ibiki said hearing a melody of groans.

'More rules, that test was hard enough,' a blond Suna kunoichi thought to herself.

"First rule you can choose whether or not you want to take the final question but it comes at a cost. If you don't take it you and your team automatically fail," Ibiki continued with some genin getting suspicious. They all stared at the man as he continued on with his deceit.

"Furthermore, if you do choose to take the question and fail you shall not only remain a genin for life but you must also complete twenty thousand catch Tora the cat missions," the proctor added causing multiple people to turn blue. "Now if you do not wish to take this exam please raise your hand," he finished.

At that moment multiple hands went up. One by one, loser after loser left the exam room and then more soon followed. From 48 teams only a solid 28 were left and none wavered. Seven from Konoha, one from sound, two from the sand, three from rain, ten from Iwa, and five more from Kumo were left.

Of these people not one wavered in the slightest, each had the balls to put their careers on the line. With that in mind Ibiki tried intimidation one last time.

"Are you all absolutely sure you want to hear the tenth question. Once you hear it and fail then you must immediately get your cat punishment carried out," he tried yet no genin faltered. He looked at the Hokage's daughters who each wore silent expressions and then he looked to his loner son. The boy looked at Ibiki as if he was a blade of grass, uninteresting.

'That brat's going to go far,' he thought before lightening his mood.

"Ok the final question is… the final question is… blankety; blankety, blank. You all pass," he said causing none of the genin to react. 'Damn there no fun,' he thought trying to explain himself but well as he started speaking a ball of fire and knives slammed into him knocking him into the ground.

"Ahh, here I am the one the only Anko Mitarashi. I shall be your examiner for the second portion," she said with glee but Ibiki groaned and stood up to Anko. "You're early again, I didn't even give them the final portion of the exam," he said causing many genin to raise eyes. He never said anything about another portion.

"Um proctor san what is the final portion?" Sakura asked genuinely confused.

"Ahh that, now genin if you'll look at this tube in my hand we can administer the eye test," Ibiki said charging chakra into it. He and Anko had already out on some shades and Naruto Sasuke and Aoi were smart enough to close their eyes turn the other way and hide under the desk just before the flash came. When it died down they popped back into position and Ibiki spoke to the genin.

"You all just passed the first exam, you are going to all go to training ground forty four with Anko here and then you're going to take the exams. Dismissed," Ibiki said with him and Anko taking off their glasses. Naruto and Aoi agreed not to speak to this to anybody and they had to drag Sasuke off before he told Sakura.

* * *

(Real Naruto and Aoi) (Next Day)

Naruto and Aoi both stood at the cat hall with all the cats gathered around to see them off. There was Judan the cheetah, Hinneko the cheetach, Hyo the leopard, Toshiro the leopard, Nala the lioness, Simba the lion, Sherkhan the tiger, Tigress the tigress, Ban ryoshi the panther, Tai lung the panther, Hikari the liger bosses son, and finally the big cat himself Kenjin.

All the cats were crowded around Aoi and Naruto cuddling with them and licking all over them. It would be a week before they returned but for the cats it would be about two months. They had already explained to the pair that time moved much faster in the summoning realm so though they were only gone for two and a half months it was about half a year there.

"Bye guys and thank you for the training," Naruto said releasing his hug on Simba. The lion watched as Naruto backed up and he looked to his side as Nala came up and licked him. "Oh and Naruto boy remember our conversation. Wait for life to happen and it will find you," Simba said letting all the male cats know what he was talking about. Naruto just smirked as the females all looked confused.

"Well the old man Kenjin, we will be back in about a weeks' time," Aoi said waving at the white liger. He smiled a toothy grin and he started a chain of hand seals. "Oh and next time don't raid my kill shack. Do you know how long it took me to get all those antelope," the liger complained before ending on the tora seal.

**Ninja Art: Reverse, Reverse Summoning**

He slammed his paws on the ground and the seal kanji appeared under Naruto and Aoi. It glowed blue since it was the color of the cats and then in a puff of smoke they were gone.

In Konoha Naruto and Aoi appeared next to the panther contract which was still in the ravine behind the Kage Mountain. Naruto tapped Aoi's wrist and the scroll vanished in a puff of smoke sealing itself into the girl's wrist. He then looked at her before smirking and grabbing her bridal style.

Even though the girl was capable of using shunshin to escape the ravine he still wanted to Taidō her to the top and see her reaction. It was priceless; she instantly tried to claw him as he landed but he swiftly moved out of the way and she clawed the air next to him. "Naruto one of these days I'm going to catch you off guard, and then you will pay for treating me like I'm some damsel in distress," Aoi said sweetly, but Naruto learned that just meant she put out a vendetta against him.

Naruto just shrugged her off knowing when she got him he would least expect it, so he knew not to worry himself. Naruto then after her remark looked at the area where he sensed a great amount of chakra. 'It's just out of the reach of my Kanzen kenchi but I can feel it. That is definitely where the exams are taking place, but I feel uneasy. Why is that?' Naruto thought before looking back into Aoi. Her blue eyes reeked of longing but with a glance he couldn't see the full depth of her story.

"Aoi-chan we need to head to the exams fast. I don't know why but I'm just getting a bad feeling about this. Something isn't right," Naruto said and Aoi nodded. Just then a cat skeleton burrowed from the earth and then phased into Aoi's body giving her the message her clone and Naruto's clone sent them.

'Run here quick before Orochimaru kills us. If we die and Sasuke sees another pair of Aoi and Naruto arrive, he is going to ask questions,' the message was clear. "Naruto we need to hurry, class S threat Orochimaru is fighting us right now," she said causing Naruto to go wide eyed.

'No this will put a hamper on my plans. I can't leave with Aoi before I'm sure of Sasuke's agenda and yet, I have a feeling Orochimaru is after Sasuke,' Naruto thought. 'I hope this won't set me back because if it does then it could be years before another opportunity to leave will present itself,' with that Naruto looked to the exams and made up his mind.

'If I hurry I can prevent a disaster, please let me make it in time,' Naruto thought while swiftly using Taidō to vanish in a bout of speed; Aoi was right behind with a slightly slower shunshin. The two raced for a few minutes before the entered the gates of the forest of death.

'Oh no I am sensing my clone's chakra fading and Aoi's is at almost absolute zero. Please don't let anything bad have happened,' Naruto thought before jumping over the gate with Aoi.

* * *

(Sasuke Naruto and Aoi five minutes earlier)

Naruto's clone had just returned from killing the giant snake sent to kill him but he felt something bad happen. Aoi's chakra started declining greatly and when he sent out a Kanzen kenchi pulse he found the clone was a few feet ahead of him impaled on Orochimaru's kusagani.

"Aoi-chan!" Naruto's clone yelled seeing the girl smile faintly before falling in a heap. As she fell she used a bit of her left over chakra to summon a bone cat and give it a message. Hopefully the originals would arrive in time but things had already gone downhill.

Sasuke was there, he saw Orochimaru kill 'Aoi', and his Sharingan instantly blared to life in desperation. He just saw one of his two closest friends take a death blow meant for him, and now she was slowly dying. Sasuke turned to Orochimaru with a glare as his three tome Sharingan glared right at Orochimaru.

Without any remorse he quickly gathered a large quantity of fire chakra, and let out a jutsu that hasn't been seen since Madara Uchiha used it to kill over fifty Senju in one attack.

**Horse: Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation **

Wide spread flames sprouted from Sasuke's mouth and all life in front of Sasuke was quickly reduced to ash. Orochimaru had dodged the A borderline S rank jutsu by instinct but he still got a nasty burn on his left leg. He looked down and grinned like a mad scientist before licking his tongue.

"Yes Sasuke kun get angry, use your rage. Fight me with everything you've got, and avenge your female friend I just killed," Orochimaru taunted. 'This is perfect if I kill Naruto to he will attack and in that moment not only will I kill the fourths bastard son but I will also obtain the almighty Sharingan,' the pedophile gleefully thought.

Naruto's clone went to try and end Aoi's blood clone but he let down his guard and paid the price when Orochimaru appeared in front of him with his sword ready to strike.

'Oh shit no time to effectively use a move. Even if I use Taidō the blade will still nick and poison me and I'd still die. Might as well accept my fate and hope the boss can salvage this mess. He's just a few meters away but I know the second I die Sasuke will awaken the fabled Mangekyou Sharingan.' Naruto's clone thought accepting death.

As he did Orochimaru thrust his blade into the clone's stomach and the poison instantly took effect. With no Kyuubi to stop it from penetrating his skin or neutralize the poison he was defenseless. Death came rather quick for the clone, as Orochimaru was pulling his sword out the light left the clone's eyes and he fell onto the ground.

Orochimaru grinned diabolically as he jumped away and let Sasuke have his moment with his teammates.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running over to 'Naruto's' dead body that fell right next to Aoi. He looked back and forth two the two of his friends as his despair grew larger and larger, the pit in his stomach grew three sizes this day. Tears trailed down the Uchiha's eyes as he reminisced over his friends.

'Aoi, she was my friend. Though she wasn't like Naruto or me she easily got around my barriers and I accepted her as my friend. Naruto he was my best friend, and I…I. Naruto you were my best friend, you loved life and you gave everything up to save mine… and I… I let you die. No I won't do that, I won't watch anymore. I feel it slipping,' Sasuke thought as his eyes morphed into some strange diagram with three ellipticals.

"And I won't watch this any MORE!" Sasuke yelled as his chakra turned purple and came around him like an aura.

Naruto and Aoi landed in the forest right as they saw Sasuke undergo his change and they knew they were too late. 'No he's unlocked the Mangekyou, I'd wanted to prevent this for some years so I wouldn't have him going down the dark path. I must prevent him from it, I don't know why but, I just feel compelled to stop my friend from doing that and exacting his revenge,' Naruto thought. Aoi let a tear drop as she saw her friend unlock the eyes of pain.

Orochimaru didn't know what exactly was going on so he decided to bite Sasuke and go before it become troublesome. He put his hands in a strange seal and then his neck extended before reaching towards Sasuke. Aoi and Naruto saw this and the girl tried to stop him but Naruto grabbed her and stopped her movement.

"No, let it happen. I have a plan to not only save Sasuke but also restrain his Mangekyou for a while. If what I'm sensing is correct then I feel Orochimaru has somehow made a special cursed seal for Sasuke. I sense the chakra of the first Hokage; I'd recognize it anywhere seeing as his trees are planted in my father's garden. If he gives Sasuke that then it will not only give him a sage mode like chakra but I can release it to its full capacity to remove Orochimaru's influence from the seal and hopefully give Sasuke full control. Then when he no longer needs the training wheels I can remove the seal and then we can get Sasuke a boost unlike no other,' Naruto thought remembering the legend of the Rikudo Sennin.

He remembered from his moms old stories that he supposedly created the now recent Senju and Uchiha clans and legend was if you mixed both you'd get his power. Naruto knew if his friend unlocked that then their plan to change the world and save it would be much easier. He just didn't know that Sasuke actually was the other child of prophecy but that was another detail for later in the story.

Orochimaru bit Sasuke and Naruto and Aoi sprang into action. Both released the full amount of their chakra equaling to about anbu battalion level and Orochimaru felt it. He immediately left the area while looking around inconspicuously, and when he was completely gone Naruto resealed his chakra and appeared next to Sasuke.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm here to save ya. First let's seal up this nasty Uzumaki stolen seal and then let's purify you with Hashirama's chakra. Hopefully I can block off the Mangekyou for a few months but no doubt if he goes through turmoil again he will undoubtedly unlock it again,' Naruto thought while touching Sasuke's seal.

Though on the outside he appeared to by controlling his chakra to draw seal kanji on Sasuke with some of his sealing ink on the inside a battle like none before was happening.

* * *

(Inside the seal)

Sasuke was looking around until he saw Naruto appear in his psyche. He instantly thought it was a dream but Naruto punched him and told Sasuke to stop being weird.

"Listen Sasuke I'm not going to lie to you anymore. The Aoi and Naruto you saw die were clones we both left so we could get some secret training outside the village. I will explain more on the outside but please just help me in here. I need your full attention," Naruto said causing the Uchiha to hnn.

"Ok blond boy but after this you are going to explain thoroughly and start from the beginning," Sasuke said causing Naruto to smirk.

The two felt an ominous presence and Sasuke saw a door that wasn't in his mind before. Whispers echoed and Naruto looked at the silver door before he held out a hand to it.

**Sealing level eight: Release Restriction Seal**

The door opened and Naruto and Sasuke saw a giant white snake materialize in front of them.

"You… I killed you, how are you alive and better yet how are you here?" the soul of Orochimaru said causing Naruto to impassively stare. Sasuke marveled at the blonds sealing prowess and stare as he started drawing shapes in the air with his hands.

"No you didn't and as for how I'm here that doesn't concern you. Now Orochimaru be gone," he said while finishing his drawing. The lines he made in the air turned black and a seal with the word reverse remove appeared.

**Sealing level nine: Reverse Removal Seal**

Orochimaru lashed out at Naruto whose hand glowed a dark purple. The Sannin's tail approached but Naruto simply caught it and tightly gripped the appendage. "How is this possible? How are you, a brat who my spies said received no training from the kage so strong?" Orochimaru argued but Naruto just looked on impassively.

"How well for one sealing is only limited to the mind of the user and my mind can think of anything. Two Orochimaru before my skills even you are mediocre. Now be gone and never return to this boy again or I may just kill you, but do not fret Sasuke will still be joining you. Orochimaru before I eradicate you tell your boss, though Sasuke will still join you everything comes at a price," Naruto said.

He then increased the pressure in his hand and Sasuke watched in fascination as the snake just poofed away into smoke.

"He is gone my friend and now to grant you more power and a new training method," Naruto said while drawing kanji again. This one had the words for purity and he made a smaller one in his left hand that said arrow head seal.

**Sealing level ten double seal: Seal one: Purification of the native life**

In Sasuke's mind tree's sprouted and Naruto managed to pull out the piece of Hashirama's souls before pushing chakra into it and restoring the chakra to its full extent before it melded into Sasuke. The room around them changed and above them both was a symbol neither could ever forget. Etched into their memories was the floating six circles what were all inside some kind of eye and on every other ring there was three tomes making nine in total.

'So is that is, is that the sages supposed dōjutsu. Looks so much different from what Kushina described it as,' Naruto thought while Sasuke though around the same level. 'No way, the stone tablet said only one Uchiha in every three generations has seen it but its name is known far and wide. This is the almighty Rinnegan yet it is different from what the tablet described it as,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto started drawing again and this time he had two miniature seals on his fingers with the kanji for pause. "Now Sasuke I'm going to seal away your Mangekyou for a while. You will regain it in three years' time and once that happens we can begin the plans Aoi and I set in motion. After I seal your eyes you will get your explanations." Naruto said with the Uchiha heir staring at the blonde.

"That is fine, but you both had better have a good reason for lying to me for all this time," Sasuke declared. Naruto nodded and then the seals on his fingers gave off a red hue.

"You should definitely close your eyes for this," Naruto said with Sasuke complying and closing his eyes.

**Sealing level ten: dōjutsu sealing method**

Naruto poked Sasuke's eyes and they glowed red before the light faded and Naruto stepped back. "Ok now when you awaken I promise you shall receive your explanation," Naruto finished while fading from view. Sasuke just stared at Naruto before closing his eyes and waking his-self up.

* * *

(3 Days Later)

Naruto looked down at the beaten form of Dosu before looking back over to Sasuke. He commanded his curse mark to recede and then deactivated his Sharingan before picking up the white heaven scroll the sound ninja possessed. Once that was done Sasuke walked over to Aoi and Naruto and the three vanished in a flicker of chakra.

The trio reappeared miles away and Naruto set up a barrier to speak to the team.

"Now Sasuke I know you have a lot of questions but let me start my story from the beginning. As you already know, I detest my family and I left them a while ago but there was a reason for this. See before I left them I was approached by an entity known as the creator and he basically turned my life around and told me the truth of who I was. It was from him I learned me and some other boy are the actual children of prophecy," Naruto started with Sasuke's eyes widening. 'Is he for real, could he really be the other one,' Sasuke thought to his self.

"From learning this he would send me scrolls about how to control my power, which is summed up as complete and absolute shape manipulation. When I met Aoi, she and I realized we both didn't really favor this village, so right then and there we made a plan to leave and create a land of absolute peace, one with no conflict," Naruto continued causing Sasuke to look him and Aoi in their eyes. Aoi nodded and Sasuke smiled before listening back to the tail.

"We left one day before team placements to go train in the land of the cats, and in our place we left blood clones so people would not become too suspicious of our absence. They were the Naruto and Aoi you saw 'die' and in dying we gained their memories but now I must ask you an important question. Where do you stand on your views of the village, or more specifically would you wish to join us in our quest to save the world?" Naruto asked him.

"Don't answer now Sasuke," Aoi said seeing him about to immediately agree. Sasuke looked confused before deciding to give them a little taste of how he felt.

"Well I won't outright decide now but I will tell you of how I feel of this village. After I learned about Itachi and his true mission from a masked stranger I have not really liked this village. Sure I don't hate it but I don't like it either, and after I became a chunnin I was planning on leaving to go find Itachi. I know of your plan to have me join Orochimaru and I must say it is brilliant, but I have one suggestion. When I do join him you should fail the retrieval mission and take the banishment period," Sasuke said with Naruto seeing where his plan was going.

"I get it, so then that way you and I will both be away from the village and we can start setting things up," Naruto added with Sasuke nodding back to him.

"Guys this is a good plan but what about when we actually abandon Konoha for good. It won't be all gumdrops and ice cream when we do. They are going to hunt us down like we are criminals, we need a distraction to stop them," Aoi chimed in but Sasuke glanced at her with his familiar Uchiha smile.

"I have already thought far ahead. Remember I was planning on leaving for a while, but remember that masked stranger I told you about. He tried to get me to leave with him but I declined, but then he brought up an interesting topic. He spoke of causing a great ninja war in a few years' time. All we have to do is leave right before that starts and then we won't have any hounds after us," Sasuke finished with Naruto looking amused by his level of preplanning.

"Ok, so now that this is all said and done we need to finish the exam. Remember Sasuke your Mangekyou will be sealed for three years but it is possible for the seal to be undone in the case of extreme emergency. Also please know that your curse mark has been removed of Orochimaru's influence, but he doesn't know that. When you join him keep the guise up for as long as possible but also secretly train to increase its sage mode properties. Since all of the members of our team have sage mode equivalents then if we train them we could go down in history as an unstoppable unit," Naruto said with Aoi glomping him.

"Oh and don't forget about our children Naruto, my cubs are going to be strong with you training them," she said causing Sasuke to sputter and Naruto to fly away with another nose bleed. Sasuke then saw the blond appear next to Aoi instantaneously and place a bar of chocolate in her mouth.

The Uchiha was about to ask but Naruto stopped him with a hand motion.

"Don't bother she gets like this on her period. Just be sure you keep chocolate on you and you will survive like I have," Naruto sighed before backing away from the hormonal girl. Sasuke shook his head fearfully, he was secretly glad Sakura wasn't like that but he knew the girl probably was but she just was good at hiding it.

"Now back to important matters, let's get to that castle," Aoi said apparently back to normal. Naruto and Sasuke shared another glance; Naruto had one of fear while Sasuke gave him a look of understanding and slight pity. With no more words the three took off and mad a B line for the castle.

* * *

(Tower thirty minutes later)

All the contestants stood on the top rails as the name board sifted through the names randomly. It gave a few beeps before stopping on the first pair of names and everyone looked up to see who was fighting who.

**Uchiha Sasuke verses Akado Yoro**

**Chapter End (Cliffy)**

**End**

**Ok so this story was my try.**

**Please do not hold back your words. If you want something known then I ask you speak it.**

**Next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate**

**Naruto and co have escaped the forest and finalized the plans for their big escape but now multiple factions have gotten involved. Can they complete their goals, win the chunnin exams, and create world peace for all. **

**Find out next time on Naruto Bonds of Hate.**


End file.
